We Might As Well Be Strangers
by gooseles
Summary: High school sweethearts Nathan and Haley Scott enjoy the almost perfect relationship after surviving so many obstacles of the past. Faith and trust are on the line when the young couple's love is put to the ultimate test. (COMPLETED)
1. A Match Made In Heaven

Haley Scott sighed as she wiped off the table with a damp dishrag. It was a typical low key Monday evening at the Café, not too busy except for the usual few customers sipping coffee at the end of the counter. It was almost seven in the evening and every crevice of her body from her neck to her feet ached something terrible. The bell sounded as the front door opened, garnering Haley's attention.

"Good evening, Miss. Need a large bowl of chili, extra spicy, extra meaty. Three packs of crackers, Saltines, if you got them and a nice glass of Mt. Dew…easy on the ice."

Haley scoffed, hands on hips before tossing her rag at the "patron".

"Get it yourself", she mouthed.

"Is that any way to talk to a paying customer?"

"I don't know. Is this any way to treat your best friend?"

She could no longer hide her mock anger as her lips broke into a smile. The man who had entered the café was Lucas Scott, the son of Karen, the owner, and Haley's best friend since elementary school as well as her new brother in law, courtesy of Haley's nuptials to Lucas' little brother, Nathan.

"Forgive me, Hales", he grinned as he kissed her forehead. "Can't get a woman to wait on me at home either. I just figured it was worth a shot."

"So Tigger won't wait on you hand and foot?" Haley asked with a smile, using the nickname of Luke's live in girlfriend, Brooke Davis.

"Hell no. I mean, she did at first. What? Like the first 24 hours we lived together when we were going through the new and happy phase and all of a sudden she decided to take time away from reading Cosmo and get all domesticated on me. Anyway, the June Cleaver act lasted for all of two days but it worked out just the same anyway. A man can only get so far on burned Pop Tarts."

Haley smiled as she could almost see Brooke, no doubt in high heels and a fabulous outfit, trying to serve Pop Tarts that had been left in the toaster a little too long. The couple had been living together all of a year, after college when Lucas became co owner of his uncle Keith's, auto body shop and Brooke had been hired on at a local interior designing firm. Brooke, as wonderful and sweet and funny as she was, by no means anybody's Betty Crocker.

"But, I figured you were having a crappy day so I decided to get a present for my favorite sister in law", Lucas said as he sat down to his dinner.

"I'm your only sister in law but okay, I'll take the bait. What did you get me?"

He grinned as he tossed the CD to her and watched as her face lit up.

"UHF? Hell yeah! Oh you do rock, Bil!"

"Bil? I get you this totally awesome gift and you can't even remember my name long enough to thank me?"

"Bil. B-I-L, brother in law, that's you", she smiled as she hugged him.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that we're related now. I guess I'm never getting rid of you", he joked.

"I guess I'm never getting rid of her either", Karen smiled as she emerged from the back and checked the clock. "It's late as hell kiddo and you've been on since the breakfast shift."

"I know but with Shelly calling in sick and the lunch and dinner rushes…well, I didn't want to leave you hanging."

"And you didn't and I appreciate it and now things are slow as hell so scoot. Besides, don't you have a handsome husband waiting for you at home?"

"I do, don't I?" Haley grinned. "Actually, I doubt he's off from the dealership. Dan has been working him into the ground lately."

All faces frowned with the very mention of Dan Scott, father in law to Haley, father to Lucas, ex boyfriend to Karen and dastardly menace to all. After college graduation, Dan had insisted both his sons come work for him at his successful car dealership. Lucas, single at the time and all too weary of the shenanigans Dan had pulled the last 22 years of his life, had opted out and instead ventured into a business partnership with the uncle that had raised him when Dan had ignored him. Nathan however hadn't been so lucky. And with a top notch promised salary, the money wasn't something the young newlyweds were prepared to turn down, even if it meant putting up with Dan's BS.

"Dan", Karen muttered. "Tree Hill's own little personal ray of sunshine."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I think I'll get out of here. Time to go and make dinner for my husband. And speaking of, you should be getting home soon, too, Karen. I'm sure that fox of a fiancé of yours is waiting on dinner."

"Andy's waiting but uh, not for dinner", Karen winked as she and Haley exchanged high fives.

"Iiieewww! Gross! Hel-lo, son in the room here", Lucas protested as he covered his ears.

"You have a nerve. If I had a quarter for every time I caught you and Brooke doing God knows what, I'd be a very wealthy woman", she said, swatting the back of his head.

All the kids loved to tease Karen about her extremely handsome, ten years younger, college professor fiancé but truth be told, they were all very happy for her. Her younger lonely years had been spent devoted to her son and her business. Nobody deserved happiness more.

"Later, guys", Haley grinned as she walked outside.

She let out a yelp when she unexpectedly bumped into her suit clad husband.

"Nate. What are you doing here?" she asked, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Dad was getting on my nerves at work but what else is new, right? Anyway, I said to hell with another late night behind the desk and in the showroom trying to sell a bunch of stupid cars to people with bad credit. So I decided to come and take my beautiful wife home where I plan to cook dinner for her."

"Dinner?"

"You do remember what dinner is, don't you?" he smiled. "You know that thing where people sit down and eat food."

"I know what dinner is, smart ass but I've never heard of you cooking it before. What's the catch? Are you having an affair? Did you kill somebody? Better yet, you plan on killing me? What?"

"Ha ha, I married a comedian. Hales, I just wanted to do something nice for you and spend some real quality time together where you can relax after a hard day's work."

She smiled as he kissed her and led her by the hand to their Land Rover SUV. They made small talk as he drove them across town the few miles to the small fixer upper house they were renting a few blocks from Market Street. They went inside and immediately he removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his shirt, rustling about in the kitchen. Haley showered changed into the comfort of a favorite pair of old pajamas before joining her husband in the dining room. Her eyes widened and her face broke out into a smile her eyes fell upon the table set with two plates and candles.

"Macaroni and cheese", she shook her head. "My husband so rocks! This is the food of the gods."

"Yeah if the gods are five year olds but whatever", Nathan smiled as he shook his head. "I know this is your favorite and I want you to be happy."

She looked into his blue eyes and melted.

"I am happy", she said softly and honestly.

And she was. In fact, she'd never been happier…neither one of them had. Nathan Scott, the resident arrogant, rich boy jock and Haley James (now Scott) the token mousy brainiac from the wrong side of the tracks. They were the perfect couple and had been ever since that fateful senior year of high school. It was that time when Lucas had joined the high school basketball team, a team his younger brother, Nathan, just so happened to dominate. For years they had known they were half brothers bonded by their father's blood, but their lives were miles apart. Nathan had grown up privileged with his father and mother, Deb. Lucas had grown up struggling with the single mother Dan had abandoned years before. It would take a while before the brothers would become friends and even longer before father and oldest son could begin to form some sort of family relationship. But it had all happened and in part that was thanks to Haley. She had been Nathan's tutor and the pawn he had tried to use to eat at Lucas. But the tables were turned when he fell in love and that love had eventually brought everyone together. Now six years of dating and three months of marriage and they were still going strong, more in love than ever. Haley smiled as she watched him down a forkful of cheesy macaroni. Before her was her husband…lover, best friend, future father of her children…her life partner. In a world where it seemed every possible obstacle had been thrown their way, fate had love and kept them together. It was a relationship written in the stars…Shakespeare himself couldn't have created two who loved each other so much. They were the perfect match, a match made in Heaven.


	2. A Promise

"Good morning!" Haley screamed cheerily as she ran and jumped on her husband's back. "I made you a nice batch of homemade Belgium waffles for breakfast and I have a fresh bag of those raisin bagels you like so much, for the road."

"Wow", Nathan muttered. "At least one of us is excited about the business trip from hell."

"Business trip from hell?" Haley scoffed, playfully socking in the arm. "How can you say that? It's a day off work, a nice long road trip to Charlotte. And after your conference, we get to hang out and have dinner and enjoy a nice romantic hotel room to ourselves. How can you not be excited?"

"Let's see…oh, because not only will my parents be at the conference, they will be at the same hotel in a room next door, mind you, wanting to talk and hang out every five minutes."

"Oh", Haley paused. "There's that. So what? There's safety in numbers, right? I've so got your back."

"Hales, are you sure we even have to go?" Nathan whined again for the umpteenth time. "I could get us out of this really quick. As a matter of fact, I feel a cough coming on. Feel my forehead, I'm probably burning up."

"Nice try, Mr. Scott, but you do not have a cough or a fever. You're fine and we're going to be fine. Honestly babe, I think this night away is just what we need. Besides, you get all dressed up in your suit and uh…maybe we'll just stay in", she teased, nibbling his earlobe for good measure.

"Okay, okay", he conceded as he laughed. "God, I hate when you do that but you win. We'll go. Just promise you won't leave me alone with them."

"Scout's honor", she grinned.

They loaded their belongings into the Land Rover and began making the trip to Charlotte. It was a beautiful early morning and the traffic wasn't so bad. Nathan smiled as Haley kicked off her shoes and curled up in the passenger seat next to him. He loved the way her hands automatically gravitated towards his and the natural way their fingers intertwined. She was truly an amazing woman and even after all the years, he found himself still counting his lucky stars that they had found each other.

Haley felt the same way. Nathan Scott was her knight in shining armor, the only man she had ever loved, the only man she cared to. Girls like her weren't lucky enough to land guys like him but they had defied the odds and stood the test of time. When they first met, he was cocky and mean, the stereotypical jock but somehow she had been able to see past the exterior to the beautiful, vulnerable boy that lay inside. And that was the person she had fallen in love with. Not the handsome, ruthless and reckless clone of his father, Dan. But more of his caring, thoughtful and insensitive side that he seemed to inherit from his mother, Deb.

Dan and Deb Scott, Tree Hill's own reigning elite social king and queen. The handsome, successful and arrogant entrepreneur with his beautiful, blonde, charity work organizing, trophy wife of almost 24 years. On the outside they were the epitome of the American dream but throughout the years it was Haley who had come face to face with the nightmare. The huge rifts in an otherwise perfect marriage. Deb's frequent absences from home. Dan's love of whiskey. The impossible pressure Dan had mounted on his son since the day Nathan had been born. Haley saw it all and she liked none of it. It didn't matter though. No matter what she said or did, in Dan Scott's eyes, Haley James would never be good enough for his son. She was just a gutter rat from a poor family from the other side of town.

Deb however had been a different story. In an unlikely alliance, it was Deb who had first reached out and befriended Karen. Over the years Deb had made major investments into Karen's Café as well as the nightclub, Tric, the women had recently opened with Peyton Sawyer. They had become business partners as well as friends and Deb had taken to Haley almost instantly. What was there not to like about the pretty, shy, soft spoken teenager with the million dollar smile? Haley was polite and responsible, respectful and reliable, so different from the empty headed cheerleaders Nathan had brought home before. What mother wouldn't want a daughter like that for her only son? The two became fast friends and Deb had been like a surrogate mother to Haley, that is until the day she had married Nathan. There were no elaborate wedding plans or anything of that nature because the couple had elected to elope on a whim. They expected a surprised reaction but certainly not the hostile one they had received from Deb, once their biggest supporter. Ever since the marriage she had continued to be icy, straining the relationship for all involved. Still Haley would approach the trip to Charlotte with a grain of salt and high hopes that for at least 24 hours, everyone could remain civil.

Haley and Nathan enjoyed the scenic route to Charlotte and settled in their hotel room, the accommodations a bit more lavish than Haley was accustomed to thanks to Dan Scott Motors, which was footing the bill. She flopped down on the bed and flipped through what seemed like a zillion channels. Finally Nathan emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and clean shaven, dressed in his finest suit.

"What?" he asked as he fiddled with his tie. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"Sure", she purred mischievously as she loosened the knot with one swift motion. "I am more than willing to help you out of this tie and this suit for that matter."

With that, she pushed him down back onto the king sized bed and kissed his lips.

"Decisions, decisions", he pondered. "Spend the remainder of my morning in stupid meetings with my stupid dad or stay in bed with my incredibly beautiful and horny wife."

"I think that'll be the easiest choice you make all year", she grinned.

They kissed deeply and passionately, hands roaming as they tore at each other's clothes. Haley moaned out loud at the feel of his hand on her bare thigh.

"I want you, Hales", he breathed, sucking the sweet, sensitive spot on her neck.

They didn't even notice, until it was too late, the door opening and Dan Scott staring at the foot of the bed. He cleared his throat as he stood with his trademark smirk that seemed to be permanently plastered across his face. A red faced Haley groaned as she buried her flushed cheeks into the pillow, Nathan cursing as he hurried to cover them up.

"Son", Dan greeted. "Haley."

"Mr. Scott", she nodded back in a whisper, struggling to fasten the buttons on her shirt.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Nathan practically yelled as he zipped his fly. "This is our room!"

"Actually, it's my room", Dan said, flashing the cardboard key. "You and the wife here may have checked in but I'm the one paying for it. As always, the old man keeps setting the table."

Nathan rolled his eyes then turned his attention to the life size cardboard cut out of Dan. He was smiling, wearing work coveralls and giving a big thumbs up sign to match his toothy grin.

"Dad…what the hell is that?"

"My newest presentation to the board of directors for plans for the Dan Scott Motor Annex. What do you think?"

"I think one of you is bad enough", Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well come on, son. Time is money and we need to get going. We have a conference room full of people waiting on us. Now why don't you, uh, get yourself together so to speak so we can go? And hurry it up, son. There will be plenty of time for the newlywed sex thing later."

Nathan and Haley both cringed as he left the room. It was typical Dan Scott fashion.

"I told you he would find a way to ruin our romantic one night vacation", Nathan mumbled as he began to dress.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"It's not your fault", he said, placing a quick kiss on her nose. "We are talking about my messed up family here. What else did we expect? And speaking of, I'm late for my appointment at the lion's den. I'll be back."

She smiled as he left. She felt sorry for him that he even had to put up with the whole thing. After all, it was mostly her fault he was in the situation he was in. She was the one who had acquired the boat load of debt from collegiate loans. And now with her waiting to take the MCATs for medical school, they were looking at an even worse financial deficit. The job at the dealership had paid the most money and allowed them to begin to crawl from the financial hole they had dug for themselves. But with the job came a price and that price was the interference and influence of Dan Scott. All alone and bored beyond reason, she took a deep breath and walked out into the hall. She knocked softly on the next door.

"Hi. Um, seeing that the guys are off working, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

Deb scowled as she folded her arms and shot her daughter in law the glare from hell. Haley instantly recoiled, cursing herself for sounding so stupid. She wasn't approaching Brooke or Peyton or one of her other friends. This was her mother in law…the mother in law that hated her guts.

"Look, Mrs. Scott, I, um…I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. It would give us the chance to talk…"

"Haley, I really don't think we have anything to talk about."

"I do. Gosh, Nathan said coming over here was a bad idea but…"

"But what? Maybe you should have listened to him."

"Mrs. Scott, there was a time when you and I were close. We were friends and I really valued that relationship. Ever since the wedding, it's like you can't stand me. Look, I'm not sorry I married your son because I love him very, very much and we really make each other happy. But if we ambushed you with it all or your feelings were hurt because we elope, then I do apologize."

"Haley, I do not hate you but I'm sorry, I cannot and will not give you my blessing for destroying Nathan's life and you can trust me, on this one, your own."

Without another word, she shut the door in the speechless young woman's face. Haley gallantly fought back tears until a few seconds later when she was safe in the confines of her room. It was only then that she could let loose and collapse on the bed, letting a fresh avalanche of tears flow. She sat for hours, sobbing softly and cursing herself for ever going on a trip and trying to make amends with her in laws. It was there that Nathan found her still dabbing at her brown eyes with a well used Kleenex.

"Haley? Hales, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Your mother…um, your mother said…"

"You were ruining my life?"

"Yeah basically. How…how did you know?"

"I've heard it forty ways to Christmas, trust me. We're too young and blah, blah, blah. She's just being a bitch now. If it wasn't this, it'd be something else. You can't cool or the house would be dirty. They'll find anything to nitpick until they realize this is the real deal between us so they may as well get used to it."

"She hates me", Haley pouted.

"Hales, she doesn't hate you. And stop crying about it. I hate seeing you all upset. Look there is basically only one way to deal with this and that's just to say, 'fuck it'. I mean, what else can we do until they come around? This is us. Getting married is what we wanted and I'll never regret that or try to hide it. I love you, Hales and I know you love me, too. You married me, not my parents so until they come to their senses, screw the both of them."

She sniffled as she looked up at him and kissed her tear stained cheeks. So much for trying to get along with the Scotts. It was obvious there would be no family celebrations for a while but she was determined not to let them ruin what was left of her romantic getaway. Chaining the door from the inside as to avoid intruders carrying six feet tall cutouts of themselves, they ordered in room service and drew a hot bubble bath. They made love, drank champagne and fed each other strawberries. It was their one night of bliss.

"I love you", she smiled, content in his familiar embrace.

"Not as much as I love you", he whispered.

She stroked his arm and kissed it before turning to look at him.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me that we'll always be like this…no matter what."

He smiled as his lips met hers. Taking her hand in his, he played with the wedding band that had lovingly been placed on her left ring finger. She looked at him and in her eyes he saw his whole future.

"I promise, Hales", he whispered before another kiss. "Always."


	3. Nathan The Noble

Nathan sighed as he stared at the jibberish like figures on his computer screen. There he was stuck with yet another set of inventory figures on the brand new fleet inbound to the dealership. He had just completed the totals for the report on the annual customer service survey now there was yet another oh so important project to be done. Playing with the wedding band on his finger, he was slightly aware of the figure looming in the doorway.

"What, Dad?" Nathan finally asked, exasperated.

"Nothing. I was just reviewing your customer service assignment."

"And?"

"It's fine", Dan shrugged.

"Good because I worked my ass off getting it done."

"Yeah. Son, the only problem is 'fine' is not what escalated Dan Scott Motors to the premier establishment that it is today. And 'fine' doesn't turn out tomorrow's company presidents and CEO's."

"Dad…"

"Nathan, I am just being honest with you and giving you advice as your boss and not your father. I am treating you just like every other employee around her. No perks for being the boss' son."

"Alright, alright. I'll do better. I'll pick up on this inventory stuff tomorrow and…"

"Tomorrow?"

"Dad, it's almost eight. I've got to get home…"

Nathan's cell phone rang before Dan could object. Speak of the devil, he thought as he looked at the Caller ID and answered it.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I'm late. Work is taking a lot longer than expected tonight."

"How much longer?" Haley asked from the other end of the line. "Should I hold dinner?"

"I don't know…look, why don't you go ahead and eat without me, okay? Just wrap something up for me and put it in the oven. I'll get it later."

"Okay", she sighed.

"Hales!"

"What?"

"You sound pissed. Please don't be pissed off at me."

"I'm not pissed", she said. "It's just that we're both working crazy hours and you've been in the office later and later. I totally understand it but it sucks because I really miss you."

"I know. I miss you, too. Just eat without me and I'll try to be home before you're asleep."

"Promise?"

"Not a second later than 10:30. Okay? I Love you, Hales."

"Love you, too", she said before hanging up.

Nathan closed his flip phone before scowling at his father.

"Happy now?"

"A little sacrifice and hard work never hurt anybody. Besides, if your wife is as horrible a cook as your mother, you'll be thanking me later", Dan smirked as he slipped on his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's eight."

"How come you get to leave?" Nathan demanded.

"Because I'm the boss", Dan shrugged. "Don't forget to lock up when you leave, son."

"Unbelievable", Nathan muttered as he went back to the task at hand.

It would be one thing if he loved his job but as a matter of fact, the only reason he was there in the first place was for the money. It paid the bills but for Nathan that was about all it paid off. Trying his best to keep his eyes open, he continued clicking away on the keys. The soft knock at his office door startled him.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Damn, Jasmine, you scared the hell out of me."

He looked up to see the dark haired beauty who was the newest addition to the marketing department.

"You're working late", she offered.

"I could say the same for you. What are you doing here?"

"Just going over some last minute numbers before I submit them to Mr. Scott, the other Mr. Scott, tomorrow."

"Please, call me Nathan."

"Okay", she smiled. "Um, I saw the light on in here and I figured you were putting in another long night. I'll be here for a while so I figured I'd spring for dinner. Chinese okay?"

He couldn't stop the grin spreading out on his face. He was starving.

"Oh man, yeah. Chinese is great. Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"No charge, Mr…I mean, Nathan. My only condition is that you eat with me."

"Okay", he shrugged as he cleared a place on his desk amidst files and folders.

The two sat and hungrily dug in as Nathan asked her about herself. Jasmine smiled as she told him she had recently graduated from the University of Kentucky and had discovered tiny Tree Hill, North Carolina from an aunt that lived in nearby Wilmington. She had moved there and as luck would have it, her dream position was available at Dan Scott Motors.

"…So that's my story. Tree Hill can be boring at times but I like that it's near the beach and other places where there's fun stuff to do. I've made a lot of friends, no boyfriends yet and I have absolutely fallen in love with Paisley the boxer mutt I just adopted from the Humane Society."

"Well, that says a lot", Nathan smiled between mouthfuls.

"What about you?" she asked. "What's Nathan Scott's story?"

"I'm not really sure I have one. I was born in Raleigh but we moved here when I was four. I have an older half brother named Lucas who I didn't get to know until a few years ago but he's pretty cool. Anyway played ball in high school, had NBA dreams but it was a different story once I got to college, so having to actually attend classes and have an actual major was a kick in the ass. Anyway, I got my degree and now I'm here. Pretty much end of story", Nathan shrugged.

"End of story? Looks like there's more than you're letting on", she said, nodding towards his wedding ring.

"Oh. That", Nathan said with a sheepish grin. "Um, I just got married a few months ago actually to a girl I went to high school with here. Her name is Haley."

Nathan showed a picture of a smiling Nathan and Haley to Jasmine.

"Wow. She's very pretty."

"Thanks."

"High school, huh? That's a long time to be with someone when we're so young. So what's it like? Being married?"

"I love it. And Haley is great. She's the one for me."

"Even if one is all you get?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that a little…depressing? You know, we're so young. It's like at our age, we're supposed to be out partying at clubs and having fun, dating different people. This is supposed to be the best years of our lives where we're…I don't know, finding ourselves. And now you're just out of college and you're already settled down with a wife."

"I've never looked at it like that", Nathan said truthfully. "See, my parents weren't very strict when I was growing up. There was always time to party and there were plenty of girls. I pretty much had my pick when I wanted. And that was fun for a while but it gets old, you know? I just found out there was more to life than parties and beer and casual sex. I found that out when I met Haley. So I see it in a different light. I don't see it as giving up fun, I see it as being lucky enough to find the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"That's noble", she smiled. "I mean, I was in love once. I even thought he was The One but uh…it didn't work out."

"He cheat on you?"

"No, I, uh…actually I cheated on him."

"Why?"

"Why not? I was bored with the relationship. I guess we had just run our course or whatever. But the main reason was…God, I can't believe I'm telling you this. Okay, it was the sex. Sex with him was about as fun as a root canal. It was the same old routine every time and I just wasn't satisfied so I found satisfaction elsewhere."

"You proud of that?" Nathan asked.

"No. I know it's wrong but I did what I had to do. Besides, we weren't married. We weren't even engaged. And I'm young."

"So it just doesn't count then?" Nathan smirked.

"No, it counts", Jasmine teased. "I don't know. Don't try to make me feel guilty about it. I'm so over it. Besides, you can't tell me that you've been with your wife for what, six years or so, and you've never cheated on her?"

"No, I haven't."

"Come on. Not even once. Not even in high school or some drunken frat party in college."

"Nope. Never. And I never would."

"Don't you get bored?"

"It's not a TV show, Jasmine", Nathan chuckled. "It's marriage and it's real life. I made a commitment to Haley. I gave her my word. Yeah, I might see other attractive women or whatever but I would never take it to that level. A couple hours of fun and hot sex are not worth risking the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Wow. I'm impressed", she purred. "And all this time I thought you were a bad boy."

"Reformed bad boy", Nathan grinned. "I'm good now."

"Or at least you're trying to be", she said, letting her fingernails graze the exposed flesh of his arm.

Instantly it gave him chills and for the first time Nathan noticed how close Jasmine was sitting and how she was touching him.

"Look, Jasmine…"

"Nathan, you're a really good looking guy and I like you…a lot."

"Jasmine, I'm married. I like you as a friend but I'm in love with my wife."

"I understand that. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or break up a happy home but I know it gets lonely sometimes. And you're here all alone in your office working to all times of the night. I just…well, I'm just trying to make it easier on you. I respect our working relationship and our friendship but if you're ever looking for more, then I'm here. I just want you to know that. Nathan, I'm good at a lot of things…keeping a secret is only one of them. Take your time and decide what you want."

Nathan looked over surprised at the conversation that had taken place between him and the woman he had only known as a casual acquaintance. He couldn't believe it. She was gorgeous and sexy with a face and body to die for. She easily could have been every man's dream.

"Jasmine, look, I think you're a beautiful girl and a nice one, too. I really do. But I love someone else and right now she's at home waiting for me."

Jasmine inched over and stroked his face.

"Then what are you doing here with me?" she whispered seductively.

Nathan stared at her for a while before shaking his head and standing. He grabbed his jacket and keys and gave her a trademark Scott smirk.

"Exactly."

He drove home with a million thoughts in his head. Flattered but shocked, angry but amused. Still it didn't matter much though. Everything he had ever wanted was already waiting for him. Turning the key in the lock, he smiled as he entered the bedroom lit only by the muted television.

"Hey beautiful", he said as he undressed and collapsed in bed beside her.

"Hey you", she whispered as she snuggled into his warm body.

"Sorry about dinner. Dad is killing me with work. I'm fucking tired as hell."

"Me too", she said sleepily, burying his face into her chest.

"Good night, Hales", he said as he drifted off.

"Night. Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell like perfume", Haley frowned.

Nathan's eyes popped open in the darkness. His heart skipped as his voice took a defensive tone.

"No, I don't. It must be from that little old lady at the Chinese restaurant where I got food."

"Oh…okay. Night, baby."

Within seconds she was fast asleep leaving a paranoid Nathan. For some reason he felt guilty even though he really had no reason to. He tried to calm his wandering mind and get a grip. He would just have to avoid Jasmine for the time being and put the events of the night behind him. He wasn't bored, he was happy. He and Haley were happy. Everything was perfect in Scott land…or was it?


	4. The Young and the Restless

Nathan walked home with a renewed pep in his step. He grinned as he bounced the basketball in front of him. Hopes of a pro career had long been dashed but he'd never stop loving the sport and would never resist the opportunity to kick his older brother's butt in a game of one on one down at the River Court. They had played for hours until the sun had begun to set and the night air grew chilly. Then it was time to go home and Nathan, nixing a ride home from Lucas, smiled as he made his way home with the relaxing walk. Dreams of one of Haley's home cooked delicious dinners and a night of lovemaking only lightened his mood as he opened the front door.

"Hales! Hales, I'm home", he called out.

No answer.

"Haley?"

He shrugged and ventured into the kitchen. He took a quick peek around the corner just to double check that his wife was nowhere in sight as he took a huge gulp of milk right from the carton. For the most part Haley Scott was easy going and laid back but nothing made her go into overdrive faster than her husband's favorite habit…drinking from a carton, then placing it back in the fridge whether it was full or empty.

Throwing his ball into the closet, Nathan made his way to the back of the small house and stopped as he heard sobbing noises. They were coming from the master bedroom, which was dark. Nathan wrinkled his brow as he shut on the light. To his surprise was a tearful Haley sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Haley? Hales, babe, what's wrong?"

"I've been waiting for you", she said tearfully.

"I was at the Court playing ball with Luke and the guys. You knew that. What's wrong?"

"Nathan, we need to talk."

He cringed. That did not sound good.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Nate, I've spent the entire week trying to ignore and avoid this subject but I can't any longer so I may as well say it."

"Hales, you're starting to freak me out a bit. What's going on?"

"I think…I think…"

She began sobbing so hard her words were unintelligible.

"Haley, baby, calm down. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Just tell me, okay?"

"Nathan, I think I'm pregnant."

Nathan felt like he had been punched square in the gut. It was as if the wind had literally been knocked out of him. Those words were the last words he had been expecting to hear from his wife. It was funny how one simple sentence could evoke such fear in the hearts of men everywhere.

"What do you mean, you think?"

"I mean my period is late. Like really late. A whole week and it's never done that before. I'm scared."

"Did you take one of those home tests?" Nathan asked anxiously.

"Not yet", she shook her head. "I bought one though. It's in that bag on the bed, the one from the drugstore. I got it this afternoon but I've been too scared to take it. I'm scared of what the result might be."

Nathan was scared too but one of them had to be strong.

"Look, Hales, I know you're nervous or whatever but we have to know, okay? Maybe it's a false alarm. Let's do it together."

Haley shook her head as she wiped at her red eyes.

"I can't…"

"Hales…"

"I'm too afraid."

"I'm afraid, too."

"What are we going to do, Nathan? Huh? What happens if that test comes back with two pink lines and it says we're having a baby?"

"I don't know. I…"

"Nathan, we're not ready for this. It's too soon and we're too young. We just got married. I mean, we've barely had time to live together and know each other as a couple. Now this? And you just started work and then there's Med school for me, not to mention we're up to our asses in debt. This is just so not a good time for this, Nathan!"

"Haley, I know, I know. Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Do you have any idea how serious this is?"

He hated when she spazzed out like that. Of course he knew how serious it was.

"Hales…"

"What are we gonna do? If it's positive, what are we going to do, Nathan?"

"I don't know", he said, sinking down onto the soft carpet beside her. "Have it, I guess."

"Is that what you want? I mean, are you ready for a baby?"

"Yes…no…I don't know but if you are, what choice do we have?"

"Adoption."

"Yeah right. Like you could really carry our kid for nine months then just pass it off to strangers to raise?"

"There's always…you know, abortion."

She could barely get the word out and it was one that sent both their hearts beating wildly.

"I don't know, Hales. I mean, I've always been about a woman's right to choose but…I don't know this is us, you know?"

"Would you want me to?"

"Haley, I don't know, okay? Really, I don't know. It's something we'd have to talk about more but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We should know for sure."

She took a nervous breath and nodded at him, knowing he was right. Seconds later she disappeared into their bathroom to take the test, joining him on their bed as they anxiously awaited the results. It was just three measly minutes but the longest three of either their young lives.

"It's time!" Nathan practically yelled as he checked his watch. "Want me to check or do you want to?"

"I can't feel my legs right now. You go."

Sighing Nathan retreated to the bathroom and carefully approached the stick on the countertop. In seconds that little stick could ultimately change his life forever. Nathan couldn't remember a time being so nervous. His hands were literally shaking and all of a sudden he was in desperate need of a paper bag to blow into. He was about to lose it but he couldn't. Haley was already losing it and he knew he had to be there for her. Mouthing a quick prayer, he peered at the test kit. His knees went weak as he stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Nathan?" Haley asked with fear.

"Negative", he breathed, relishing in the state of pure relief.

A smile crept to Haley's lips as she took a breath and let the color come back to her face.

"Oh my God, I was terrified", she said, putting her hand across her heart.

"We're okay now", Nathan hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything is okay now."

For Haley it seemed to be but Nathan couldn't shake the life altering predicament that had taken over their lives just moments ago. His wife seemed to recover and went about watching television as she prepared their supper. Nathan couldn't watch TV or eat. He could barely even breathe and it was a task in itself to keep his hands from shaking. Mumbling something about being tired, he took a quick shower then crawled in bed. Truthfully he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a good night's rest but he couldn't make his heart stopped pounding. His rambling thoughts were like loud overwhelming voices. He didn't even notice when his wife slipped into bed.

"Nate? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine", he sighed.

They were silent for a while but he was anything but fine.

"I love you", she whispered.

"Love you, too."

Crawling over, she snuggled into his warmth like she did every night. The crook of her husband's arm seem to naturally accommodate her. She buried her face in his tee shirt covered chest, letting her hand drift further south until finally it rested on the waistband of his boxer shorts. She gently raked her nails over his smooth skin. Nathan flinched underneath her touch. He knew what it all meant. She wanted to make love. That was her way of initiating sex with him.

"Hales…"

"What's wrong?" she breathed, kissing his ear.

"Do you really think we should be doing this? After what happened tonight?"

"We're fine, Nathan. It was just a scare."

"Damn right, it was a scare. In fact it terrified me. Do you mind, if we, you know, just chilled out tonight? Babe, I'm not really in the mood."

Haley frowned. Nathan Scott not in the mood? Practically unheard of.

"Okay", she said reluctantly. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Um, good night."

"Night Hales", he said, turning over.

"Will you at least hold me?" she asked more than a little miffed.

"What? Yeah. Yeah, of course. Come here."

She got comfortable in his arms and in less than ten minutes was out like a light. Sex was the last thing on his mind. The false pregnancy alarm had been more than enough to garner his attention but there was something a little more. Deep in the back of his mind replayed his conversation with Jasmine. He had told her that his marriage and sex life was anything but boring and predictable. Of course the marriage was great but what about the sex itself? It wasn't as if they could be lounging around on the couch and all of a sudden Haley would go down on him. Or she'd never come home in sexy lingerie. In fact, he could almost guarantee that she would never surprise him and slip in the shower with him. Those sexy and spontaneous moves simply weren't Haley Scott. When she wanted sex, she would lightly scratch his tummy and chest. End of story. How…predictable. Nathan frowned. It bothered him. Then the thought that it bothered him bothered him even more. Cursing to himself, he clamped his eyes shut and prayed for sleep. It had been a long night and too much had happened.


	5. Outside Opinions

"Dude, these four mile runs are killing me", Lucas complained as they finally stopped for water.

"Sorry, bro. Why don't you just get your workout from Suzanne Somers' Thighmaster?" Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"Damn dude, I was just joking. What's eating you?"

"Sorry", Nathan apologized. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just going through some stuff."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's about me and Hales…and sex."

"Yikes! Little brother plus best friend having problems in the sack. Kind of scary but you look like you need someone to talk to so I'll throw you a bone. What's up?"

"How are things with you and Brooke?"

"Whoah. You having sex with my girl is not an option", Lucas joked.

"I'm being serious, wise ass. I mean you guys have been together almost as long as Haley and I have. Is the sex, you know, still good?"

"It's great."

"And Brooke…I mean, she's not boring, is she? Is it like routine with you guys?"

"Hell no and that's the key. Mornings before work, quickies at lunch, right before dinner, before bed. In the shower, on the kitchen counter, on the living room floor, on the bed. Her on top, me on top, doggie, style, 69. It's about spicing it up."

Nathan swallowed hard as he listened to his brother's brief but vivid description. The last time he had seen any of that was in the porno collection he had safely hidden from his wife. None of it sounded vaguely familiar. Sex with Haley, although good, was the same old, same old.

"Oh."

"What's the matter, dude? Things need heating up with you and Hales?"

"You could say that. I don't know what to do man. I love her and she's great and sex is great but…"

"You need to try something a little different."

"Exactly."

"Just be patient with her. You know you were her first. She still needs reassuring and stuff. Talk to her and let her know how you feel without hurting her feelings. For instance, next time when you're in the middle of it and she's all into it, ease into trying something new. Run a hot bubble bath and tell each other what you like. Just don't be a dick about it or try to pressure her. But Haley loves you. It'll work out, man."

"I guess you're right", Nathan sighed. "I guess I hadn't even tried anything to help the situation."

"Well now you know. Go for it. Let me know if it turns out okay…but no details, please! I don't think I could take it", he teased.

Nathan laughed as he flicked his towel at Lucas. Sometimes it really helped to have an older brother. Nathan couldn't imagine getting on without him.

* * *

Haley sat in the room that had been converted into one of her best friend, Peyton Sawyer's studio.

"I swear I'm not ignoring you", Peyton smiled as she put carefully putting the finishing touches on a shading job. "Now tell me what's going on. You really sounded like you needed to talk over the phone."

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Hales, you're a horrible liar."

"I know", she sighed.

"Everything okay with you and Nathan?"

"Not so good the last few days. Pey, I think Nathan is having an affair."

Peyton laughed out loud, holding her aching sides as she tried to regain control of herself.

"Well, I'm glad this amuses one of us". Haley scoffed. "Geez, if I had known you weren't going to take this seriously I would have told Brooke."

"Sorry. Haley, I am being serious it's just that everyone knows that Nathan loves you more than anything and you guys are like the cutest, most perfect made for each other couple ever. I'm laughing because the mere notion of Nathan cheating on you is ridiculous. Maybe you're just being paranoid, kiddo. What makes you think something is up?"

"First of all, he's been working really long and late hours."

"His dad, or the father in law from hell, as you might affectionately refer to him, is the boss. Next…"

"The other night he came home smelling like another woman's perfume. He says it came from the lady at the Chinese restaurant."

"Okay, playing Devil's Advocate for a second, it's feasible though highly unlikely. Still I'm not convinced. What else you got?"

"Nathan Daniel Scott, my horn dog of a husband never wants to have sex anymore. Usually, I have to beat him off with a stick. Pey, if he's not getting it from me, then where the hell is he getting it from and don't say his right hand."

"That's a tough one. I don't know. Maybe he is stressed out at work and that's why he's always late and that's why he's not in the mood. I don't know. Are you sure you're telling me everything? I mean…"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Okay, I'm on the Pill and have been ever since we got married. When we were waiting for it to kick in, we used condoms just to be safe. Anyway, I am a forgetful dumbbell and I forgot to take them a couple days a few weeks ago. I was scared and lo and behold my period was late. I flipped, bought a test but was too scared to take it. Finally I told Nathan and he was totally there for me but after that things haven't been the same."

"Oh God, are you…"

"No, no. It was negative, thank God because we so aren't ready but I think it really scared him. It scared me. Ever since, it's like he won't touch me with a ten foot pole."

"Well that's your answer, Hales. He's scared. Just give him some time. You guys will be okay."

"You're right", Haley sighed.

"I'm always right. Me and Ben Stein", she giggled.

"It's just that…"

"Just what. Talk to me."

"I just hope you're right. I love Nathan more than you know. He's my everything. I mean, I married the guy and I take those vows very seriously. I can put up with a lot of crap but I couldn't handle it if he was stepping out on me."

"You're fine", Peyton hugged her. "Your mind is running crazy right now. Just sit back and take a breath. Give it a few more days and I'm sure he'll be all over you again."

"I hope so. God, I hope you're right."

"Don't worry."

"I'll try not to but wouldn't you worry if this was…"

"My relationship is nothing like yours, Hales."

"Yeah because you guys are actually monogamous."

"Haley, you can't compare yourself to me or Brooke or anyone else. We're all different. We're all madly, deeply in love with our soul mates. I mean, I've been burned before in the love department and it sucks. Betrayal hurts when you're lied to or cheated on. But this is different. I feel it in my bones. Not only am I in love but I have such faith and trust in this person. Sure it's a gamble but it's worth it. I know you love Nathan that same way. Don't jump to conclusions. Don't let fear and insecurity and mistrust ruin a beautiful thing."

"You're right", Haley nodded. "I'm probably just being stupid."

"No, you're being human."

Haley smiled as she embraced her friend. The door opened and Anna Garcia entered.

"Hey, Hales. Save it for your husband", she joked as she put her arms around Haley.

"Actually, I think I will", Haley smiled.

"Good because you had me worried there for a minute."

Haley grinned as Anna and Peyton kissed.

"Nope babe", Peyton smiled. "You don't have anything to worry about it."

Haley excused herself as she was running late for her café shift. At first it had been weird seeing two girls fall in love especially when they were her closest friends and all had dated boys their entire lives. But they were committed and above all happy and if they were happy together, the least Haley could do was be happy for them. She owed them. Besides, nothing was greater than the power of love. It saw no age or status or color or even gender. When it all came down, it was about what was inside two people's hearts. Haley smiled as she had just calmed her own fears. She knew what was in her and Nathan's hearts. And that love was all she needed to know.


	6. All The Difference

Nathan rolled over with a killing throbbing pain that pierced the right side of his temple. His entire body felt like pure lead and he groaned with each attempt to move. Rolling over, his hand reached for her side of the bed but it was empty. Sitting up, he saw the bedroom door slightly ajar. Then the aroma from the kitchen hit him like a ton of bricks. Smiling, he dragged himself out of bed.

"Turkey day", he yawned as he saw her.

"My husband!" she grinned. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"I was just following my nose. This smells delicious, Hales."

"Thank you", she smiled, kissing his nose.

Yet again his wife had managed to amaze him. They had spent the previous evening hanging out with Lucas and Brooke as well as Anna and Peyton. Needless to say, the alcohol had flowed freely to the wee hours of the morning. In a nutshell, Nathan and Haley were drunk and had passed out in their bed sometime after two in the morning. An hour later, Haley had awakened with a start. She had forgotten to thaw the 20 pound bird that was resting comfortably in the couple's deep freezer. In a panic, she had began soaking the turkey hoping it would be edible by dinner. As Nathan rose, it sounded like she had succeeded. It was noon and everything looked and smelled wonderfully.

"I'm so excited", she squealed. "Our first married Thanksgiving."

"Me too, Hales. This is going to be great."

"Except we have to go to your parents'."

"Don't remind me", Nathan rolled his eyes.

"At least Keith and Jules will be there and your Grandma Mae. I love her."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"So you and me plus three good guys versus the evil Dan, Deb and Royal."

"Five to three wins it every time", he grinned, trying to reassure her.

He just hoped it would all be okay and somehow they could make it through their first holidays with the Scotts.

* * *

Nathan parked the Land Rover in the spot next to his mother's Lexus.

"Ready for this?"

"No", she smiled.

"You'll be fine. Let me help you get all this in the house."

He opened the backdoor that led to the kitchen and began unloading the mass of food his wife had worked so hard to prepare. Turkey, stuffing, seasoned mashed potatoes, gravy, fried peas and mushrooms, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie and pecan pie.

"There's my boy", Mae exclaimed, the same way she used to when he was a pre schooler. "Come over here and kiss Gran."

"Hey Grandma", he said, hugging her.

"And there's Haley. My, my, my. I swear you get prettier and prettier each time I see you, honey."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Grandma Mae."

"And look at this food! My goodness! Everything looks so beautiful. Are those pies from scratch?"

"Yeah, I used Karen's recipe for the crust", Haley proudly smiled.

"Well, I'm sure this is going to be a lovely meal if everything tastes as good as it looks. You should be so proud of yourself, dear. Not too many young ladies your age can prepare a dinner like this. It's good to know you're taking such care of my grandson."

Haley's smile faded as she noticed Deb watching them from a corner. Her friendship with Karen and partnership at the café had improved her coffee making skills at the least. Deb was better working with people and handling the business side of matters. Cooking elaborate dinners was not her forte. Now here was Mae going on and on with the compliments in front of Deb. Haley cringed. It was enough that her mother in law hated her, now it looked like she was taking over her kitchen. She avoided all eye contact as she entered the living room and hoped Lucas and Brooke were still planning to stop by. From the frying pan into the fire, were Dan and Royal enjoying Scotch.

"Haley", Dan smirked.

"Dan."

As usual, that was the extent of their greeting.

"Nice to see you little darling", Royal said in his deep accent.

"You too", she smiled, returning his kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it looks like you put on a few since the last time I saw you", he chuckled. "It looks good on you."

Haley looked mortified at her husband who just shrugged. It was going to be along evening. She blended into the background as the men went on and on with the usual talk of sports. Time was ticking down to the dreaded family dinner but at least once dinner was over, they'd be one step closer to getting out of the lion's den.

Haley and Nathan both breathed a sigh of relief when the doorbell rang.

"Keith!" Mae smiled.

"Mom, you look great."

"And my other beautiful daughter in law. How are you Jules?"

"Fine, Mae."

"Well, well, well", Royal teased as he and Dan exchanged glances. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

"It's good to see you too, Dad. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone."

They got situated at the table and the red wine began to pour. The doorbell rang again and it was Mae who answered it. Both Haley and Nathan relaxed visibly upon seeing Lucas and Brooke. Whenever Haley found herself in a touchy situation, Luke had always proved to be her greatest ally and he instantly put her at ease.

"Any regrets yet?" he whispered to her with a smile as he took the seat on the other side of Haley.

"The wine is definitely helping but it was a lot more fun last year with Karen and Andy."

Dinner was served and went by uneventfully as the family ate amidst small talk. Haley had prayed there would be no confrontation between her and Deb and her prayers had been answered as the older woman had barely even looked at her daughter in law the entire evening. Haley stared at a woman she had once revered and considered a friend. They had been so lose then overnight it all changed. She wondered if it would always be like that. Dan was Dan but Deb was supposed to be the loving and kind one of the duo. What if Deb always hated her? What would happen when she and Nathan did decide to have kids?"

"Excuse me", Haley said politely to the family. "I'm just going to go and get dessert."

She went to the kitchen but just stood and enjoyed a few minutes away from the madness. Moments later, her husband joined her, placing a tiny kiss on the back of her neck as his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"Hales, you knew it was going to be intense…"

"Insane more like it", she laughed in spite of herself.

"There's the back door. We could sneak out right now. Wonder how long it would take them to know we split?"

"So everyone could kill us? Including, no, most especially Luke and Brooke. No thanks."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. And for being here and putting up with these crazy ass people. Hales, I used to think that my family was so screwed up, that nothing would make a difference. Know what? I was wrong."

"Yeah?"

"You make all the difference in the world."

She smiled as she kissed his lips. Not only were they each other's sanity and saving grace, they were soul mates.


	7. Merry Christmas Baby

Haley smiled as she opened the door and was surprised to Brooke on the other end.

"Tigger, what brings you by?"

"I need space, Tutor Wife. Hiding space that is. Look. I bought all this crap for Lucas for Christmas and he's such a little nose box that if I keep it in the house, he's gonna find it. Can't you and your boy toy spare a little room in a closet somewhere? Pretty please…"

"The door before the bathroom, put your stuff behind the vacuum cleaner."

"Oh you are a lifesaver!" Brooke grinned as she unloaded shopping bag after shopping bag.

She gave an exhausted little sigh when she was done a few minutes later.

"Geez, Brooke, did you leave anything at the stores for anyone else?" Haley joked.

"It's not much", Brooke shrugged. "A new watch and some new clothes. An IPOD and some DVDs. Some stupid video games. Oh and a few CDs of that depressing loser rock he and Peyton love to listen to."

"Wow."

"Oh come on. Like you didn't get Tutor Husband a bunch of stuff?"

"Actually, I didn't. We decided not to exchange presents this year."

"No presents? That sucks", Brooke scoffed.

"Nothing that we had to go out and spend money on. It has to be something we find or make and doesn't cost us a thing. It's kind of special and romantic and…"

"Cheesy?"

"Brooke!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just teasing. I think it's kind of sweet."

"It is…mostly because we're kind of broke but whatever…what can you do, right?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine but with the house and the bills and the debt we already had…it's just sort of piling up and I didn't want it to take us under. You know? We have the rest of our lives to shower each other with expensive things. And maybe one day when I'm a rich, fancy doctor, we will be able to but other than that…I don't know. It's not important. After all, material things aren't the true meaning of Christmas. It's about love and family and being together, right?"

"I guess", Brooke said stealing a candy cane from the tree. "Still, it's a whole lot better with lots of gifts, though."

"Brooke!"

"Kidding. I'm just kidding. Anyway, for not wanting to spend money you sure do have the Martha Stewart of all Christmas trees. How many Ben Franklins did this set you back?"

"Actually, it was free. This guy had an ad in the paper about cutting down trees on his property. The first ten trees were free as long as you cut it down yourself. So I did. And the decorations are mostly hand me downs and I made the ornaments myself."

"Oh God", Brooke frowned.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Dude, you're like a super human Betty Crocker baking, Martha Stewart living, Paul Bunyan cutting super wife."

"I do what I can", she teased.

"Well anyway. I've got to get out of here. You're depressing me. I'm gonna go home to Lucas and microwavable Uncle Ben's TV dinner and my two hundred dollar fake tree. Thanks for the closet space."

"No problem", Haley said as she hugged her. "Take care, you."

She smiled as she watched Brooke pull away and seconds later the Land Rover was cruising in the driveway. He looked tired but he gave her a kiss anyway and plopped on the couch, eating meat loaf while half watching Sports Center. Haley hummed as she went about cleaning their house.

_**Every night I watch you sleep,  
Peace in dreams I hope you'll keep,**_

_**Until your death,**_

_**With your last bre-**_

Nathan chuckled as he listened to her struggle with the lyrics.

"What was that? You writing a song or planning on killing me?"

"Officially I'm writing a new song, unofficially… I'd watch your back", she joked. "I was playing around with some chords on the guitar but…"

Haley had always been musically inclined. She had a beautiful singing voice as well as a talent playing guitar and the piano. She occasionally liked to write songs but all she had was a pencil, a notebook and a guitar she'd owned since her early teens that was in desperate need of a tune up.

Nathan continued looking as she went about the house. She was a great wife. His house was always cleaned and his food always cooked. Besides that she was his best friend, a true companion. Anyone who'd ever met her would say she had a heart of gold and it was true. She was always doing nice things and taking care of other people. Nathan thought hard as he tried to remember the last time Haley had actually enjoyed something for herself. Sighing, he knew that would all have to change somehow. He just didn't quite know where to start…

-

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

**-**

The couple sat holding each other in front of a roaring fire. The night was perfect as they lay in PJ's bundled up in a single blanket.

"You know something, Hales?"

"What's that?"

"When I was a little boy, every Christmas, I had every toy you could possibly think of underneath the tree. When I got older, the presents just got more elaborate. Telescopes, bicycles…hell, one year I even got my own golf cart. And before I had a driver's license, I had a brand new Mustang. I thought that was the life. But it wasn't. It isn't. This here…you, me, us just being together is really what matters most. It kind of freaks me out a little bit, because I've never felt this way or depended on somebody like I feel about and depend on you. I just don't want to do anything to mess this up or drive you away...ever. I know I'm not the easiest guy to be married to but I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you with all my heart."

She turned around and looked at him, a bright smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Nathan, I love you, too."

He planted soft kisses on her lips.

"Nate…"

"Yeah?"

"I know tomorrow is officially Christmas but I don't want to wait. I want you to have your present now."

"Okay", he smiled. "What is it?"

"Remember Gary, that kid we went to high school with that used to work at the pretzel shop in the mall?"

"Wait, you got me Gary as a present? Or did you get me a pretzel?" Nathan teased.

"No, smart ass. I used to tutor Gary as well. I hadn't seen him since graduation but the other day he came in the café and we started talking. You'll never guess what he does for a living. He's a tattoo artist. He works in that store off of Market Street. Anyway, he told me I should come in and get a tattoo sometime and that it's be on the house as thanks for helping him out so much in high school."

"That's cool."

"So…I did."

She turned and raised the shirt, exposing her lower back. In small letters read "Naley Forever".

"You like it? It's small and discreet and it was free so technically it was in the rules about our holiday gift exchange. Also it's a testament of how much I love you and how committed we are. Tattoos are permanent…just like our love. So. What do you think?"

Nathan stared at the ink on his wife's body. It was totally out of character for Haley Scott to get a tattoo but that's part of what made him like it so much.

"I…damn, Hales. I'm surprised but I like it. I really do. It's beautiful…and so are you."

She grinned as she leaned over and kissed him.

"My turn", he said. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, okay?"

"Okay", she giggled.

He shuffled around for a few minutes, then it was time.

"Hales, how much do you love me?"

"Nathan!"

"Okay, okay. You can open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked at what was sitting in front of her and taking up half the space of the living room floor.

"Nathan…"

"You love it?"

"What did you go and do?"

"Now you have something to compose on."

"But we agreed not to spend money and…"

"Yeah but this is nice and it's something you needed and definitely something you deserve and I figured you'd love it."

Tears streamed down her face as she scurried off to the bedroom.

"Nathan, you have to take it back."

Confused, he followed her.

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I like it. I love it. Nathan, it's beautiful but we're supposed to be saving money."

"Haley, we have the rest of our lives to save money. It's Christmas and our first one married. I wanted to do something nice for you."

"We had an agreement Nathan and it was for a reason. We are in debt. Do you understand that? All our income now needs to be used for necessities and savings for what's left over. I know you grew up rich and you never had to deal with money before but things are different now. You don't go out and splurge on keyboards because you feel like it."

"Haley! You are a really good musician! Okay? I have a feeling about your music. It's gonna pay off someday and..."

"In the meantime, what's gonna pay our bills?"

She stood there shaking and crying and the image only made him angrier. The wife he loved more than anything, a woman he would kill or die for had the nerve to cry and be ungrateful when he had put his heart and soul into making her happy.

"Fine! You know what? I was just trying to do something nice for you. Sue me for trying to make my wife happy."

"You want to do something nice for me? Take it back", she said quietly.

Cursing, Nathan grabbed his jacket.

"Nate…"

"I'm out of here."

He hopped in the Land Rover and roared off, madder than he had been in a while. His wife sat on their couch sobbing her eyes out. One thing was true…it would be a Christmas to remember.


	8. It's Tough Being The Boss

Haley wandered through the empty halls of Club Tric. Karen was at home with Andy and on the way over Haley had seen Deb's car parked on the street by the café so she figured it was a safe time to go be with one of her best friends. Besides giving good advice, there was just something about hanging around Peyton that made you feel good and at ease.

Walking around to the main area where the stage was, Haley stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a horrifying rendition of The Temptations song, "My Girl", one so bad it could easily compete with any one of the American Idol seasons' Hall of Shame. Sitting at a nearby table with clip board and pen in hand, lap top in front of her, Peyton winced as the performer tried to hit a particularly brutal high note.

"Uh…thank you. That was um, really…something. I'll be in touch."

The girl frowned and walked off stage leaving Peyton with her head in her hands.

"Bad day?" Haley asked.

"You have no idea", Peyton smiled as she looked up. "Now I know why Simon Cowell is such an ass. What's up? What brings you by today?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I felt like seeing you. What are you doing?"

"We need live entertainment for New Year's Eve, kind of a brilliant last minute management decision. Karen's off today and Deb is manning the café so yours truly got stuck with the honor of sitting through 89 of what had to be the worst singers ever. I kid you not. It's crazy. I mean, you just saw a little bit of what I've been going through and unfortunately, she wasn't the worst one. I mean, it's amazing. These people have to know they can't sing."

Haley laughed at her friend's frustration. It felt good to take her mind off her own problems for a while.

"You'll find someone, Pey."

"I hope so but it's looking pretty bleak right now. Hey…you sing don't you? I've heard you a couple times. What about…"

"Oh no", Haley cut her off. "I do sing but it's mostly messing around on the guitar at home or belting out James Taylor tunes in the shower. Nathan is usually my only audience. I don't think I'm ready to perform in public."

"Well if you change your mind…"

"I won't but you'd be the first person I call", Haley smiled.

"Thanks. So speaking of the hubby, how are things going with Nathan?"

"Better if you consider upgrading from arguing to not speaking at all, an accomplishment."

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Look, you don't want to waste time fighting. You guys love each other. Go home and work it out."

"It's not that easy, Peyton."

"Why not? I mean, how hard is it to say you're sorry?"

"Me? Why do I have to be sorry?"

"Hales, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit? I mean, it's not like the guy committed murder or anything. He bought you a really cool present that he knew you would love and get a whole lot of use from and he did it because he loves you."

"It is a beautiful gift and I do love it but…"

"But what?"

"But money is an issue, Peyton. Nathan knows that. He knew better. We've had discussions about our financial situation over and over again."

"Geez, Hales, is it that bad? I mean, we don't have much saved but if you and Nathan are in trouble, Anna and I would be more than happy to spot you a loan and…"

"Oh no. No. Peyton, I couldn't. Really. I appreciate the offer and I love you but we can't take your money. Besides it would just be one more person we owe."

"Alright. But if you change your mind or if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to come and ask because you know I'll always be here for you. And I just hate seeing you so miserable now fighting with Nathan over money."

"I hate it, too. We rarely fight but when we do it's usually big and I hate it. I mean, I love him. God, I love my husband with all my heart. And I love him for buying me that keyboard and I hate myself for flying off the handle about it but one of us has to be sensible. Gosh, men can be so clueless sometimes."

"That's what you get for marrying a rich boy", Peyton teased.

"Trust me, Nathan isn't the rich one…Dan and Deb are. But he grew up with money always around and now that's just not the case. We have priorities and responsibilities. It's hard and it sucks…I know that. I hate that our financial situation is this way and I hate that it's mostly my fault. Growing up, with seven other brothers and sisters, my family didn't have much. I mean, we weren't dirt poor but everything was a struggle. I learned pretty quickly that money doesn't grow on trees. And I saw how hard it was for them and I always promised myself it wouldn't be that way for me. I wanted something more. Now we don't even have any kids and we're still starting off on the wrong foot. We shouldn't have to deal with this at this age. It makes me question a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like everything. I don't know. Like…what if it was all a mistake?"

"What's a mistake?" Peyton asked as she fiddled with the lap top.

"Getting married."

"Haley!"

"What?"

"Come on. You're having some money problems, who isn't? Your husband is clueless sometimes, what guys aren't? You might even have the right to be pissed off but don't let one petty incident make you rethink your entire relationship."

"Peyton, I love Nathan and I love being married to him. I was just wondering if we rushed things or got married too early. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You love Anna, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you think it's forever?"

"I don't know", Peyton shrugged, running her hand through her curls. "I don't think like that. I mean, what is forever? Of course you're talking to a total chicken shit commitment phobe here but still. All I know is that today I am in love and happy and I have a very special person at home that I want to be with. Will it be that way tomorrow or the next day or next month or next year? I don't know. I hope so but I really don't know."

"I don't know either."

"I tell you what I do know. I know that you and Nathan are great together. You guys really love each other and you've been through a lot over the past six years. Your relationship has survived much more than a fight over a Christmas present."

"You're right", Haley sighed. "Oh God, Peyton, you're right. I've been a fool. It's a great present and I love it and I love Nathan for getting it for me. I guess I owe him and apology. Thanks for the advice."

"Any time."

The girls hadn't even noticed the young man who had waltzed into the makeshift audition room. The sudden strumming of a guitar startled them.

"Looks like you've got another audition", Haley noted.

"He's not on the list", Peyton said, flipping through the clipboard. "Wait a second. I know that guy. It's that rude little twerp that works at the music store downtown."

Before either one could speak another word, the man began to sing. Haley and Peyton exchanged astonished glances. He was good. His voice was more than good…it was great.

"Wow", Haley said when he finished. "Looks like you found your man."

Peyton frowned but stood and walked over to the stage, Haley at her heels.

"Hey. I'm Peyton Sawyer, part owner of Tric. This is my friend, Haley Scott…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are and I've seen her around. So when do I play?"

"The New Year's celebration starts at nine so you might want to come an hour earlier for set up and sound checks", Haley offered as if she were part owner of the club.

"Listen, Mr…"

"Keller. Chris Keller is the name."

"Mr. Keller", Peyton briskly continued. "You were okay but I had a lot of people show up today. I have some decisions to make so I'll be in touch."

"Whatever", he shrugged nonchalantly as he walked offstage.

"Pey, are you out of your mind?" Haley asked. "That guy is good. According to you, he's probably been the best you've seen all day."

"He's a good musician, Haley but the guy is a Class A jerk. He's arrogant and self righteous and…"

"It's not like you're gonna date him. Peyton, you have a deadline and I don't see any other more appealing options. Just put your personal feelings aside and put the club first. Deb and Karen are counting on you."

"I am, I mean, I will. Oh shit. Who am I kidding? You're right, Hales. Gosh, I hate this. But I wouldn't need him if I had you…"

"But you don't have me because I am in no way prepared to sing in front of a huge crowd so just swallow your pride and suck it up."

"Man, sometimes it really sucks being the boss."

Letting out a dramatic breath, Peyton started out after Chris Keller.


	9. The Start Of Something New

Haley noticed the sullen expression on her husband's face before she even set foot in the living room. He was in his usual position camped out in front of the television drinking a beer.

"Hey", she said softly. "It's New Year's Eve tonight."

"I know that", Nathan said, not looking at her.

"They're doing that big party at Tric tonight. Remember, I told you? Anyway, I'm gonna go and support Karen and Peyton and try to have a good time while I'm at it. Nathan, it would really mean a lot if you came with me. I really want us to celebrate the New Year together."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm coated venom. "I mean, can we even afford the tickets to get in? You never know. Twenty bucks might set us back a few years. That's why I'm not drinking Bud Light. I got the cheap stuff that was on sale. Wouldn't want my six pack to cost our future kids their college education."

"Nathan, stop it. Please. I said was sorry."

"No you didn't."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Nathan. Okay? I was wrong and I admit that. I totally overreacted. I love the gift. That keyboard is the nicest present I've ever gotten. And it means a lot to me that I have a husband caring and thoughtful enough who believes in my talent and wants to get something like that for me. Honey, we can't be as careless as we used to be with money but I should have been more grateful. Because I am. I love the keyboard and I want to keep it. Thank you."

"Alright", he shrugged.

"Just alright?"

"Haley, I accept your apology. What more do you want, a back flip?"

She held her tears until she reached the shower. She cried as the hot water poured over her body. She had been wrong and her apology had been genuine but her husband wasn't trying to hear her. He was angry and probably had a right to be. Still she hated when he was like that. Not only did it hurt her feelings but it scared her. It reminded her of the old, evil, high school Nathan that used to be a clone of his father.

Getting herself together, she dried off and ran a blow dryer through her hair. Sometimes she absolutely hated her auburn locks that were naturally curly and unruly. Sighing she slipped on a lace bra and panty set and sat in front of her vanity mirror to flat iron her hair. New Year's Eve was supposed to be a happy time. It was supposed to be about champagne and parties and hanging out with friends while sharing a kiss with her husband as the ball dropped. She had to bite her lip to stop from crying again. Midway through her hair job, the bedroom door creaked open. Nathan walked in and stood behind her before his hands began gently kneading her shoulders.

"I'm sorry", he whispered as he kissed her neck. "I was a real dick back there. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, too", she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Baby, I love you so much. I hate it when we fight."

"Me too. Hales, I should have been more considerate about Christmas. We had an agreement and…"

"Nathan, it doesn't matter", she said, putting a finger to his lips. "It's over now. All I want to hear you say is that you're going to the club with me tonight and we're gonna have a good time and at midnight you'll kiss me, then we'll come home later and make love all night. That's all I want to hear."

"Sounds like a plan", he grinned.

* * *

By ten p.m. Tric was in full swing. There was a lively crowd inside and still a line at the door that stretched into the parking lot. Haley held Nathan's hand tightly as she acknowledged the familiar faces inside. They waved to Mouth McFadden, who had been hired as the club's deejay. Jules and Keith sat at the bar with Andy and Lucas. Karen and Peyton were doing rounds, surveilling the area. Brooke and Anna were happily chatting and downing shots.

"How bad do you want a drink?" Nathan asked his wife, pointing out that Deb was behind the bar and Dan was sitting at the end of it.

"I'm pretty thirsty", she said meekly.

"Don't ever say I don't love you", Nathan winked. "Call the police if I'm not back in five minutes.

Haley stood patiently in a corner, bobbing her head to the beat of the music. She even managed to smile when Felix Garcia and his wife Teresa walked by. Felix was the brother of Anna and the Garcia family had moved to Tree Hill during the gang's junior year of high school. Somehow he had managed to worm his way into their inner circle of friends. Felix was loud, brash, cocky, way too flirtatious and slightly creepy but over time Haley had warmed up to him. Nathan never had and the fact that Felix had married an ultra snobbish former cheerleader and beauty queen, the couples didn't have a lot of interaction. The only problem Haley did have with Felix and Teresa was their disapproval and treatment of Anna and Peyton's lesbian relationship. Sure they had all been shocked when the two had initially hooked up but the surprise had long worn off. It had been over a year and the pair was still going strong. They were happy and in love, good to each other and supportive of one another. Wasn't that what love was about anyway? Haley seriously doubted Felix was half as happy in his marriage to the ultimate ice princess.

Nathan returned with their drinks and after a terse moment of exchanging hellos with the in laws, the couple was having a good time with their friends. No sooner than they all had found a booth to sit in, Peyton walked by looking paler than a ghost and madder than a hornet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Anna asked, grabbing her lover's hand.

"Nothing. I…I'm fine. Just business stuff. You guys go on and have a good time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll join you in a bit."

"You better. I want my midnight kiss", Anna purred seductively.

Still not convinced, Haley waited a few minutes before excusing herself and going off to find her friend. Peyton was in the back in a heated argument with Chris Keller.

"Peyton, everything okay?" Haley asked.

"No! Everything is not okay. In fact, thanks to this jerk off here, things are anything but okay. First of all, he presents me with this ridiculous list of demands like he's freaking J. Lo or something. Hales, listen to this…chamomile tea, vegetarian pizza and Magnum condoms…extra large."

"What?" Chris shrugged. "The regular sized ones cut off my circulation."

"I'd like to cut off your circulation and something else right about now", Peyton fumed.

"What's the problem?" Haley asked.

"This idiot is threatening not to play."

"Look, this is too mainstream for me, alright?" Chris said. "It's not my deal. Chris Keller doesn't do the Usher and Kelly Clarkson teeny bopper bubble gum thing. This crowd isn't ready for me."

"Chris, you promised", Haley said. "Your name is all over the ads and posters. People are expecting you to play. If you don't what is Peyton gonna do for the live entertainment?"

"What about you?" he asked. "I've heard you can sing. Why don't you take my place?"

"Me? Who told you that? I can't…I mean, I don't sing…usually. At least not in public."

"What's the deal, Chris?" Peyton demanded, hands on hips. "Are you in or not? Because I need you up on that stage now."

"No dice, Curly. Chris Keller ain't playing to a bunch a mallrats."

"Oh really? Well thanks a fucking lot! You know, I wish you would have told me that before I hired your ass. And when the hell did you start referring to yourself in the third person? Oh never mind that. I'm ruined. Absolutely ruined."

Haley saw the desperation on Peyton's face. She also saw that Chris Keller wasn't budging. The fear welled up inside her before she could even move. The stage fright alone was enough to make her want to vomit but she had no other choice. Peyton was her friend. She had to help her. Not even bothering to take a breath, she took the stage and sat in front of the keyboard. Don't think, just play, she said to herself over and over again. And then her fingers did just that. They softly tapped the keys as her angelic and melodic voice hit every note perfectly of the latest ballad she had written. The whole time her eyes remained shut and when she was done and they opened, Haley Scott saw a room full of people on their feet clapping for her. Finally she could breathe again.

"Where did that come from?" Nathan grinned as he hugged her.

"I have no idea. God, babe, I was so scared. But Peyton's singer backed and out and she had no one else and…"

"You definitely rocked the house, Tutor Wife", Brooke grinned.

"You sure did", Lucas agreed.

"Hales, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Peyton cried as she grabbed her friend. "Thank you very much for saving my ass and Tric's as well. You were awesome, kid."

"It was okay", Chris shrugged as he approached the circle of friends. "Predictably sappy ballad but good. You have potential."

"Thanks…I think", Haley smiled.

"Here's my number", he said, handing her a card. "Call me sometime. I can definitely see us working on some stuff together. I've got some studio time coming up."

"Are you serious?" Haley asked in disbelief. "Um, sure. Thank you."

"No problem. And Blondie, I hope you aren't still pissed at me. If it wasn't for me, she never would have gotten over her fear and gotten on that stage."

"What, so you were being a good samaritan?" Peyton scoffed. "You deliberately didn't go on stage just so Haley would?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who's to say? But Chris Keller ain't telling. Anyway, I hope you and I are still cool."

"I don't know…"

"I said cool, it's not like we'd ever date or anything. You aren't my type."

"And you're definitely not hers", Anna intervened as she passionately French kissed her girlfriend, squeezing Peyton's ass for emphasis.

Everyone gave a chuckle at the look on Chris' face and the gang began to disperse as it was soon time for the end of year countdown.

"Surprised?" Nathan asked as Chris still wore a look of shock.

"I don't know but what I wouldn't give to join that little party", he smirked before taking off.

Nathan and Haley just shook their heads as they joined the others in counting.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year!"

Confetti fell and the partygoers cheered but for Nathan and Haley, they were the only two people in the room. The familiar and traditional New Year's song, Auld Lang Syne played and the couple held each other as they swayed to the music. Hopes and dreams filled their heads as their lips never left one another. It was a new day, a new year and a new beginning.


	10. Chance Encounters

Haley walked down the main street of Tree Hill browsing in all the windows of the various shops. She couldn't help but make a pit stop in the local ice cream and malt shop. Bubba's frozen custard was her favorite guilty pleasure along with trying on expensive clothes that she knew she couldn't afford.

The sun was beginning to set and as usual Nathan had called and said he wouldn't be on time for dinner. Across the street from the corner of her eye, Haley saw the music shop. Her heart skipped a little bit. It had been a few weeks since New Year's and Tric and she still hadn't called Chris Keller. She meant to and she wanted to but something was holding her back although she didn't know what. Biting her lip, she decided to stroll by. Maybe he'd be working. She had no idea but what was the harm in dropping by? She walked in and immediately began looking for CDs.

"We're closing in five minutes."

The arrogant tone was unmistakable. Chris Keller was definitely on duty.

"Hi. Um, I don't know if you remember me but…"

"Haley something or another. From Tric. You're Goldilocks' friend."

"Uh yeah. Hi. You gave me your number and…"

"You didn't call."

"I didn't. I…I've been busy with stuff. Sorry about that. I just thought I'd drop by."

"Why?"

"I don't know. To buy some CDs maybe. Or I was thinking we could talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Music. Us working together."

"You mean in the studio?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You said…"

"I know what I said but I said it almost three weeks ago. You didn't call so the offer no longer stands."

"Sorry. I didn't know there was an expiration date."

"Call it what you want but I don't have time for your lame ass jokes. I never joke about music. See that picture up there? That's Jeff Buckley. Ever heard of the guy?"

"Yeah. Who hasn't?"

"That man's the reason I became a musician. You know why? Because he never sold out."

"Didn't he also drown in a river?"

"Listen, if you want to work in the studio with me, you've got to be a lot nicer than that."

"I do want to work with you in the studio."

"Think you're good enough?"

"Don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. I asked you first."

"Well yeah…I guess."

"You guess? You can't guess. Guessing doesn't make careers or sell records. Confidence is the key. If you don't believe in yourself, how can you expect anyone else to?"

"You're right."

"I know I'm right. Now I'm cool with laying down some tracks but you have to be serious about this."

"I am", she breathed. "I'm ready."

"Okay. I believe you. Look, I have to lock up but we could talk some more about this. There's a pizza place down the block…"

"Pizza? Um, okay…sure. I have a few minutes."

Haley waited nervously as Chris continued shutting down the store. Minutes later they were walking side by side down the block. They went in and a waitress seated them at a table near the front where they ordered Cokes.

"So, you write a lot?"

"Some", Haley shrugged.

"Got anything on you?"

"Actually…"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a few folded pieces of notebook paper she had scribbled lyrics on. Chris took them and glanced over the words.

"You're a good writer."

"Thanks", she smiled.

"I said good, not great. In this business you have to be great. Good doesn't cut it. Your songs have a lot of meaning, we just need to work on making them edgier."

"Edgier?"

"Yeah. Take this part right here. What's the melody?"

Haley hummed him the tune she had been working on.

"It's too soft. The typical Celine Dion type ballad. Those are okay but you need to work on your range. Broaden your horizons. Try taking those words and making it more of a rock song."

"I don't think I could."

"Sure you can. Listen…"

He put her words to a harder harmony and a smile broke across Haley's face. She couldn't believe how different and how much better the song sounded already. Chris was really talented. Together they sat over pizza and soft drinks discussing music.

A few feet away, the front door opened. Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed home. No answer. That was odd. Haley should have been there by then. He felt bad about her always cooking dinner so he had decided to grab a pizza instead. Her favorite toppings varied so to be safe he wanted to consult with her first. He pushed the "send" button linking to her cell phone. As soon as he did, he jumped as he heard the ring tone from the Gavin DeGraw song "I Don't Wanna Be". That's weird, Nathan thought. Haley had that exact ring tone programmed into her cell from any phone calls from Nathan.

"Chris, excuse me for a sec. That's my husband."

Haley answered the phone but Nathan had already walked towards her.

"Hales? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, baby", she said, kissing him. "Um, you remember Chris from Tric? We ran into each other and we've been going over material to record. Isn't that great?"

Nathan looked down at the little punk who had barely acknowledged him and who was now giving him a sickening smirk. There was something that bothered him about Haley working with the guy. It bothered him even more that they were "working" over dinner.

"Yeah. It's great", Nathan mumbled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got off early, well earlier than usual and I didn't want you cooking. I was gonna grab us a pizza."

"Oh sweetie, thank you. Um, Chris and I already ate though. I'm pretty full."

"Yeah, I bet. Anyway, I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm starving. I'm gonna get something to go. I don't want to interrupt so I guess I'll see you back at the house."

Nathan wasn't mad but he crossing the annoyed line, one that Haley recognized all too well. It was getting late and they had accomplished enough for the night.

"No, babe. I'll ride back with you. Chris, thanks so much for all your help. I had a really great time and I'm really looking forward to the studio."

He simply nodded and the couple left. On and on the whole night Nathan and endured his wife talk about recording music at the studio and writing lyrics with Chris. Chris was so cool. Chris was so talented. Chris had connection. Please. Nathan wanted to throw up. He didn't want to rain on his wife's parade. Haley was truly talented and always sacrificing for everyone else. It was good to see her go after something for herself. Still she didn't need Chris and more importantly, Nathan didn't trust him.


	11. Just A Little Late

As usual, it was a chaotic morning in the Scott home. Nathan had managed to press the "snooze" button a record ten times thus setting the wake up time one hour behind schedule. From then on it had been a whirling mass of showers, teeth brushing, dressing, and fumbling to grab some kind of breakfast in the kitchen.

"Got everything?" Haley asked again.

"I think so. Gym bag, briefcase, laptop…"

"Here", she said, tossing him an apple and a granola bar. "Something to tide you over in case you get hungry before lunch."

"Thanks, babe."

"And don't forget. You need to be off work by six and not a minute later. That'll give you just enough to come back here, shower, dress so we can make it to the party by eight."

"Okay."

"Nate, sweetie, I'm serious. Six o'clock. Promise me, okay? And don't let your dad come up with some stupid reason why you'll have to stay late. I wouldn't put his past him trying to ruin tonight."

Love was in the air and it was Andy and Karen's official engagement party.

"Six, I promise, Hales. I'll be here. Besides, I don't think you'll have to worry about Dad trying to make me late. Unfortunately he'll be there too."

"What? Nathan, are you kidding me?"

It struck Haley weird that Dan Scott, Karen's ex and the father of her son, the same man who had spent years ignoring and belittling her, doing anything to make life difficult, had been invited to a celebration for her new engagement. At the same time, it had been weird when Karen and Dan's wife, Deb, had become best friends.

"Only in Tree Hill", Nathan sighed with a shrug. "Anyway, I've got to get going. I'll see you tonight."

He gave his wife a quick kiss and then he was off. Haley had an hour before her shift at the café and since the weather wasn't too bad, she opted to walk the short distance in lieu of catching the bus. Sometimes it was a depressing thought wandering if she and Nathan would ever get out of Tree Hill but at other times it felt like home. Haley couldn't help but smile as she opened the door to the café and put the apron on over her clothes. As depressing as it could be, sometimes the familiar brought comfort.

There was only one customer so far for breakfast so Haley hurriedly took his order and tried not to smile as she saw Karen, googly eyed and goofy grinning, on the phone obviously with Andy. No sooner than the food was up, the door opened and in dragged Peyton obviously in need of some morning caffeine.

"Well if it isn't my trusty club promoter and business partner", Karen smiled. "Haley, her meal is on the house."

"Thanks but I'm not really much of a breakfast eater", Peyton shrugged. "Can I just get a bran muffin and cappuccino?"

"You got it", Haley said as she went about pouring the steaming French Vanilla liquid into a mug.

"Hales, I know I've said it a thousand times already but you totally rocked the house on New Year's. I mean it. You were great."

"Thanks."

"Since you were such a hit, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming back sometime and performing as a sort of regular."

"Wow. Peyton, I'm flattered but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have a set."

The door open and in swaggered Chris Keller.

"I have plenty of songs", he butted in, obviously catching part of the girls' conversation.

"Really?" Peyton asked with mock astonishment. "See, that's weird because I wouldn't know that. I've never even heard him play one."

"Ah, but you know, let's just skip to the track where you tell me you want me to play."

"And why would I do that, Chris? How do I know you're not gonna screw me again?"

"Been there, done that", he shrugged.

"Are you gonna have another list of crazy demands?"

"Just one this time…Haley plays with me."

Haley smiled through her surprise. Their first impromptu brainstorm had gone relatively well but she wasn't sure she was ready for the big leagues.

"Chris, do you really think I'm ready for that?"

"Uh, no. But you will be if we rehearse tonight."

"Tonight? Oh I can't. Sorry. It's Andy and Karen's engagement party."

"Hmm, just as well. I don't really want to play with someone who's not totally committed. Not with record labels in the audience."

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton who was smirking.

"I have this new song I've been working on that would be great for your demo but if you really want to blow it all off for some party…"

"Okay", Haley finally conceded. "Give me the address of the studio and I can be there at three this afternoon. I can spare a couple of hours but that's it."

He scribbled down directions and walked off looking quite pleased with himself. Sometimes the arrogant and self righteous attitude Peyton had pre warned her about made her want to strangle Chris but she had to admit the new adventure he was taking her on was oddly exciting. And so was he.

* * *

Breakfast shift was slow but the lunch rush was the exact opposite. Haley had been on her feet non-stop for hours and she was slightly relieved when things calmed down after one. Taking a quick but much needed breather in the back, she picked up her phone to call her husband.

"Nathan Scott."

"Hi baby, it's me. How's your day?"

"Good. Busy. What about you?"

"Same. Lunch was crazy and a little kid put a scoop of ice cream in my apron pocket but other than that…"

"Sounds like fun", Nathan laughed. "Tell you what, I'll trade you."

"Me come work for Dan the Terrible? No thanks. I'll stick to bratty children that use frozen treats as deadly weapons. Anyway, I called to tell you that something really cool has come up. Peyton stopped by the café and she wants to hire me for a few dates at Tric coming up."

"Haley, that's awesome."

"I know. But um…she wants…the deal is, I'm playing with Chris."

"Chris?" Nathan questioned. "Come on. Haley, you don't need that guy."

"He's got connections and they're gonna see me play and… it's just really important that I rehearse with him."

"Fine", he sighed. "Whatever."

"Starting today."

"Hales!"

"Nathan, I'll practice around three and I'll be home by the time you get there. We'll have plenty of time to get ready and we won't be late or miss anything."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Haley stopped singing and took the earphones off, unsure of the reaction she'd receive. Chris stood for a minute before entering the recording booth. He leaned against the door and watched her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The only problem is… you know… labels don't spend millions of dollars promoting fine. Radio stations don't put fine into their rotation. So record execs aren't gonna come see fine, Haley."

"I thought you said you had interest."

"I do and if I had a great demo I could get them to come to Tric but right now we don't even have enough for a demo. All you have are three originals and two cover songs and all of them are just…fine."

Haley ran her fingers through her hair. Being in the studio with Chris wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. It was both exhausting and frustrating.

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll have to work harder."

"Damn right you will."

"Do you have the time?"

"It's a quarter till eight", he answered, looking at his watch.

Haley's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Time had definitely flown. It didn't feel like they had been working for a whole five hours. She grabbed her bag and fetched her cell. It was a miracle Nathan hadn't been blowing up her line with calls. Looking at the screen of the flip phone were the words NO SERVICE. Great. Poor reception explained it all. She could only imagine the amount and content of messages he had probably left.

"Oh my God. I have to get out of here. I'm so late. My husband is going to have a seizure!"

"Just tell him what we were working on. He'll understand."

"Oh trust me, he won't", she said as she packed up. "You don't know Nathan."

"Well at least let me give you a ride somewhere. Bus doesn't come for another 45 minutes and it'd be a long cold walk."

He was right.

"Um…okay. Yeah. If you could give me a lift to my house, I'd really appreciate it."

They climbed in Chris' 87 Dodge and made the trek across town to where Nathan and Haley lived. She sighed as she saw all the lights were off in the house and the Land Rover was nowhere to be seen. It was already well after eight."

-

**MEANWHILE**

**-**

Nathan was at a cross between being worried and being extremely pissed off. Not only was Haley with Chris but she hadn't bothered to call and was late. On top of that, her cell was going straight to voicemail. Why was her phone off? If he had pulled the same stunt, she would have gone crazy. Actually, it wasn't in her nature to behave that way. It was so unlike her. He dialed her cell phone again. If she dared answer he prayed he'd be able to contain the four letter words sitting on the tip of his tongue.

"Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Haley Scott. I am unavailable to talk at this time so leave a message when it beeps and I'll get back to you…"

"Hales, it's me", Nathan said in a tense voice. "I don't know whether to be pissed off or worried sick. Either way you're starting to freak me out. Call me back as soon as you get this."

He hung up the phone and tried to keep his cool among the guests.

"Still no sign of her?" Lucas asked as he approached his brother.

"Not yet."

"Be cool, man. She'll be here."

Just when Nathan thought things couldn't get any worse, he spotted his parents out of the corner of his eye.

"My, my, my", Dan smirked. "If it isn't the best looking gentlemen in the room, excluding myself of course."

"How's it going, Dan? Hi, Deb", Lucas greeted them as Nathan nervously surveyed the front door again.

"Where is your wife tonight?" Deb looked around.

Nathan felt his cheeks burn. He knew his folks were just loving the awkward moment and any sign of trouble in paradise.

"Haley is recording music. She'll be here soon."

"Well, I'm sure she's making an effort", Deb forced a smile.

It was a tense and awkward moment. Lucas winced as he looked at his little brother. Poor Nathan was dying.

"Hey man, can you come look at that thing I asked you about earlier?"

"Luke, what…oh that thing. Yeah. Um, Mom and Dad, can you excuse us?"

They walked away and Nathan could breathe again.

"You looked like you could use some rescuing", Lucas shrugged.

"Thanks, bro, I owe you one,"

Lucas frowned as he downed a painful shot of Jagermeister.

"Dude, can you believe Brooke can out drink me on these?"

"I bet I could too, you lightweight. Pass me one."

"I thought Haley didn't like it when you do shots and…"

"Luke, do you see my wife anywhere around?"

Nodding, Lucas clinked shot glasses with his brother before downing the alcohol.

-

**MEANWHILE**

**-**

"Dammitt. I can't believe he left without me", she whispered out loud.

"Where is this party?"

"Down by the River Court. It's at Karen and Andy's."

"How long will it take you to get ready?"

"I don't know. Quick shower, a little make up…I already knew what I was going to wear."

"Okay", he shrugged. "Go inside and get ready. I'll drop you off."

"Oh Chris, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I offered so it's cool. Now hurry up."

"Thanks. You are a lifesaver…oh, come inside. Please. I insist. There's no reason you should have to wait in the car."

They got out and entered the house. Haley immediately excused herself and went about getting ready as Chris looked around the common areas. It was tidy and almost girly, decorated in a homely but cute sort of way that screamed Haley. Most intriguing were the pictures on the wall. All of them were of a smiling or kissing Nathan and Haley. Chris paid particular attention to the large piece of art hung above the fireplace. It was a picture of Nathan on the left, Haley on the right and in the middle each half of their faces had been perfectly combined.

"I'm ready", Haley announced breathlessly as she emerged from the back in record time.

Chris raised an eyebrow. It was no secret that Haley Scott was a pretty girl. Even in the café without makeup or lounging around the house in sweats and a towel around her head, there was something and natural about her that was very attractive. That night at Tric she had looked sexy in a glamorous diva sort of way. But Chris had never seen her like she was before him. Her make up was dark and smoky and actuated her slightly bronzed skin perfectly. Her long locks were curly but she had pinned them up on top of her head with a few strands cascading down. The black dress clung to every curve and he was amazed she even knew how to walk in those strappy heels. The outfit was capped off with a dark green shawl. Haley Scott didn't just look pretty, she looked amazing. She was beautiful.

"Sorry, I took so long. Can you help me?" she asked as she turned around. "The zipper got stuck midway."

Chris Keller tried to remain cool and calm as he zipped up the rest of her dress. Still he couldn't deny the tingle that ran from the tip of his toes to the top of his head as his calloused hands made contact with her smooth skin. Without further ado, they were back in the car and headed over to Karen's. Haley talked the entire time but Chris found it hard to concentrate. She was just so beautiful.

"Here we are", she smiled as he pulled up to the curb. "And there is my husband's truck so is here without me. Now I get the pleasure of faking it the rest of the party then going home for a knock down drag out. Oh well. Thanks so much for the rides, Chris."

"Yeah. No problem. Hey, Haley?"

"Yes Chris?"

"You know how sometimes I'm a little hard on you at the studio?"

"A little?" Haley teased.

"It's just because I see a lot of potential in you. You're really talented and I believe you can do great things. That's why I push you."

She saw the seriousness and sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you", she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later."

She dashed out of the car onto the yard and into the packed house. She made it just in time to see Brooke and Peyton giving a speech and toast.

"Nathan", she whispered as she saw him. "Honey, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Haley, where were you?"

"In the studio. There was no clock and we lost track of time and my phone couldn't pick up service. It was a mess. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Maybe you should make it up to Karen and Andy."

"Nathan, have you been drinking?"

"Just a little", he mumbled.

"Please just don't me mad, okay? I don't want to fight with you."

"And I don't want to fight with you either, especially not here. Look, let's just forget about it and try to have fun the rest of the night."

"Okay", she smiled, kissing his cheek.

A few feet away Chris Keller wandered through the crowd aimlessly. Haley was nowhere in sight but there was Nathan looking as broody as ever, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey man."

Nathan's eyes widened.

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Here. Haley forgot this in my car", Chris said, handing Nathan her black purse. "Figured she might need it."

"What? Where'd you get this? What…"

"She left it in my car. I gave her a ride. No biggie. Speaking of Haley, where is she?"

"The bathroom but…"

"Dude, chill out. We were just rehearsing. I mean, Haley is totally hot but I respect the fact that she's married. It's strictly a 'look but don't touch' thing. It's cool. I can dig it. You should take it as a compliment that she's so fine because she really is. Man, do you have any idea how many guys in this room right now would kill to nail your wife?"

He smirked then left as quickly as he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Gosh, that was brutal", Haley exclaimed. "And there was a line. How do you spell relief?

E-E."

"You left your purse", Nathan said coolly handing it to her.

Haley felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Oh. Um, yeah. Chris gave me a ride. It was late and I lost track a time and waiting for the bus would have made me later and so would walking. I guess he felt bad so he gave me a ride home and he waited and he brought me here."

"That guy was in our house?" Nathan inquired, his voice raising slightly.

"Shhh. Nathan, lower your voice. You'll wake the dead. He waited in the living room while I got ready. It was no big deal. Really. I was going to tell you…"

"Yeah?" Nathan said walking away. "You're a little late…for the second time tonight."


	12. Why Lie When The Truth Will Do?

"Are you sure this doesn't look stupid?"

"Anna, you look great", Haley said truthfully for what had to be the hundredth time.

Peyton just rolled her eyes and smiled. They'd all been there at one time or another. Every woman had. That fateful trip to the hair dresser when all of a sudden you decide to try for something the drastically different then spend hours pondering over the end result. Anna still looked gorgeous as ever with her black locks trimmed and wavy with light brown highlights.

There was a knock at the door but before Haley could say "come in", Brooke had already done so. She breezed past her friends, straight into the bathroom, keeping the door open as she filled them in on the reason for her visit.

"Never mind me. I was just out shopping and on my way home I really had to pee and I realized I probably wouldn't make it all the way back to my place and that wouldn't be good for my car's leather seats or my khaki pants. So what's a girl to do? I looked up and noticed that I was just a street away from my trusty soon to be one day, I guess, in laws, that is if Lucas ever comes off the diamond ring. So anyway. That's that. I'm here and now I'm done."

Peyton, Anna, and Haley laughed as the toilet flushed and Brooke reappeared. She had given them the entire story in one breath.

"And hello to you, too, Brooke", Haley giggled.

"Hello, Friend…God, Anna, what did you do to your hair?"

"Oh no. You don't like it, Brooke? I just got it trimmed and it's a little wavy because they used hot rollers instead of flat ironing it like I normally do. And I got some highlights. Is it too much?"

Brooke stepped in closer to assess the situation.

"Yeah it kind of is too much but what the hell, right? Besides, you can pull it off."

Peyton shot Brooke a mean look. Sure that was Brooke's way of giving a brutally honest compliment but Anna was already frazzled enough as it was.

"Baby, I think you look gorgeous", Peyton reassured her as she moved in for a deep kiss.

Haley blushed as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, do you two always have to be so gay? And I'm not talking about gay in the sense that you're lesbians because I am totally cool with that even though I'm not a lesbian or bisexual even, unless you count that threesome that time down in Cancun but I don't count that because it was Spring Break, you know? Shit happens. I mean gay in the sense that you're always so corny and lovey dovey that it borderlines nauseating. Anyway, I have to get out of here. Besides the fact that you two are giving me a Will and Grace moment, I've got a half gallon of butter pecan ice cream with my name written all over it, in the car probably melting away. So love you all, talk to you soon. Bye."

The door shut and just like that Hurricane Brooke was gone.

"I will never understand how she does that", Haley smiled, shaking her head.

"Me either but we have to get going, too."

Haley nodded and hugged her friends, thanking them for a fun filled Saturday morning spent combing yard sales and the flea markets. As the girls, left Nathan was on his way back in.

"Hi, honey. Everything okay?" Haley asked, noting the frown on her husband's face.

"No and you're not gonna like it either. I've got bad news. I have to go to Vancouver."

"Vancouver?"

"Business. Something last minute. Dad just two wayed me."

"For how long?"

"Just for tonight and tomorrow night but my flight leaves in three hours."

"Sweetie, I'll miss you but it's only two nights. It might not be that bad."

"Any trip with my dad is 'that bad', Hales."

"Oh no. Is it just you two?"

"And Jasmine Stalla, one of the girls from Marketing."

"Maybe it won't be too bad then. God, if I hadn't promised to help Karen out with wedding stuff tomorrow then I could go with you. I don't think I've met Jasmine. Is she pretty?"

"Hales. Come on now."

"What? I'm just inquiring as any loving but jealous wife would. Now try not to have too much fun without me."

"Fun and Dan Scott don't belong in the same category, trust me. It'll be okay but I'll miss you though", Nathan sighed.

He went to shower and pack as Haley dutifully ironed and folded his work shirts. A few hours later she was kissing him good bye at the airport as she dropped him off. As much as she would miss him, she was actually looking forward to a night alone in their home. She passed the time by soaking in the tub for hours while sipping wine and reading trashy romance novels. Then it was a late night spent on the couch watching a Gone With The Wind, Casablanca, and My Fair Lady marathon. The next morning Haley was up bright and early to meet Jules and Karen for a day of picking out floral arrangements for the upcoming ceremony.

"I have to admit", Jules said. "The flowers are gorgeous. I wasn't sure at first when Karen said she wanted her colors to be raspberry and ivory but it's actually turned out pretty."

"It did and I'm glad. She was so nervous about it. Anyway, you and Keith still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"You bet."

"Excuse me", Haley said as she answered her cell, not recognizing the number on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Haley? It's Chris Keller."

"Oh hi. What's up, Chris?"

"Remember that music you played for me last session? Well, I had a major brainstorm last night and I put some words to it. It's written in two part harmony and it's awesome. You meet me at the studio tonight and we'll have our demo."

The excitement in his voice peaked her interest.

"Um…okay. Sure. Sounds great. I'll see you around seven then", she said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Jules asked.

"My friend, Chris. He's the one I've been recording music with. We've been trying to put this song together forever and he finally came up with some hit lyrics."

"Cool", Jules shrugged as she hugged her niece in law. "Well, have a good time, sing well and Keith and I will see you tomorrow."

Haley smiled and ran a couple of errands before it was time to meet Chris. As always, he was in the studio before she even arrived.

"Here", he said, handing her the written words.

Haley studied them. When The Stars Go Blue, was the title and the words were magical. It was perfect the way he had put them to her music. Immediately earphones were on and they were singing.

"Okay, stop the music", Chris directed the producer. "Haley, I'm just not feeling it."

"Chris, we've been at it for hours", she complained as she removed her headphones. "I'm trying my best."

"Alright Haley, listen. A lot of girls can see on key, alright? I'm gonna need something a little bit more from you. Something… a bit further south than your brain. You know what I'm saying? Listen, it's not about technique. It's about giving me something of yourself. Something that no one else gets to see. You can't play it safe in here Haley, I won't let you."

"I'm trying."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not. You're really close to something. You've got the talent but for some reason, you won't go there. If you won't g_o_ there, maybe you're just wasting my time."

She closed her eyes. They had come so far and were so close. She wanted it bad. Too badly to stop short just yet.

"Okay", she whispered.

"Come here", he beckoned. "We'll do it together. Just close your eyes and let go."

They began to sing again and it flowed in a perfect harmony. It was great, what she had been striving for and she could feel it in her soul. There were no words to express her satisfaction.

"Here", he said as they were packing up. "It's a playback of tonight's session and the final cut of our song. Go home and listen to it and tell me what you think."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Let your husband listen to it, too."

"Oh, um, Nathan's not home tonight. He's away on business in Canada."

"Canada, huh?"

"Yeah. Vancouver."

"That's stupid."

"It's for his work. Why is that stupid?" Haley frowned.

"Because if I had a girl like you waiting for me at home, I'd never leave."

Haley blushed as she stared at the floor.

"Uh, thanks but I'm sure you must have tons of girlfriends. Girls dig the whole musician thing anyway, hence your demands to Peyton for large size condoms."

"I've got girls here and there that I hang with but nobody special. It's no big deal. And you remembered that I needed large size condoms. I'm flattered."

"Oh, I…um, I…"

"It's okay, Haley. Does Nathan need large size?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah I did. And don't you think that's just a tad inappropriate?"

"Hey Toots, don't get all offended. Just a simple question. Just wondering if you had a real man at home."

"Chris…"

"I'll call you in a few days when I get more studio time. Later."

A flustered and confused Haley walked to her car. Chris' bizarre comments stayed with her on the way home as well as when she tossed and turned all night long in bed alone. How dare he ask her that? Why would he? It was none of his business and she should have told him so. No, she should have slapped his face. Would have, should have, could have. Chris Keller was the reason behind a lot of her recent sleepless nights. Groaning in frustration she buried her face in the pillow.

* * *

"Keith, can you check on the baked chicken, please?"

It was rotisserie with lemon sauce, a special recipe Karen had taught her and Haley was eager not to burn it.

"So, do I get to hear any of the progress from your little recording sessions?" Jules asked as she took a swig of beer in the living room.

"It's unfinished and I normally don't let people listen to stuff that's not finished…"

"Oh Haley, you are way too critical. If it's half as good what you did on New Year's…"

"Okay, okay. Just a little bit", Haley grinned as she played the downloaded music file from her laptop.

Jules smiled as she listened to the words.

"That sounds good."

"Really?"

"Really. I love it. You two are good together."

A key turned in the lock and the door opened.

"My hubby is home!" Haley yelled with excitement as she quickly but discreetly closed the laptop.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by Jules.

Nathan acknowledged Jules and hugged and kissed his wife.

"What were you two listening to?"

"Nothing", Haley dismissed it with the wave of a hand. "How was your trip? You made it back in one piece so I take it Dan didn't kill you."

"It was okay. Boring but okay. I missed you."

"And I missed you."

"Well, well, well", Keith grinned with one beer in hand for himself and another for Nathan. "You deserve a Bud and a hell of a lot more just for surviving two nights in the snake pit with Dan, the king cobra."

"Dude, you're telling me."

"Welcome back, Nephew. And just your luck, you have a homemade gourmet supper waiting on you. Baked rotisserie chicken in lemon sauce, baby peas, scalloped potatoes, fresh baked bread and Haley's famous Red Velvet cake baked from scratch."

"I can hardly wait", Nathan grinned, rubbing his stomach.

"I love my Jules but one of these days when I can no longer take Uncle Ben's frozen dinner plates, you and I are gonna have to trade wives."

Everyone laughed as Jules playfully punched Keith in the arm.

"So what did you do while I was gone, babe?" Nathan asked as the family settled down to eat.

Jules stared at Haley as the men paid more attention to devouring their food.

"Nothing much", Haley shrugged. "Just hung out with Jules."

Jules tried her best not to react as she processed Haley's lie and the quick closing of the laptop. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"You guys have a good time, Aunt Jules?"

Jules looked over at Haley who was practically pleading with her brown eyes.

"Yeah", Jules finally smiled. "We had a great time."


	13. Unbothered

Haley rolled right over into the bump lying beside her in bed. The bump happened to be her husband. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the morning light. She and Nathan hadn't woken up to each other in weeks. He was putting later hours at the office and she was pulling earlier shifts at the café. That left little time for anything else and the evenings Nathan was home were spent vegged out in front of the tube, drinking beer and usually crashing on the couch.

"Good morning, stranger", she smiled.

"Morning to you too", he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"A little after nine. What do you have going on today?"

"Getting fitted for my bridesmaids' gown, dinner with Brooke, and studio time with Chris. What about you?"

"Golf with Dad and Grandpa and dinner with a client."

"Wow. Our one 'free day' and we still don't get to spend any time together", Haley sighed.

"I know. It sucks, babe."

"What time do you have to leave this morning? I've got 45 minutes. Maybe we could have sex…"

"Hales", Nathan laughed. "Since when do we start scheduling sex?"

"Since we haven't had it in forever."

"You're right. It has been about a week, huh?"

"Nine days and counting…"

"We have to be the most chaste newlyweds ever."

"I know", she sighed. "We're horrible."

"Tell you what, Hales. I'll keep dinner with my client short and sweet, you speed up the recording session with Bono and we meet back here by eight. The rest of the night is ours. I'm talking about a hot bubble bath and even hotter sex all night long. What do you say to that, Mrs. Scott?"

"I say that sounds like the perfect way to spend an evening, Mr. Scott", she said kissing him. "Besides, we need some time for ourselves. I miss my husband."

They showered, dressed, kissed and were off on their separate excursions eagerly anticipating the romantic late night to come.

* * *

Dinner with the client, rather Dan's client, went as well and long as to be expected. After the torture was over, Nathan continued sitting at the bar, wasting the time away with a Shirley Temple wondering how his life had gotten to that point. He was miserable at the dealership, miserable working for Dan and miserable in Tree Hill period. It wasn't the future he had envisioned and he wanted more, that was for certain.

"Nathan? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Jasmine", he said, turning around. "Dad conned me into having that client dinner with the rep from Ford tonight."

"How did that go? Not so good, huh? Dinner's over, the client is gone and you're still at the bar drinking. What gives?"

"Just hanging out…thinking about stuff. What about you? What brings you here? Big date?"

"Me? Unfortunately not. I'm here because the latest edition of Cosmo says that every fabulous single woman should get dressed up and go out to dinner at a nice place by herself."

"Well, you look really pretty", he said, causing them both to blush.

"Thanks. You mind if I join you for one drink?"

"Not at all", he said, checking his watch and discovering that it was still early.

She ordered a Mai-Tai for herself and another Shirley Temple for him.

"So", he asked, a few drinks later. "You always listen to Cosmo."

"I do", she grinned. "It's my Bible. However, I am still single and all the editors and writers for the magazine all appear to be married so something's wrong."

"You'll find someone. When you do, he'll be a lucky man. I mean, you're beautiful and successful and smart. Any man would be damn lucky to marry you."

"Who says I'm looking for a husband?"

"See? I told you you were smart. Rushing into marriage is not the answer."

"Are we speaking from experience?" she asked, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"No", Nathan said, smile disappearing as he caught himself. "That's not what I meant."

"Okay. Well don't let me spoil the mood. I mean, as much fun as we had in Vancouver…"

"Who would have known you were so good at pool, Jasmine?"

"And who would have known you were so bad at singing, Nathan?"

"You are one to talk. I didn't sing that duet badly all by myself", he laughed, remembering their ear splitting attempt at the song Summer Nights from the musical Grease soundtrack.

"I had fun", she said, letting her hand drop casually on his knee.

"Yeah", he said softly. "Me too."

Three tables away Peyton and Anna sat trying to have a romantic dinner. Peyton's attention had been diverted elsewhere ever since she had seen her best friend's husband laughing it up with another beautiful woman.

"Anna, oh God, do you see that? Her hand is on his leg, for God's sake! Have they no shame? That's it. I'm going over there and…"

"And what?"

"Give him a piece of my mind."

"Pey, it's not our business. Besides, we don't even know the situation. Nathan loves Haley. I'm sure it's perfectly innocent."

"What if it's not? I'm calling Haley."

"No, you're not", Anna said, grabbing and taking away the phone. "Let them handle this. We don't know the whole story so what's the sense in you interrupting? Besides, this sounds like a bad episode of Three's Company."

"Fine", Peyton grumbled.

"Don't pout."

"I am not pouting."

"Oh yes you are and I don't like it. If I could get half the attention you're giving Nathan, I'd be a very happy girl right about now. This was supposed to be our night out."

"You're right", Peyton sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me."

She tried to turn her attention back to her lover but it was hard. Something wasn't quite right. Peyton could feel it.

-

**MEANWHILE**

**-**

"So how did I do tonight?"

"You were better", Chris paused.

"Better than good?"

"Better than crap."

"Nice. I think that's what I'll name my first album… 'Haley Scott presents Better Than Crap'."

They both shared a laugh.

"Nah, I'm just giving you a hard time. It sounded great."

"Thank you. Chris, I think that's the first genuine compliment you've ever given me."

"Who needs compliments when you've got frozen custard?"

Haley smiled. After the grueling session, he had bought her an ice cream cone. They had wandered up and down the streets of downtown Tree Hill just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you for buying this for me. I knew there was a nice guy in there somewhere."

"You can pay me back when you're rich and famous. Besides, I just like watching you eat it. It's kind of cute."

Haley blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Don't watch me eat. I'm such a pig."

"You're beautiful", he whispered.

She took another lick and some of the cream ended up on her nose. Chris used his thumb to wipe it away. Haley shuddered at the feel of his hand across her face and its tingly aftermath.

At the end of the block piled up in Lucas' SUV, were Luke, Brooke, Keith and Jules returning home from a movie.

"Isn't that Haley?" Keith asked.

"It can't be", Brooke said. "Tonight was supposed to be her romantic night alone with Nathan."

"You sure?"

"Heck yeah. She's only been gabbing about it all day."

"That's definitely Hales", Lucas noticed. "And she's not alone. She's with that music guy, Chris."

"And they're looking awfully chummy together."

"Guys it's probably nothing. I think they were working on a demo", Jules intervened.

"Demo or not, Nathan would shit a brick if he saw that", Brooke said as they passed by.

Nathan had driven home and it was after midnight when he turned his key in the lock of the front door. Haley, in a deliriously happy mood, had walked and was letting herself in the backdoor at the same time. They practically bumped into each other.

"Hey", they said nervously at the same time.

It was an awkward silence as they dressed for bed and climbed in quietly, each finally remembering the "honeymoon date" they had promised each other. Both ashamed that in the course of their other company, the plans had been completely forgotten and discarded. Each one more curious than the next as to where their spouse had been but weary of posing the question as to suppress the truth of their own whereabouts.

"Good night", Haley finally said.

"Yeah. Um, sweet dreams…"

There was more silence but both remained awake.

"Hales, do you think we should…"

"I'm kind of tired", she said.

"Yeah…me too. Uh, maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Definitely."

Then they fell asleep, a pair seemingly unbothered by a silent and gradual growing apart that should have bothered them more than anything.


	14. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Nathan's breath caught in his throat as he watched her come down the aisle. Her hair had been lightened a few shades and her messy natural curls spilled down her back. The deep red of the dress matched her perfectly. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He had never wanted her so badly. He had never loved her so much.

Haley gave the classic, expected "bridesmaids smile" as she slowly marched up the aisle. Next to Andy and Lucas, Nathan stood. He looked so handsome in his tux, the silver of the tie bringing out the blue of his eyes. For some reason tears welled up in her eyes. He was her husband. She loved him. She missed him. More than anything, she wanted to run to him.

They stared intently at each other as the bridal march began and Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham escorted a beaming Karen down the aisle. She lovingly accepted Andy's hand and the ceremony began.

The minister went through the motions with the "Dearly Beloved…" and all the other usual words. After the traditional vows, Karen had written special ones just for Andy. Her voice quivered with raw emotion as she recited them.

"Andrew, together we can accomplish anything. Together we will be better than we could be alone. Together we will share our love with the world. Together our love will grow into a bond too strong to break. Our love may be like the ebb and tide of the ocean but it will always flow. Through both the good and bad, I want you to know that I will never leave your side. I will be there for you through the ups and downs of life. I pledge my all to you."

Haley marinated on the words. Wasn't that was marriage was all about? Were she and Nathan in trouble? Why had she not realized it before? Their love had always been pure and strong but lately that had become distant. It frightened her, but they were growing apart.

A tear fell from Andy's eye and Karen wiped at it with her tiny, gloved hand. It was his turn to proclaim his everlasting love for her.

"Karen, I choose you to be my best friend in life, my confidante, my soul mate, my companion, my partner, my lover, my friend. When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me. Though life may not always be as perfect as it is this very moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is on this special day. I know that our love is Heaven sent and I promise to be there for you all the days of our lives, come what may."

Come what may. The words spoken in Andy's thick accent reverberated in Nathan's head. What the hell was going on? Where had they gone wrong? All he knew was that Haley was his wife and he loved and needed her more than ever.

"It is now time for the rings", the preacher said.

Lucas proudly handed them over. Karen and Andy looked deep in each other's eyes and said the words together.

"With these rings we unite our hearts in tenderness and devotion.  
We will honor each other to form a trusting relationship.  
We will protect, support, and encourage each other through life's joys and sorrows  
as we create a loving future.  
We promise to establish a home shaped by our respective heritages, a loving environment dedicated to peace, hope, and respect for all people.  
From this day forward our lives will be intertwined forever, blessed in faith, filled with compassion, understanding and love."

They exchanged the rings, which represented a never ending pledge of their love and eternal commitment.

"By the power invested in me by the United Methodist Church and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man and wife, Andrew, you may kiss your bride."

The couple kissed and walked back down the aisle arm and arm for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Hargrove, all to the thunderous applause of the guests. The reception commenced at Tric, which had been converted to resemble more of an elegant banquet hall as opposed to the town's hottest night spot. The wedding party stood with the bride and groom as well wishers greeted them. Then after the cutting of the cake and the first dance, the real party was started. Haley looked around at her friends who were laughing and talking and having the time of their lives. They should have been as it was a joyous occasion but Haley didn't feel much like celebrating. She quietly slipped through the crowd onto the fire escape. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her husband already standing there. One hand was in his pocket, the other one holding the watered down whiskey he was nursing. He faced the street staring absently at the low volume of passing traffic.

"Nathan. What are you doing out here?" she asked softly.

He turned and looked at her.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing. I just needed some air."

"Yeah…me too."

"The wedding turned out nice, huh?"

"Yeah", she nodded uneasily. "It was beautiful."

"Yeah."

There was obvious tension between two people who had no idea what to say to each other.

"Nathan, what's happening to us?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know", he said.

"I still love you. Very, very much. You have to know that."

"I know. I still love you, too."

"I don't want to lose you but it's like we don't even talk anymore. We're so busy with our separate lives that we don't have time for each other together. I want to make time, Nathan. Because you're worth it. We're worth it. There is nothing more important to me than our marriage."

"It's the most important thing to me, too", he sighed as he wrapped an arm around her. "Hales, it's not all you. I know I haven't been the best husband in the world. Work really stresses me out and I know I have to do something about it. I've been thinking. I'm gonna make some changes. No more late nights or weekends. From now on I'll be home every night before supper is on the table. And we'll do things together and I'm not talking about lying around on the couch watching TV. I mean, fun stuff like we used to."

"I know. Remember the days we'd go hiking or the time you taught me to rock climb? And on weekends we'd make a point of getting down to the beach whether we were jet skiing or surfing or just laying out in the sun reading to each other."

"I miss those days, Haley. And I want them back."

"Me too."

She buried her face into his chest, wanting to remain in his arms forever.

"We should get back inside. People are probably looking for us."

"I don't know", she smiled. "Brooke is keeping everyone pretty much entertained playing Five Minutes In An Elevator."

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"You know, that stupid party game where everyone has a list of people they'd want to have sex with if they were stuck in an elevator together. If two people have each other's names…"

"Let me guess, Five Minutes In An Elevator", Nathan grinned shaking his head. "Sort of like Five Minutes In The Closet with a Brooke Davis twist."

"Well, you're the only name on my list, Mr. Scott", Haley smiled coyly as she scratched his belly through his shirt.

"Is that right?"

"Oh yeah. And I'll prove it to you when we get home."

His blue eyes twinkled for the first time in weeks as he laid a kiss on his wife. They rejoined the party and it was a relief for everyone when they saw the two slow dancing and kissing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next song is very special as it is written and performed by our very own, Haley Scott", Mouth, the deejay announced.

Haley blushed as Nathan smiled at her. Karen had personally requested that Mouth play a recording of one of Haley's songs. She had picked her best solo effort and given the CD to Mouth.

"Sounds great, babe", Nathan squeezed her hand.

Haley heard the first few words and froze. It was her song alright but it was the wrong song. It wasn't the solo project she had been working on but the duet she had recorded with Chris. His part came on and he sang. Nathan felt his heart stop.

"Wait, is that… is that Chris?"

"Yeah."

He was silent but it was a stony silence. Haley could already feel the change as his body visibly stiffened. She took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night. She and Nathan had taken a step forward and in one brief moment, suddenly, they had taken two backwards.


	15. The Blame Game

The telephone rang and Brooke groaned as she buried her face in the pillow. It was way too early and she was way to hung over.

"Luke", she whined.

Yawning, he crawled over and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucas. Look, I'm sorry to bother you so early. Um… Nathan and I had a fight last night after the wedding and he left and he hasn't come home and…"

"Don't worry. I already talked to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's okay, just blowing off some steam."

"Well do you know where he is? He's not answering his phone."

"Sorry. He didn't say."

"Okay. Well if he calls you back, could you please ask him to come home?"

"Okay, I will. Alright, well look, don't worry yourself, okay Hales? I'm sure he's fine."

"Okay. Uh, thanks Lucas. I'll talk to you soon."

He hung up the phone and cursed out loud, punching his pillow.

"Ouch! Girlfriend with a headache here", Brooke reminded him.

"Sorry, babe. That was Haley."

"Well you knew she was gonna call."

"I know but she's my friend. I don't want to lie to her. I hate lying period."

"Well, it's done now. They'll be okay."

"I hope so."

Lucas lay back down and tried to find sleep again but it was no use. He was up for the day. Putting on a tee shirt to go with his boxers, he eased out of bed and into the living room where his little brother was crashed out on the couch.

"Haley just called", Lucas announced.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I hadn't seen you but you had called and you were fine."

"What did she say?"

"That she was worried and that if you called again for me to ask you to come home."

"Bro, thanks for covering for me. I owe you a big one."

"Yeah you do because you know I don't want to lie especially to Haley. Man, I seriously hope you two make up soon because I can't take much more. I don't want to be caught in the middle between my brother and my best friend."

"Dude, no one is asking you to take sides."

"Eventually that's what it will come to."

"Luke, I don't even know if there will be an 'eventually' when it comes to Haley and me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means things aren't going well and…"

"Nathan, that's life and relationships. People fight. Couples argue. Shit happens. But when the going gets a little tough, that's no reason to just call it quits."

"What about an affair? Is that a good enough reason?"

"Whoa!" Lucas said, caught off guard. "Who is having an affair?"

"I think Haley is", Nathan stated matter of factly.

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Yeah right. Haley? An affair? Come on, man. Think about what you're saying. Your wife loves you. Besides, that's not the Haley Scott I know."

"I thought I knew her too but apparently I don't."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Chris Keller or whatever the hell his name is. That little guitar strumming punk bitch who thinks he's the next Hendrix or something."

"That dude?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Give her some credit, will you. That guy is a joke."

"You're telling me. But try telling it to Haley. She won't listen to you or me or anyone for that matter. As far as she's concerned, Chris walks on water. It's sickening the way he has her wrapped around his finger."

"Nate, you really think something is going on?"

"Yeah, I do. And if it's not, it's headed in that direction, trust me. Haley is just too naïve to see it. She has a talent and I'm proud of her and I'm all about pushing her to pursue her music dreams but there are ways to do it without that guy."

"But she doesn't see it that way?"

"Hell no. The world revolves around that kid. She's relying on his connections and I'm like, what connections? Who is the little fuck, Madonna's cousin? Does he have afternoon tea with Quincy Jones? Is Janet fucking Jackson on his speed dial? Hell no. I'll tell you what he is. He's some punk ass wannabe that sells CDs in a small town music store and he's going nowhere. He uses the fact that he has a half decent voice to reel in innocent women like my wife. Then they fall for his lines when he promises them stardom when all he really wants to do is get in their pants."

"Maybe so and believe me Nathan, I'm the last guy that wants to see someone take advantage of Haley. Hell, I'd kill the bastard myself if he hurt her. And I'm not saying you're wrong about this dude but obviously Haley doesn't see it that way. Even though you're just trying to protect her, attacking and bad mouthing him isn't gonna help your case. It just puts her on the defensive."

"What am I supposed to do? Sit by idly twiddling my thumbs until I catch them screwing in my bed?"

"No just chill out for now. You know the saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? You need to keep an eye on the situation."

"Easy for you to say", Nathan grumbled. "I bet if this were Brooke we were talking about, you'd already have knocked the guy's lights out. You don't understand. They're always together or talking or giggling like fucking school girls."

"I know."

"You know? What do you mean?"

"I…I've seen them together."

"When?"

"Last month sometime. I was coming back from a movie with Brooke, Jules and Keith. We were at a light downtown. I saw them eating ice cream cones and…"

"And what?"

"They looked…I don't know, friendly I guess."

"Nice. Real fucking nice."

"You can't read into that, man. Haley is a naturally bubbly, friendly person. That's just her personality. I mean, she acts the same way with me and you don't get mad."

"That's different and you know it. I don't trust his ass, man. There's something real sketchy about that kid."

"You might not trust him but do you trust Haley?"

"What?"

"Do you trust her? I mean, you obviously loved and trusted her enough to marry her."

"I love Haley. Lucas, I love that girl so much you couldn't imagine. I don't want to lose her. She's my life, my whole world."

"And you're hers."

"Is that why she accused me of banging some chick at work?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not! Luke, what do you think I am? Man, I ought to knock your block off. You know I'd never to that to Haley. Jasmine is a co worker and we have to interact on the job, she did go to Vancouver with Dad and me and once while working late, we shared a meal and another time after dinner with a client, we kicked back some drinks. She is a nice girl but nothing more than a casual acquaintance."

"She ever come on to you?"

"Johnny Cochran, will you lay off the cross examination?"

"Man, I'm just asking. Just trying to get the facts."

"Kind of sort of. I don't know. She's flirty but I've always been upfront with her. Besides, if she has a thing for me, is it my fault? Especially if I'm not leading her on."

"Bingo."

"Bingo?"

"What if Chris has the hots for Hales but she doesn't see it or doesn't make a big deal about it because for her it's all about the music. Now is that her fault?"

"Luke…"

"The knife cuts both ways, brother."

"You're right, man", Nathan sighed. "You're exactly right. I just don't know what to do."

"Go home", Lucas said. "Get your marriage back. Go home and work it out."


	16. Cuts Both Ways

"Okay, okay. Hold your freaking horses!" Peyton yelled.

It was way too early for someone to be ringing her doorbell. Especially after all the partying she and Anna had done the night before at Karen and Andy's wedding reception, that had been looking forward to a lazy day of sleeping sans interruptions.

So much for that, she thought as she opened it. She was surprised to see Haley, still in her pajamas, on the doorstep.

"Dude, you look like hell."

"Thanks", Haley rolled her eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure", Peyton said as she opened the door wider. "I'm afraid to even ask if you're okay."

"I'm not. I'm definitely not okay."

Tears were already falling.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that, kid. I'm sure it can't be that bad. Listen have a seat, I'll put on some coffee and we'll talk about it, okay?"

Haley nodded and sniffled as Anna emerged from the back.

"I heard voices. What's going on?"

"I'm really sorry to wake you guys. I shouldn't have come. I…"

"Don't be ridiculous", Anna said as she grabbed three mugs. "Whatever it is, we're here for you."

"Guys, my marriage is falling apart."

"You and Nate have another fight?"

"Yeah. You know he wasn't too happy in the first place about me working with Chris. Then last night I brought in the wrong recording for the reception. It was supposed to be me singing solo instead of a duet with Chris. Nathan was not a happy camper when he heard it."

"We saw his face", Peyton agreed.

"It started a huge fight when we got home. He flat accused me of sleeping with him."

"That's crazy. Nothing's going on…right?" Anna asked.

"Anna, how could you ask that? Of course there is nothing going on. Chris and I only work together. It's all about the music."

"Hales, I know it is for you but what about Chris? Could he have the wrong idea?"

"Peyton, it is so not like that. I know he isn't on your list of favorite people but give the guy a little credit. He knows I'm a married woman and he respects that. Sure he gets a little flirty sometimes in his own weird, condescending way but he'd never cross that line."

"Haley, no offense, but if someone was extra flirty with me to the point where it was causing a rift between Anna and me, well, there'd come a time I would have to make a decision, you know? Is it really worth it?"

"Guys come on. It's harmless."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're enjoying all the attention from Chris", Anna teased.

"What if I am?" Haley cornered.

"Hales…"

"No. Peyton in high school you were co captain of the cheering squad and one of the prettiest and most popular girls at Tree Hill High. You always had the hottest boyfriends and a flock of girls following you around like ladies in waiting, just wanting to be your friend. It was always that way. And Anna when you and Felix moved here, you enjoyed the same kind of frenzied high school popularity. And you're a beautiful woman. Both of you are used to having guys come on to you. I'm not. Before Nathan, what was I, Pey? Weird Tutor Girl who hung out with Lucas and had no other friends, life, or boyfriend. Then after Nathan what did I become? Popular yes but not because of me or who I am inside. It was only because I was with Nathan. He and our relationship defined me. Most people were still trying to figure out what the hell it was in me he saw and if anyone else was interested in me, they knew better than to step on Nathan Scott's 'territory'. So I never had that. Does Chris have a crush on me? I have no idea. Does he make little comments and flirt? Sometimes, yeah. But why should I have to feel bad about that? Do you? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"No one said you were."

"My husband says. He thinks I'm stepping out on him. Okay, one time I didn't tell Nathan I was having a session with Chris when he was out of town. The only reason I lied is because I knew Nathan would fly off the handle. So I finally do tell him and guess what? Big surprise but my husband goes nuts!"

"Haley, no you should never hold the truth back from your husband but do you have feelings for Chris?"

"No. I have feelings for the music and what it brings to me and what it can do for me. He helps me. Peyton, you know how talented Chris is. And I want this music thing bad, so bad I can practically taste it. I know it sounds like a stupid pipe dream when I really need to buckle down and get my butt to medical school but when I'm composing music or writing lyrics…God, I feel so free and happy. And when I'm on that stage…I'm nervous as all hell but it's good nerves. It feels good. I feel like maybe God blessed me with this gift for a reason. This music thing is the first thing I've ever wanted for myself. It's just me. I'm not doing this for my family or for Nathan or my teachers…I want it for me. It's like I see the big picture ahead and I want to go after it."

"You do have a talent", Peyton said. "Hales, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Exactly. Then why do I feel embarrassed for chasing my dream like…like…"

"Like a guy", Anna finished.

"You're right, Anna. You know, Nathan never apologizes or… or lies for what he wants. I mean… I don't know why I feel like I have to."

"Haley, trust us, you can go after what you want and still be a woman and a good person and a good wife."

"I know. I totally know and that why this is so stupid."

"Go home and work it out. Tell your husband how you feel. You guys can get through this."

"I'm not so sure. I think maybe I've been so focused on my music with Chris and neglecting my marriage that my husband has found comfort, shall we say, elsewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Peyton, remember the suspicions I had before? Well they're back. I don't know. Something is not right with Nathan and this Jasmine chick he works with. I'm afraid something may have happened in Vancouver on that business trip."

"Have you ever seen her?"

"No but I did manage to drag it out of him that she's pretty. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Actually, um, Anna and I…"

"Peyton!" Anna warned.

"What? She's our friend and she deserves to know and we are on the subject…"

"I deserve to know what, guys? Somebody better start talking."

"Anna and I were out for dinner one night and we saw Nathan at the bar of the restaurant with some pretty, dark haired chick. From what we saw, they didn't come or leave together but they were drinking and laughing and talking late into the night. He was being good but she seemed a little touchy feely."

"Great! Just perfect! Not only does he cheat on me, he gets to publicly humiliate me."

"Haley, don't put the cart before the horse. Who says he's cheating? We know Nathan. You know Nathan. You trust him, don't you?"

"I guess…"

"And he's never given you reason to doubt him before?"

"Well no but…"

"You say you and Chris are just friends. It's just the music."

"Yes. It is."

"Okay but if someone didn't know better and saw you with him, couldn't they automatically assume it was more than business?"

"They could, I guess. Maybe. I don't know. What's your point?"

"The point is, you don't like getting accused of something you didn't do. Nathan doesn't either."

"Yeah", Anna added. "You guys love each other. You got married for Heaven's sake. Don't give up at the first sign of trouble. Talk it out."

"God, you guys are right…again", Haley whined as she put her head in her hands.

"We know we're right", Peyton said. "Now it's up to you to make it right.


	17. Making It Right

"Okay, okay. Hold your freaking horses!" Peyton yelled.

It was way too early for someone to be ringing her doorbell. Especially after all the partying she and Anna had done the night before at Karen and Andy's wedding reception, that had been looking forward to a lazy day of sleeping sans interruptions.

So much for that, she thought as she opened it. She was surprised to see Haley, still in her pajamas, on the doorstep.

"Dude, you look like hell."

"Thanks", Haley rolled her eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure", Peyton said as she opened the door wider. "I'm afraid to even ask if you're okay."

"I'm not. I'm definitely not okay."

Tears were already falling.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that, kid. I'm sure it can't be that bad. Listen have a seat, I'll put on some coffee and we'll talk about it, okay?"

Haley nodded and sniffled as Anna emerged from the back.

"I heard voices. What's going on?"

"I'm really sorry to wake you guys. I shouldn't have come. I…"

"Don't be ridiculous", Anna said as she grabbed three mugs. "Whatever it is, we're here for you."

"Guys, my marriage is falling apart."

"You and Nate have another fight?"

"Yeah. You know he wasn't too happy in the first place about me working with Chris. Then last night I brought in the wrong recording for the reception. It was supposed to be me singing solo instead of a duet with Chris. Nathan was not a happy camper when he heard it."

"We saw his face", Peyton agreed.

"It started a huge fight when we got home. He flat accused me of sleeping with him."

"That's crazy. Nothing's going on…right?" Anna asked.

"Anna, how could you ask that? Of course there is nothing going on. Chris and I only work together. It's all about the music."

"Hales, I know it is for you but what about Chris? Could he have the wrong idea?"

"Peyton, it is so not like that. I know he isn't on your list of favorite people but give the guy a little credit. He knows I'm a married woman and he respects that. Sure he gets a little flirty sometimes in his own weird, condescending way but he'd never cross that line."

"Haley, no offense, but if someone was extra flirty with me to the point where it was causing a rift between Anna and me, well, there'd come a time I would have to make a decision, you know? Is it really worth it?"

"Guys come on. It's harmless."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're enjoying all the attention from Chris", Anna teased.

"What if I am?" Haley cornered.

"Hales…"

"No. Peyton in high school you were co captain of the cheering squad and one of the prettiest and most popular girls at Tree Hill High. You always had the hottest boyfriends and a flock of girls following you around like ladies in waiting, just wanting to be your friend. It was always that way. And Anna when you and Felix moved here, you enjoyed the same kind of frenzied high school popularity. And you're a beautiful woman. Both of you are used to having guys come on to you. I'm not. Before Nathan, what was I, Pey? Weird Tutor Girl who hung out with Lucas and had no other friends, life, or boyfriend. Then after Nathan what did I become? Popular yes but not because of me or who I am inside. It was only because I was with Nathan. He and our relationship defined me. Most people were still trying to figure out what the hell it was in me he saw and if anyone else was interested in me, they knew better than to step on Nathan Scott's 'territory'. So I never had that. Does Chris have a crush on me? I have no idea. Does he make little comments and flirt? Sometimes, yeah. But why should I have to feel bad about that? Do you? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"No one said you were."

"My husband says. He thinks I'm stepping out on him. Okay, one time I didn't tell Nathan I was having a session with Chris when he was out of town. The only reason I lied is because I knew Nathan would fly off the handle. So I finally do tell him and guess what? Big surprise but my husband goes nuts!"

"Haley, no you should never hold the truth back from your husband but do you have feelings for Chris?"

"No. I have feelings for the music and what it brings to me and what it can do for me. He helps me. Peyton, you know how talented Chris is. And I want this music thing bad, so bad I can practically taste it. I know it sounds like a stupid pipe dream when I really need to buckle down and get my butt to medical school but when I'm composing music or writing lyrics…God, I feel so free and happy. And when I'm on that stage…I'm nervous as all hell but it's good nerves. It feels good. I feel like maybe God blessed me with this gift for a reason. This music thing is the first thing I've ever wanted for myself. It's just me. I'm not doing this for my family or for Nathan or my teachers…I want it for me. It's like I see the big picture ahead and I want to go after it."

"You do have a talent", Peyton said. "Hales, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Exactly. Then why do I feel embarrassed for chasing my dream like…like…"

"Like a guy", Anna finished.

"You're right, Anna. You know, Nathan never apologizes or… or lies for what he wants. I mean… I don't know why I feel like I have to."

"Haley, trust us, you can go after what you want and still be a woman and a good person and a good wife."

"I know. I totally know and that why this is so stupid."

"Go home and work it out. Tell your husband how you feel. You guys can get through this."

"I'm not so sure. I think maybe I've been so focused on my music with Chris and neglecting my marriage that my husband has found comfort, shall we say, elsewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Peyton, remember the suspicions I had before? Well they're back. I don't know. Something is not right with Nathan and this Jasmine chick he works with. I'm afraid something may have happened in Vancouver on that business trip."

"Have you ever seen her?"

"No but I did manage to drag it out of him that she's pretty. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Actually, um, Anna and I…"

"Peyton!" Anna warned.

"What? She's our friend and she deserves to know and we are on the subject…"

"I deserve to know what, guys? Somebody better start talking."

"Anna and I were out for dinner one night and we saw Nathan at the bar of the restaurant with some pretty, dark haired chick. From what we saw, they didn't come or leave together but they were drinking and laughing and talking late into the night. He was being good but she seemed a little touchy feely."

"Great! Just perfect! Not only does he cheat on me, he gets to publicly humiliate me."

"Haley, don't put the cart before the horse. Who says he's cheating? We know Nathan. You know Nathan. You trust him, don't you?"

"I guess…"

"And he's never given you reason to doubt him before?"

"Well no but…"

"You say you and Chris are just friends. It's just the music."

"Yes. It is."

"Okay but if someone didn't know better and saw you with him, couldn't they automatically assume it was more than business?"

"They could, I guess. Maybe. I don't know. What's your point?"

"The point is, you don't like getting accused of something you didn't do. Nathan doesn't either."

"Yeah", Anna added. "You guys love each other. You got married for Heaven's sake. Don't give up at the first sign of trouble. Talk it out."

"God, you guys are right…again", Haley whined as she put her head in her hands.

"We know we're right", Peyton said. "Now it's up to you to make it right.


	18. Choose or Lose

Haley's heart sank as she returned home and there was still no sign of her husband. She dialed his cell once more and again there was no answer as she left yet another message. Stepping into the master bathroom, she turned on the hot shower, climbing in as she tried to let the water soothe her nerves. She had felt much better after talking with Anna and Peyton but nothing would completely calm her fears until she knew that her husband was safe. So much was still on her mind that she just stood there trying to sort everything out even as the water turned cold. Shaking, she grabbed a towel and dried off, walking back out to the bedroom. He was just standing there in the middle of the room and it startled her.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I needed time to clear my head", he sighed.

"And…"

"I've been thinking a lot about you, me…us."

"Me too. I said some things that I didn't mean. I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry."

"Do you trust me, Haley?" he asked.

"I do", she nodded with no reluctance. "You're my best friend, Nathan. You're my husband. I love and trust you with every fiber of my heart, body and soul."

"I needed to know because you have to trust me, Haley. And I have to trust you. This marriage can't survive without that."

"I know", she said meekly.

"I want you to know that I'm not having an affair. There's a girl, Jasmine, that I work with. We deal with each other occasionally in the office. A couple times working later we shared a pizza or Chinese food. Once after dinner with a client, we had a few drinks at the restaurant bar. She's a nice girl but that's where it ends. Yes she was in Vancouver with Dad and me and the little bit of downtime we had, we did relax together but it was totally innocent. Food, shooting pool, a pitcher of beer and karaoke. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Jasmine knows that I'm married and although she does get flirtatious sometimes, she understands it and she respects it. Regardless, I'd never cross that line with her or any woman. You're my wife, Haley. I love you and you're the one I want to be with. I'd never throw that away and if me being around Jasmine like that makes you uncomfortable or you feel it's inappropriate, then it's done. Work will be one thing but outside of business, I will never hang around her again. My marriage to you means more than a few laughs and a game of darts with some chick I barely know."

Haley nodded.

"Thank you. Nathan, I never thought you were actually having an affair but…I don't know. I get jealous and insecure sometimes, you know that. I guess this time I let it get the best of me. I'm sorry I accused you of such things and thank you for respecting me enough to do that. It means a lot."

"It would mean a lot if to me if you quit hanging out with Chris."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to stop working with Chris", he stated.

Haley could hardly believe her ears.

"He's incredibly talented, Nathan. If you could just see…"

"Haley, I want you to stop seeing him", Nathan said in a more stern voice, placing strong emphasis on the word "stop".

"Nathan, you know how much I love music. You know how happy it makes me and how much I want to pursue it. For the first time ever, I'm the star. And it feels good. Chris helps me. He is so knowledgeable and he's done everything from coaching me on range and pitch and harmony to producing my demo so I can shop to record labels. Also, he knows a lot of industry people. Chris has connections. He thinks I'm good enough for these people to check me out. Yeah, I could probably do this music thing on my own but I don't have those type of connections. He does and he's willing to help me. I want this bad, Nathan. I won't stop working with Chris and I won't apologize for it or compromise."

"Even if it means our marriage", he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why? Are you asking me to choose?"

"Yes. Yeah, Haley, I am."

"That's not fair."

"Remember our vows?"

"Nathan…"

"Haley, do you remember them?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean them when you said them?"

"Of course I did…I do but Nathan, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Haley, I promised that I'd love you forever and always. Remember? To have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer. We promised that we would love and cherish each other."

"I do. Nathan…"

"What was the last line, Hales? Say it."

Bitter tears stung her eyes before cascading down her cheeks.

"And will deny all those who would come between us", she whispered.

"Don't you see, Haley? You made that promise to me. We made it to each other. I took those words very seriously. I'd put nothing or no one above you. Granted my dad was always an ass and we've had our differences but pretty much, Mom and I always got along. I mean, she's my mother and I love her. But she doesn't treat you with respect and kindness and I won't put up with that. Because you come first. Haley, I put you above my own family and my friends and anything else. You know, maybe I'm wrong about this Chris guy. I seriously doubt it but I could be wrong. But my gut tells me that he's not a good guy. His intentions aren't good and you don't need him. Now I don't ask a lot of you, Hales but I am asking this. We can make up and try to go on and be okay but as long as you're still with him, it'll always be a problem for me. I don't want to give you an ultimatum but yeah I guess I am asking you to choose. What's it gonna be?"

Haley looked up at her husband. Her lover, life partner, and best friend. The love of her life and the apple of her eye, a young man she had adored since she was just a girl herself. Nathan Scott meant everything to her. He took care of her and he made her happy and she had made a life pledge of eternity to him. She meant those words and would always mean them. In her eyes and more importantly her heart, Chris Keller was not a threat to her. He was a friend. A talented, misunderstood person who believed in her talent and pushed her to be the best. He was someone who had the ability to take her to the top and make all her dreams come true. But at what cost? Being a famous singer was a lifelong dream but was it worth sacrificing her marriage for?

"You, Nathan", she said. "I choose you. I'd always choose you. You know that. If you don't want me to see Chris anymore, then I won't. I love you and I just don't want anything else to ever come between us."

Haley fought to suppress her sobs. It was over. Just like that. Her hopes and dreams of a better life and of going after something she wanted, were all gone. Music was her true passion but it wasn't more important than her husband. If Nathan wanted her to stop working with Chris, then that was the way it would have to be. It hurt her to think of it and she knew it would hurt when she would have to tell Chris the truth but she had no other choice.

Nathan used his thumb to wipe away her tears and she buried her face in his chest. His hands rubbed her shoulders, warming the shower dampened skin. A smile came to his face. He felt satisfied in his victory. The scrawny punk was stepping in on his territory and Nathan didn't like it. Haley was his wife and his love alone. Maybe she was too naïve and understanding to see it but when Nathan looked in Chris' eyes, he saw the lust. Not his wife. Haley was his pride and joy and everything good inside of him. A man could seize his strength or drain his blood…but no one would take away his marriage.


	19. Moment of Truth

Haley had been putting off the inevitable for days but the moment of truth had finally arrived. She had made a promise to her husband and it was one she was hellbent on honoring. Besides, Nathan had been so happy ever since she had promised to stop seeing Chris. It was like having her old husband back. They were spending more time together and they were getting along better than ever. Of course saving the marriage had been Haley's number one priority but it hadn't come without a price. The price? Sacrificing a lifelong dream and turning her back on a man who had been nothing but helpful and kind to her.

Haley stood for a long time, sadly watching as Chris strummed the guitar and sang inside the recording booth of the studio. Finally when her heart was about to explode and she couldn't take it anymore, she knocked on the glass to announce her presence.

"Hey", Chris mouthed as he turned around and smiled.

It was the real smile, the warm one where his eyes lit up and his whole face glowed, not the fake, cocky smirk that he gave everyone else.

"Hey", she tried to smile back. "Sounds good."

"Thanks", he nodded. "It's getting there but you know how that goes."

Haley took a deep breath before sitting on one of the stools and facing him.

"Uh, listen. I uh…I hope you know how much I appreciate everything that you've done for me. Um…but I, I don't…really think we should work together anymore, Chris."

He obviously wasn't expecting those words to come from her mouth.

"So it got to you, huh? Nathan, I mean."

"No, I just, I think it's for the best."

"Well…I guess now is a pretty shitty time to ask you what I was going to. You know those labels from New York? They offered me a showcase. I think I'm gonna take it."

"Wow. That's great, Chris. Really. I'm so happy for you."

"I was going to ask you to come with me for the week. You know, check things out and get your feet wet in the industry but uh, I guess that's out of the question now. It's just as well, I guess. Anyway, I'm leaving tonight so I won't be able to play the next Tric night with you."

"Oh."

"So… I guess this is goodbye then."

Haley smiled and nodded, trying to keep it all together.

"I guess it is. Um, thanks. I mean that, Chris. Thank you for everything."

He watched her leave, his heart pounding, desperately afraid that it really was it and he'd never see her again. The thought killed him inside. Over the past few months, something had happened. The two had really connected in his eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes and angelic voice had done something to him that he couldn't really explain. All he knew was that he couldn't let her go. Not just yet.

"Haley!" he yelled.

She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me", he almost pleaded. "Haley, come to New York."

"I can't", she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't know. I just can't, Chris."

"You can't or you won't? Haley, you owe it to your music. You owe it to yourself. Your dreams are just a car ride away with me. I know you want this Haley. I see it in your eyes."

"Chris…"

"Haley, you are so talented. You have worked so hard these past few months and you're sounding better than ever. This is your dream. You've earned the right to go after what you want and there's nothing wrong with being a little selfish sometimes. Why should you have to compromise or give things up or apologize for what you want? It's not fair. It's not fair to you."

"But I can't just run away to New York City with you. I…"

"It's not like it's forever. It's just five days."

"Where…where would I sleep?"

"I've got a hotel room. I guess you could get your own. If not, I'll crash on the floor and you take the bed. Who cares, Haley? Sleeping arrangements are just a minor technicality."

"But what about…"

"How about you quit making excuses?"

She smiled as the idea began to sound better and better. Sensible, logical Haley Scott was somehow floating away, being replaced with a wild and impulsive woman ready to walk away from her whole world in the name of a dream.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I don't even have a toothbrush", she laughed.

"I think they might have those in New York", he grinned."

Haley looked around at Chris and the studio. She closed her eyes and briefly dreamt about what it would be like in a big city, singing in front of actual record companies. The thrill and excitement of it all. Then she thought of the husband she loved more than anything…the man she would be leaving behind.

"Okay", she finally said.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll go."

"Kick ass", he smiled. "Why don't you help me pack up and then we can take off early?"

"I can't. Chris, if I go then I have to do this the right way. I want to go home and pack a bag and I…I have to tell Nathan. You say I owe it to the music and myself? Well, I also owe the truth to my husband."

"Alright", Chris finally said after a moment. "Whatever. I'll see you back here at six then."

Haley nodded then left the studio. Her pulse raced as she caught the bus home and went inside the empty house. Nathan was still at work. Staring at the phone, she wanted to pick it up. What was the big deal? Dial a couple of numbers then tell her husband the truth…she was going to New York for a few days with Chris to meet and play for record labels. It would be a wonderful once in a lifetime opportunity to get her foot in the door and jumpstart her career. And Nathan would understand. He wouldn't be exactly thrilled with the idea but he would understand…eventually.

Haley banged her small balled up fists against her suitcase. Who the hell was she kidding? Nathan would never understand. He would have a fit. He would kill her. No. He would kill Chris. Hell, he'd kill both of them at the same time.

Biting her lip as if in a trance, she continued packing and placing clothes and other necessary items in her bag. She was all packed up and soon it was time to go if she was going to catch her ride. She stared at the phone again. One last chance to call. Or better yet, there was still time to go to his office and tell him in person. But she couldn't. She was able to admit she was too much of a coward to do that. Instead, she hastily grabbed a pen and a pad of paper.

_Dear Nathan,_

_I can't believe I'm doing this…actually leaving and writing you a letter about it. I am so sorry. I wish I had the balls to tell you to your face or even over the phone but I didn't and I don't so that's why I had to write this down. _

_Always, you have been my biggest protector and strongest supporter. When it was just me in the shower singing Carole King or when I was writing harmony while fixing your breakfast, you were always there to smile and kiss me and tell me how good I was. Nate, that means the world to me. But now it's time for me to branch out and see if I'm really good enough. This time my audience won't be my loving and adoring husband but instead a critical and brutally honest world. This is my shot and I have to take it because I have to know and it may be the only chance I ever get.._

_I will be in New York for the next few days. Please don't worry about me and try not to be too mad. I'm okay. I will be with Chris but only because he helps me and because he's my friend and he's the one that set up the showcase in the first place. It's strictly a business thing so try to understand. _

_Nate, I'm sorry I couldn't and didn't tell you this in person. Please forgive me. I will call you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Hales_

She folded the letter and placed it where she knew he would find it. Then taking one last look around, she walked out, shutting the door behind her. A waiting taxi sat out front to whisk her away. Just as promised, there was Chris loading up his car on the street in front of the studio.

"Haley…"

"Surprised?" she smiled meekly

"No. I knew you'd come", he said as soon as he saw her.

She handed him her bag, her heart still thumping.

"I'm gassed up and we can get something to eat if you're hungry. It's a long drive and let's face it, my car is a piece of shit, so I really don't want to stop too often. I should be okay but if I get too tired, you can take over the wheel, right?"

"Huh? I mean, yeah."

"Cool. Let's rock and roll. You ready?"

"I…I am. God, I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You did good, Married Girl", he winked as he started the engine.

Haley stared silently ahead as they pulled off onto the street. She tried to breathe but it was as if there was no air. Gasping, her hand clutched the door handle.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I can't. Look, I'm sorry. I thought I could but I can't. Please. You have to let me out."

They'd only made it two traffic lights down the street but Chris pulled over. He didn't even bother to conceal his hurt and disappointment.

"Yeah…I figured this would happen. I guess you're just not ready."

He handed her her bag and she stood teary eyed as she watched him drive away. She closed her eyes and had never felt more alone in her whole life. But she wasn't alone…

"Tutor Wife, what the hell was that?"

Haley gasped as there was Brooke standing behind her on the corner. Mouth open, eyes concerned yet confused and in her hands a steaming cup of Decaf Expresso Roast from Starbucks.

"Brooke…"

"Are you okay? I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the drawer sometimes but I just saw you get out of that Chris guy's car with a bag and it looks…well, it looks like you were going somewhere with him. And since I see Tutored Husband nowhere around, it looks like you've got some major explaining to do."

"Nothing", Haley stammered. "Besides, it's not what you think."

"Haley…"

"Brooke, don't, okay? It's just none of your business. Just leave it alone."

"You're my business because you're my friend and I care about you and Nathan both. I don't know what's going on but…I don't know. It's just that it's not the first time I've seen you with that Chris guy and I know Nathan doesn't like him and…"

"Brooke!"

"Okay, you're right. It is none of my business. Um, do you want a ride home?"

Haley stared at the ground fighting back tears.

"Hales, it's okay. I promise I won't…"

Haley nodded and slowly opened the car door. The two women drove to the house in silence where Haley solemnly climbed out.

"Brooke, listen…"

"I know" the brunette nodded. "Our secret."

"Thank you", she mouthed.

As flaky and flighty and superficial as Brooke could be, it was at the most unexpected times when she would come through. Haley knew she could trust her no matter what. She slipped into the still empty house and had just enough time to empty her suitcase and get the letter she had written to Nathan. She stood there holding it as the front door opened.

"Hales", Nathan smiled as he entered with a dozen red roses.

Haley forced a smile and slipped the folded letter in her back pocket.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"You okay?" he frowned, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah…um, just a little tired."

"Go take a load off. I'll make dinner, then I'll run your bath."

He gave her another kiss as he headed off to the kitchen. Haley could only collapse on the sofa as a single tear fell. It had been one crazy day.


	20. What's That Smell?

"God, I have the headache from hell!" Karen moaned as she rubbed at her aching temples.

"Want some aspirin?" Haley offered.

"I doubt it would work. In addition to a throbbing migraine, I have blisters on my feet from standing all day, the decorator I'm supposed to meet about renovating this place just rescheduled with me…for the fourth time, Andy and I are having our first petty, post married fight, not too mention he just called to say he was bringing home two guests for dinner and as if all that wasn't bad enough, me period just started,"

Haley tried to stifle a laugh. Poor Karen had pulled a Brooke and managed to sum up her misery in one breath.

"Okay, okay. I can't take it anymore. You feel like crap. Go home."

"Haley…"

"Don't 'Haley' me. Besides, we're closed and the only thing left to do is clean up. I think I can handle it."

"Hon, are you sure?"

"Karen, I'm fine."

"Well thank you because I really do feel like crap", the older woman managed to smile. "Now, I'm off to go home, cook dinner, and kill my new husband. Don't stay too long."

Haley smiled as she turned off the coffee pots and began wiping down the tables. From behind the counter she could hear a knock at the door.

"Sorry but we're closed…"

"Too bad because I was kind of counting on the hot tea tonight. Sort of soothes the vocals."

Haley's lips broke out into a huge smile. Chris was back!

"Hey", she said, quickly unlocking and opening the door. "What are you doing here? How did it go?"

They hugged and she went about making two mugs of piping hot tea with lemon and honey.

"It was cool. I had a good time. New York is great and I even got the chance to play a couple of rock clubs downtown."

"Manhattan?" Haley asked with wide star struck eyes.

"Yeah. It was pretty awesome hanging out in Times Square. Anyway, a couple of labels seemed to really like my stuff. I'll probably be heading back up there soon."

"That's great, Chris. Wow. I mean it. I'm so happy for you."

"I've got news that might even make you happier."

"What's that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I passed out my demo of a bunch of tracks I've recorded. One of them just so happens to be called, 'When The Stars Go Blue', sung by the one and only Chris Keller and Haley Scott."

"Our song was on your demo?" Haley squealed with delight.

"It sure was and everybody who heard it seemed to like it."

"Really?"

"Yep. They kept asking who the girl was."

"What did you say?"

"I said, she was a very talented writer, composer and singer I had been lucky enough to record with back in North Carolina. I told them you had schedule conflicts that keep you from coming to New York at the moment but you are the current headlining act at club Tric. They made a mention or two of checking you out when they come down."

Haley jumped up and down, clapping her hands. She couldn't believe it. Once again, Chris had come through in a big way.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", she shouted. "Chris, you are the man! You're the best!"

She hugged him and he grinned.

"Don't make a liar out of me now. I did a lot of bragging on you so now it's up to you to get back in the studio and work your tail off. You were good and now you're great and I know you can do even better. I'm counting on you, Haley. Don't let me down."

"I won't", she smiled. "I promise. Oh Chris, thank you! I am so happy right now. I wish we could go to the studio right now."

"We can", he shrugged. "What's stopping us?"

"I can't. I had no idea you were back and my friend, Anna, is already picking me up and…"

"Anna? You mean the 'Rosie' to Goldilocks' 'Ellen'?"

"You could say that", Haley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I already have plans but just call my cell when you get studio time and I'll be there with bells on."

"I'm gonna hold you to that", he said, standing with his guitar.

"Good night, Chris", she smiled.

Haley walked around the counter to let him out the door. He stopped abruptly and turned, facing her. She jumped at how close he was.

"Um, good night", she said again nervously.

"Haley, wait", he said softly. "Come here."

He gently pulled her towards his body. His arms wrapped around her small waist as he slowly brought his face down to meet hers. There was nothing Haley could do at the moment when he first kissed her. It took her by surprise and being pinned by the door was no room to physically move. His lips were soft and she found herself moaning and reciprocating his kiss by the time his tongue darted inside her mouth. For a few split, brief seconds, Haley Scott lost control. She had lost all sense of reason. She had kissed him back. She had kissed a man that wasn't her husband.

"Chris!" she finally gasped, pulling away. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay…", he whispered.

"No. No, Chris, it's definitely not okay. I…I'm married."

"I know", he said.

"Chris, look…"

"I'm sorry, okay? Look, Haley, I was wrong. I guess I kind of lost it."

"Yeah you did."

"I promise it won't happen anymore."

"Good because it can't. Dammitt, Chris", she muttered. "Look, if we're gonna be friends and we're going to work on music together, we can't…you can't be doing that. It's not right, okay?"

"Okay", he nodded. "My bad. Won't happen again."

She tried to pull herself together as she opened the door and let him out. Out of breath, she had to compose herself as she heard the beeping of Anna's car horn.

"Hey Chica", Anna greeted her with a smile.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Um, yeah. Why…why wouldn't I be?" Haley asked defensively.

"No reason. You just, I don't know. You look a little upset."

"Upset? Who, me? No. Not me. I'm fine. I'm not upset."

"Okaaaayyy", Anna said, shaking her head.

Haley sure was acting weird.

"So…how is Peyton."

"Good."

"And you?"

"Fine."

"And you and Peyton? I mean, together."

"Never better", Anna smiled. "What about you and Nathan?"

"Good. No. More than good. Great, I'd say. He's a real sweetheart. We're really happy."

"I'm glad. It's good to know you guys are working out your problems."

"Yeah. Yeah, we are. Um, what about you and Peyton?"

"We don't have any current problems, knock on wood. Why?"

"Nothing. But you know, like when you go out and stuff. Don't guys hit on Peyton?"

"All the time", Anna shrugged.

"And how does that make you feel? Do you get pissed off or jealous?"

"Not really. Annoyed is probably a better word. But I'm very secure in our relationship. I know Pey would never cheat on me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. It's called trust. I know no matter who hits on her or what happens, at the end of the night, she comes home to me. That's all that matters. Besides, I've got a fine woman. Of course people are going to hit on her. It kind of makes me feel good in a way."

Haley nodded and tried to be silent for a while but there were a million thoughts inside her head thoughts she was just dying to verbalize.

"Okay, I have a question, Anna. I hope it's not too personal and please don't take it the wrong way but it's about…"

"About?"

"You know. Like…you know. You and Peyton…when you guys…"

"Have sex?" Anna laughed.

"Yeah that", Haley said with flushed cheeks.

"What about it?"

"Okay. Being intimate, like going all the way, well that's one thing, right? So if Peyton had sex with another woman or a man, that would be considered cheating."

"Right and I'd hack her legs off with an ax, Misery style."

"But what if she just kissed someone? No, I take that back. What if someone kissed her?"

"Cheating is cheating, Hales. Peyton is my girlfriend. We have a commitment and she doesn't need to be kissing anyone else. Personally, I think kissing is more intimate than making love. So to answer your question, it's wrong and I'd be totally pissed."

"Let's say hypothetically, another person kissed her but she didn't kiss back."

"Depends. Did she push that person away? Did she do it right away?"

"What if she didn't? At least not at first. And what if she kissed back just a little for a half second?"

"Doesn't matter. That tells me that if she's kissing someone else then maybe she needs to be somewhere else and that would cause me to seriously rethink our whole relationship."

"Oh", was all Haley could say.

"Hales", Anna said after a brief silence. "I take it this isn't about me and Peyton, is it? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Chris Keller kissed me!" Haley blurted out.

"What? When?"

"Just now. Right before you showed up. He came over after closing because he just got back from shopping his demo and playing clubs in New York. We were talking and he said some of the labels were really interested in me. They heard one of our duets on his CD. Anyway, we made plans to do some more recording and as he was saying good bye…I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"And you kissed him back?"

"For not even two seconds, I swear."

"Haley…"

"Anna, he's sorry and I'm sorry and we both agreed it would never happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again because you can't see him anymore."

"Anna! Chris is my…"

"Your friend and he helps you with your music, right? I know, I know. I've heard it from you before. Haley, God! I don't know what to say. I feel like slapping you right now. What are you doing? It just sort of happened. Accidents happen. You spill ketchup on your favourite blouse…that happens. You step in a pile of dog poop…that happens. But you don't 'accidentally' just kiss and if you believe that from him, then as much as I love you, you without a doubt have to be the most naïve and gullible woman on the planet. Haley, you have to stop seeing him."

"Now you sound like Nathan."

"Now I understand where Nathan was coming from. At first I felt he was being unreasonable but now the poor guy was right all along. Looks like Keller wants to practice more than music. Haley, you shouldn't have to give up your dream but there are ways to achieve your goals that don't involve this slime bucket! This guy is no good and you need to leave him alone the way you promised your husband you already had."

"Anna…"

"No. I'm not going to sit here and baby you and sugar coat the situation. What happened was wrong. Chris was wrong and he is not a good person. You kissing back was wrong. You continuing to put yourself in questionable situations with him is double wrong. Haley, can't you see? Where does it end? You have to stop and stop now."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Leave him alone for good this time. Concentrate on music and med school and more importantly your marriage but whatever you do, do it without Chris Keller."

Haley closed her eyes. Maybe she had been in denial. Maybe Anna was right.

"Okay. I will. This time, I promise, okay? I'll talk to him and tell him we can't work together."

"I hope so Hales because right now you're losing everything."

"I know. And I don't want to. I want Nathan and I want my old life back and for us to be happy. Nothing is more important than our love and trust. That's why I'm going to tell him everything."

"You what? Haley, have you been sniffing paint markers? Dude, so not a good idea!"

"But…"

"But nothing. Nathan will flip his lid and who could blame him? You don't need that now especially when you guys are trying to work things out."

"So what do I do?"

"Never see Chris again, go home to your husband, save your marriage and keep your freaking mouth shut!"

Haley took a deep breath. The smell of guilt lingered in the air and it ate away at her heart and soul. She knew what she had to and it killed her. Maybe honesty wasn't always the best policy.


	21. Dr Jekyll, Mr Hyde

Haley stared at the messages displayed on her cell phone as she walked down Main Street . Chris had texted her several times asking her to meet him at the studio. After the kiss and her talk with Anna, Haley had made up her mind. Chris, although not a bad guy, clearly had other intentions. Intentions not professional and ones she wanted absolutely nothing to do with. Sure she had considered him a friend but obviously he saw something more. He had crossed a dangerous line and had done so on purpose. All of Nathan and their other friends' warnings had been right and Haley knew what she had to do. This time she was doing it for herself. Opening the door and walking upstairs to the small rented studio, Haley found him waiting for her as he strummed tunes on his precious guitar.

"Hey", he said, looking up. "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show. Anyway, I wrote this new song. I've had the music for a while but the lyrics just came to me this morning. I've been working on it all day and it'll be perfect for you. I…"

"Chris, we need to talk", she cut him off.

He could tell that she was nervous.

"Alright. What's up?"

"I can't work with you anymore."

"Are we on that again?" he smirked. "What now? Nathan tripping again?"

"No, it's not Nathan this time. It's me."

"Haley…"

"No. Please. Chris, let me finish. Look, I think you're a nice guy and I consider you a friend, okay? You have no idea how much you've helped me these past months. You've taught me so much about music and you've believed in me and I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. I know you're gonna go places with your music and I'm so proud of you and you have to know that I'm pulling for you but…we can't work together anymore. And that's coming from me, not Nathan. It's my decision."

"So you're just gonna give up on your dreams?"

"No. I'll never do that. You have inspired me way too much. Give up? Never. Postpone? Maybe. Who knows? I love to write and sing and music is such a part of me. Chris, it will always be my dream and I'll always work on it. Maybe, hopefully a big break will come for me one day. I pray to God that it does and I'll work my butt off for it. And if by chance it happens, it will be the right time and it will because I deserved it. And if never happens…then I'm okay with that, too. Because no matter what, the music will still be in me and at the end of the day when everything is said and done, I'll still have my friends and my family and the things that are most important to me. I'll have my husband who I love more than anything and knock on wood, I'll have medicine too because right now, being a doctor is real damned important to me."

"Is this what you want or is it what everyone else wants?"

"It's what I want, Chris."

He put the guitar down and stared at the floor. He could tell she was serious this time.

"Alright, whatever. Look, Haley if all this is about that kiss the other night…"

"If you're asking the fact that you hit on me like that is weighing in on my choice then the answer is yes. I won't lie to you."

"I said I was sorry."

"I'm sure you are but…God, it never should have happened. You shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have kissed back but it's done and over with now so the best we can do is drop it and move on."

"It's okay…"

"Okay? No Chris. It wasn't okay. Trust me. It was anything but okay. You might be my friend and you may have been my musical partner but Nathan is my husband."

"So you made a mistake", he shrugged. "Are you gonna let that keep you from the rest of your life, Haley?"

"Wait a minute, I did not make a mistake. I love Nathan and how dare you say that to me!"

"It's real sad, you know. You're just fooling yourself. You think this is what you want. I bet every morning you wake up and try to convince yourself that you're happy. You wake up and spend all day slaving in a café only to come home to an empty house that you can't even afford while your husband spends long hours away at the office doing God knows what with God knows who. Then when he finally comes home, you get the pleasure of cooking him dinner and then you go to bed and it's time for…"

"Hold it right there", she warned. "Chris, just stop it!"

"You go to bed and your Old Man makes love to you and when he rolls off, I bet you sit and wonder what it's like to be with someone else. But you'll never know that because you're scared and you play it safe and Nathan was the one that took your virginity. But I bet you wonder what it's like to be touched by another man. Huh?"

"Chris…"

"Do you ever think about me?"

"No. No, of course not. I…"

"Bullshit."

"You're unbelievable", Haley said, shaking her head. "I don't get you. I thought you were my friend. When everyone else said you were just a piece of garbage trying to get in my pants, I defended you. I put you before my friends, before my own marriage even. The whole time I thought you just wanted to help me. Well once again, the smart girl is really stupid, huh? The whole time everyone was right. You were just trying to get me in bed."

"I'm not gonna lie, Haley. You're a beautiful girl. I like you a lot. You're sweet and intelligent and you make me laugh. I like talking to you and it feels good being around you. And when you sing…man, it just…I don't know, it touches me. We've spent a lot of time together, how could I not be attracted to someone like you?"

"Chris, I'm married!"

"I think about you. I keep thinking about our kiss. I keep thinking that I want to kiss you again", he breathed as he moved in closer.

"Stop it!" Haley yelled as she pushed him hard.

"You are so pretty", he whispered as he stroked her cheek. God, I want you. I want to take you back to my apartment and lie you down on my bed. Then I want to undress you and touch and taste every inch of your body…"

"That's it", Haley said disgusted. "I'm out of here. Have a nice life, jerk."

She nearly lost her footing when he grabbed her arm forcefully.

"You're not going anywhere", he growled.

"Chris! Ow! Let go! You're hurting me."

But he didn't let go and Haley was getting scared.

"Chris…"

"Shut up and don't say another word."

"Chris, what are you doing?"

He grabbed her wrists and backed her into the wall. None of it made sense and the sadistic look in his eyes made her nauseous with fear. Haley struggled to break free but the more she resisted, the more agitated he became. Placing one hand against her throat, he used the other to hit her on the side of the head. She cried out but continued to fight him. He hit her again and again, the third blow was so hard it made her ears ring. When he defenses were down, he grabbed her and turned her so that she was facing the away from him towards the wall. Her heart sand as she heard him seemingly fumbling with his pants and zipper.

"Chris…"

"It's okay, Haley", he said.

He grabbed a nearby chair and bent her over it, after loosening her belt in one quick motion. When his hands pulled down the zipper to her jeans so hard that it broke, the reality of the moment sat.

"No!" she screamed.

"It's okay, Haley", he kept saying.

Pushing her panties down her thighs, she gagged when she felt his fingers roughly pushing inside her. She tried to move, to run, anything to get away from him but it was no use. Then she felt him slam himself into her and not even a scream would come out. It was surreal. It was like watching a movie of the horrific act happen to someone else. The physical pain was unreal and Haley whimpered and begged for him to stop but it was no use. He kept going, harder and faster, moaning and groaning as each thrust hurt her more. Then she felt his body tense and there was warmth and a wetness that dripped down her legs. Then…it was over.

Struggling to regain a normal breathing pattern, Chris pulled his pants up.

"Haley…"

"Get away from me", she whispered.

"Haley, baby, I'm sorry, okay? If it was a little rough or I got carried away it's because you turn me on so much. I've wanted that for so long and I know you have, too."

Mr. Hyde had turned back into Dr. Jekyll and it blew away Haley's psyche that he could act like nothing had just happened.

"Haley…"

She dared not breathe a word.

"Look, I know this must be confusing for you but you can't tell me that you didn't want that."

Tears streamed down her face as shaking hands tried to old her pants together.

"No, I didn't want that!" she yelled. "Chris, you just raped me! I didn't want any of that!"

"I didn't rape you. You came here to me. We've kissed before. What are you talking about, rape? I'll leave you alone and give you some time or whatever but it's okay. Don't feel guilty about Nathan."

Nathan. The very mention of his name made her want to wail.

"You want a ride home?" he asked, walking closer to her.

Haley backed into a corner where she cowered, still trembling.

"Leave me alone. Oh God, please get away from me."

"Fine", he shrugged as he walked to the door. He turned and gave her one last look before exiting. "It was always there between us, Haley…whether you admit it or not."


	22. Not In Tree Hill

Haley waited at the bus stop like she had done so many other nights. The bus came and she paid her fare, taking a seat in the middle. It was nearly empty but she swore the people on board were staring at her. They had to know. They could take one look at the ruffled auburn hair, tear stained cheeks, and bruised face and see the shame that festered within. The short ride home seemed to take forever and she groaned as she tried to stand when the bus arrived at her stop. Her entire body ached from the stinging of her face to the sickness in her stomach to the burning stickiness in her crotch.

The house was dar for her to start all over again what brutally had been just finished not even two hours before. Looking around, Haley saw Nathan's golf set. Reaching in, she pulled out a club and slowly made her way to the door. Turning the knob but leaving the chain latched, she opened it.

"Haley?"

It took her a minute to find her voice.

"Jules."

"Yeah, it's me. I was on my way home and I realized Keith still had some games he had borrowed from Nathan a while back so I decided to return them."

"Oh."

JIt had to be! He had come back for her to start all over again what brutally had been just finished not even two hours before. Looking around, Haley saw Nathan's golf set. Reaching in, she pulled out a club and slowly made her way to the door. Turning the knob but leaving the chain latched, she opened it.

"Haley?"

It took her a minute to find her voice.

"Jules."

"Yeah, it's me. I was on my way home and I realized Keith still had some games he had borrowed from Nathan a while back so I decided to return them."

"Oh."

Jules stood on the other side of the door waiting to be invited in. Haley didn't seem to be budging.

"Okaaaayyy, um can I come in or do you just want me to leave them on the doorstep?", Jules joked.

Haley shut the door, removed the chain, then opened it again. Jules gasped at the sight before her. It looked like the poor girl had been run over by a mack truck. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes, red and puffy from crying, perfectly coordinated with the blue and purple marks on the side of her face. She looked pale and sickly and Jules noticed that she couldn't stop shaking.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Haley…hon, talk to me. What happened to you?"

Haley opened her mouth to speak but the words somehow wouldn't come even though she kept moving her lips. Jules guided her to couch, grabbing a blanket on the way, wrapping it around the shivering woman.

"Haley, okay. Calm down. Sweetie, you have to talk to me. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong. Now what happened to you?"

"I…I think I was attacked…"

Jules' heart stopped at hearing the word "attacked". People didn't get attacked in Tree Hill, North Carolina. In fact, it was one of the safest places in the world. Your kids could play in the yard and you wouldn't have to worry about them disappearing and you could leave your doors unlocked at night.

"Attacked? You mean, like…mugged. Oh sweetie. Did you get a good look at the guy? Did you call the police? It was probably by the River Court, huh?"

Haley shook her head.

"I wasn't mugged. Um, tonight I went, I went to the studio to see Chris. Uh, I was telling him that it was over. He…he got really mad. He kept saying these…things to me and when I tried to leave…"

"Haley…"

It was a woman's worst nightmare. Jules prayed that she wasn't about to hear what she thought she would.

"Chris…Chris, he, uh…"

"Haley, what did he do to you?"

"He forced himself on me", she said in a little girl's voice.

Jules tried to remain calm. She didn't know whether to call Keith or 911. Was Haley supposed to go to the police station or the hospital first? She could feel herself spinning into panic mode.

"Okay", Jules said, sounding a million times calmer than she actually was. "It's gonna be okay. We're going to go to the hospital and…"

"No!"

"Haley, honey, you have to."

"I'm scared", she whispered.

Jules' heart shattered into a million pieces as she looked at her. The young woman looked terrified. Jules couldn't even begin to imagine the firsthand horror she was experiencing.

"I won't leave you, Haley. Okay? I promise you. I'll drive you to the hospital and I'll be there with you every step of the way. I won't leave your side for a moment, alright?"

Haley looked up and nodded after a while. Jules wrapped her arm around her and led her to the car outside where they made the drive outside. She parked in the emergency lot and helped Haley inside.

"What's your emergency?" the secretary asked as she popped a wad of gum.

Jules spoke in a hushed voice all the while keeping an eye on Haley.

"My name is Julia Scott. I brought in my nephew's wife, Haley Scott. She was raped earlier tonight."

The secretary immediately summoned a nurse and they whisked Haley back to a private room in the back.

"Mrs. Scott, have you bathed or changed clothes since the attack?"

Haley shook her head as they helped her on the exam table.

"Ma'am, you'll need to fill out these forms", another nurse told Jules.

"I really don't want to leave her, besides, a lot of this information I really don't know."

"Well, we need this paperwork taken care of. I'll try to hold it until her husband arrives."

Husband. Jules hadn't even thought of Nathan until that point. She tried to think. Keith had said something about going over to Luke's for a poker game. Her hands could barely stop trembling long enough to ring up her husband on speed dial.

"Babe, I've lost a hundred bucks, these young kids are killing me and I am packing up and on my way home if you'll still have me", he joked into the phone.

"Keith, where are you?"

"Still at Luke's but I'm about to head off. Why? What's up?"

"Who's over there with you?"

"Andy, Felix, Skills, Nathan and of course Lucas."

Jules grabbed on to the wall for support.

"Keith…"

"Jules, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Keith, take the phone in the bathroom, and turn on the faucet."

"Jules, what…"

"Just do it", she said sternly.

Confused, Keith, followed his wife's instructions.

"Alright, I'm praying this is some weird set up for phone sex but…"

"Keith, this isn't funny. I'm not joking around. I'm at the hospital."

"Hospital? Are you okay? Were you in an accident? Oh God. Jules, what happened?"

"It's Haley."

"Haley?"

"She, um…Haley was attacked tonight."

"Attacked."

"She…oh God, babe, she was raped. I took her to the ER and I'm here with her now."

Anger, confusion, sadness, and fear overcame Keith Scott at once. He was hoping he had heard his wife wrong. How could something that awful happen to the sweet girl he had watched grow up before his eyes?

"Is she…"

"Honey, I don't know and I don't have time to talk right now. I was just calling to find where you were and where Nathan was and…oh God. This is surreal. Keith, I don't know what to do. Look, I have to get back. Haley was freaking out and I promised I wouldn't leave her alone."

"Okay. Go take care of her. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Will you…"

"Yeah", he nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"Okay. Thanks. Listen, sweetie, please hurry up. I need you."

"Alright. I love you, Jules."

They hung up the phone and Jules returned to Haley who was nervously and tearfully awaiting for the doctor to arrive.

"It's okay", Jules said, holding her hand. "I'm here."

Both were trying their best to be strong but Jules had no idea how much longer it would be for either or both of them to break down. She needed Keith and she knew Haley would need Nathan.

-

**MEANWHILE…**

**-**

"Dude, what the hell iswrong with you?" Lucas joked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"No, man he looks more like he's constipated", Nathan teased.

"Keith, my beautiful townhouse already looks like a Category 3 hurricane ripped through it, thanks to my wonderful boyfriend and his messy family and friends. I just got my nails done and I have enough to clean so please refrain from pooping up my bathrooms. Save that for your wife", Brooke said, carrying a handful of beer mugs to the dish.

"Did the other guys leave?" Keith asked solemnly. "Felix, Andy and Skills, I mean."

"Yeah. They took off a few minutes ago", Lucas answered. "What's wrong, man? You don't look good."

"Um…something's happened."

"Like what?" Brooke asked, her eyes growing with concern.

"What's up, man?"

"I think everybody needs to sit down…especially you, Nathan."


	23. Why?

Haley watched wide eyed as her clothes were put into a large bag marked "evidence". The room felt so chilly and uncomfortable and she still couldn't stop shaking. She and Jules were both relieved when the doctor came in and it was a female.

"Mrs. Scott, my name is Dr. Beverly Stanton. I'll be examining you tonight. I know you've gone through a horrific experience and I'm extremely sorry for that so I will try to make this exam as quick and painless as possible, okay?"

"Okay", Haley nodded.

"Okay. I'll walk you through it step by step. Patricia, the nurse, will be assisting me tonight. On the table it what we call a 'rape kit', which are all the tools I will need to do this. Basically I'm going to begin with a pelvic examination and I am looking for any evidence your attacker may have left behind…clothing fibers, hairs, saliva or semen. Any foreign object that may identify him and hold up in court. Okay, you're going to feel my hands now and as I go about taking swabs and samples from your vagina, Patricia will transfer them onto a microscopic slide and they go down to the lab for tests before being turned over to the police. Mrs. Scott, do you understand everything I just explained to you?"

Haley nodded and squeezed Jules' hand as Dr. Stanton began. She hated the poking and prodding of rubber glove clad fingers and she hated the cold, metal objects being inserted into her. It was horrible. She kept her eyes shut tight until that portion was over.

"Very good. Mrs. Scott, you're doing excellent. I will say that the attacker left behind a number of different pieces of evidence that I will send to the lab immediately. Since you indicated that you do want to talk to the police, this information will be very helpful in nabbing and prosecuting the perpetrator. Now the next part is your blood work. I have to take a few samples to test for pregnancy and venereal diseases. Now it will take a few days for the cervix cultures to come back so in the meantime, I'm going to prescribe medication for Chlamydia, gonorrhoea, and syphilis. Have you ever been vaccinated for Hepatitis B?"

"No", Haley whispered.

"Okay. We can set that up with Immunizations. And it's very important that you schedule a follow up visit with your regular OB/GYN within the next two weeks."

Haley just nodded and let the techs draw blood and administer the shot. She sat quietly with only Jules for comfort as they waited for the detectives who were waiting for the Rape Crisis counselor to sit in on the interview.

"You okay, baby?" Jules asked softly. "Can I get you something? Water?"

Haley just shook her head and stared away looking at the wall. All she wanted to do was close her weary eyes so she could wake up from the nightmare.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to sit down?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Just…look, I don't how to tell you this, man. That was Jules on the phone. She's at the hospital…with Haley."

"Haley!" Nathan repeated.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked.

Keith bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to say it. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine if God forbid it was his wife who had been violated. The very thought made him mad enough to kill. Now he was supposed to look in the blue eyes of his flesh and blood baby nephew and tell him that the woman he loved more than anything had been savagely sexually assaulted by another man.

"No. No, she's not okay. Haley…"

"Keith!" Nathan screamed, springing to his feet.

"Sit down, Nate."

"No! Fuck that! You're starting to freak me out here! Keith, what the hell is going on? What's wrong with my wife?"

"Look, we don't have all the full details but…God, Nate, I hate saying this to you. I don't know how to tell you but Haley…Haley, apparently Haley was attacked earlier tonight."

"Attacked?" Nathan repeated.

"Yes, attacked…as in raped."

Nathan stumbled back as if someone had punched him in the gut. It certainly felt that way. He was in a state of pure disbelief. He couldn't move or speak and it was even difficult to breathe.

"Oh my God", Brooke immediately began crying as she latched on to Lucas.

Lucas, on the verge of being torn by either sobbing his eyes out or ramming his fist into the wall, tried to hold it together. He looked at Keith, then at the two other people falling apart around him. It was up to them to be strong for Nathan and Brooke…and especially Haley.

"I'll drive us over there", he said in a clear firm voice.

With his knees feeling like they were made from jelly, Nathan followed the others to the car. He sat in the back with Keith just staring out at the starry, black night. He couldn't believe it. It just didn't make sense. It was surreal. Who would hurt Haley like that? And why?

Nathan felt a rage building up deep inside him. He imagined some grimy stranger dressed in black with hard liquor on his breath, forcing himself on Haley. A man who had no right at all but was violating his wife. He began to shake uncontrollably. Then he thought of Haley. Poor, sad Haley. God, she must have been so terrified. She didn't deserve it. In fact, it was all his fault. Why hadn't he picked her up from work? Because he was too busy losing a stupid poker game? Why didn't they have two cars? Because his dumb fucking male pride was too good to accept Dan's offer of another car as a gift? Why was Haley even working in the first place? Because Nathan wasn't man enough to take care of her?

He thought his head and chest might explode but they had already arrived at the ER entrance. Before Lucas even came to a complete stop Nathan was out of the car and running inside.

"Sir, I'm sorry…only patients beyond this point."

"You don't understand. You have to help me! You have to find my wife!"

"Sir…"

"Haley. Her name is Haley Scott. Please! She…she was raped."

The woman's eyes softened at the frantic young husband before her. Guiding him by the arm, she looked up Haley's chart and led him in the proper direction.

"Mrs. Scott?"

Haley stared at the nurse.

"Ma'am, your husband is here to see you."

Not waiting for anything further, Nathan ran over to her. He just wanted to hold her and tell how sorry he was.

"She's really fragile right now", Jules whispered as she hugged him on her way out. "She just spent the last half hour getting sewn up."

"Sewn?" Nathan questioned.

"The attack was pretty brutal. It really tore her up down there."

Nathan had to suppress the urge to vomit. He walked over to her, gasping at the hideous bruises that marked her face.

"Hales…"

"Nathan, I'm sorry", she burst into tears.

He wanted to hug her but he was afraid to. He had never seen Haley look so vulnerable.

"Baby, it's not your fault."

"Can you please get me out of here? I want to go home!"

"I know you do. I promise, Hales, I'll get you home soon, okay? For now we've got to let the doctors and the nurses do their jobs and we have to wait for the cops."

A few seconds later, Dr. Stanton was back.

"You must be Mr. Scott. Hello. I'm Beverly Stanton, the attending physician here. I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"Is my wife going to be okay?"

"She will heal but there are some other options to discuss."

"What options?"

"Although it can take up to a week for STD tests to come back, we've already treated your wife for the most common diseases, which is standard procedure. However, it is up to you both about two other options. The first is, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, if you'd like to be treated for pregnancy. We have available 'the morning after pill' which can be taken up to 96 hours after intercourse. It can reduce the chance of pregnancy by up to 95 percent."

Haley nodded.

"We'll take it", Nathan said.

"I will write a prescription and you can take it once you get home. I must warn you that it can make you violently ill."

Haley closed her eyes. What could be worse than what she was already feeling at that moment?

"…And the other option is preventative treatment against HIV. There are two medicines on the market for that, Retrovir and Epivir, both to be taken twice daily for four weeks."

HIV? Nathan's head was really spinning. He kept waiting to wake up from the bad dream even as a crying Haley nodded at her head at taking the drugs.

"Very well. I'll show the counselor and the detectives in. They have a few questions for you, Mrs. Scott and it shouldn't take long."

"Do we have to do this now?" Nathan asked impatiently. "Jesus Christ, Doc. Look at my wife."

"Mr. Scott, in my experience, it's best to get the information while it's fresh. It won't be long and if at anytime Mrs. Scott feels like she needs the interview to be over, then that will be the end of it. I'll go sign her discharge papers right now."

Nathan sighed as his bottom lip quivered.

"Hales, I am so sorry this happened to you. I am so sorry I let this happen to you. I should have been there to protect you."

Hot, fresh tears spilled down her cheek. There was no way to articulate the words but it wasn't Nathan's fault. It was her own. She had brought this upon herself. Her husband had tried to protect her and she hadn't listened and now in Haley's own mind, she had gotten what she deserved.


	24. Unfinished Business

Three people entered the room, one a male officer in uniform and two other females, one a detective who specialized in investigating sexual assaults and a counselor from a local rape crisis center. The man identified himself as "Officer Hill". He was young, probably only a few years older than Nathan and Haley, with a shaved head and piercing blue eyes that always appeared agitated. Haley pulled the covers closer to her body when he plopped down in a chair and moved in a little too close to her bed.

"Alright, Mrs. Scott", he began. "Basically we need as much detailed information from you about the attack so we can catch this guy. Now, the detective will be taking notes and I will record this conversation. We'll also be taking with us the physical evidence collected by Dr. Stanton when we leave. At any time if this interview becomes too much and you need a break or for us to stop completely, just say the word. Now with that said, can you describe the events of today that led to your attack?"

"Um, I…I work downtown waitressing at Karen's café. I left about six or so…"

"On foot or vehicle, ma'am?"

"I was walking. I got a text message from this guy I had been hanging out with."

"What guy?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"His name is Chris. Chris Keller."

Nathan's head jerked up at the immediate mention of Chris Keller's name. What the hell did that punk have to do with anything? If Haley had been raped on the way to or back from meeting him, Nathan was going to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"And how do you know Mr. Keller? Define 'hanging out'."

"He…works at the music store down the street and he had been hired by my friends to sing at their club, Tric. I sing there too and that's how I met him. We had been working on music together."

"Okay. What happened after you left work and received the message from Mr. Keller."

"He, um, he asked me to meet him at the studio a few blocks away, so, I…so I went."

"You were going to work on music?"

"No. No, I was going to tell him face to face that I couldn't work with him anymore and…"

"Hales!" Nathan interrupted. "Wait, I thought you told him weeks ago."

"Mr. Scott, please…", Detective Leonard pleaded. "Mrs. Scott, continue."

"I went, I went to tell him that we couldn't work together anymore and he got pretty mad. Like, at first he was mad that I was giving up on the music, then he tried to blame it on my husband making me quit. I told him I wasn't giving up on anything and that the choice was mine, not Nathan's."

"Then what happened?"

"He…I don't know. He started saying inappropriate things, I guess."

"Define inappropriate."

"He…he made comments, sexually suggestive comments, about me and my marriage and Nathan and…"

"What?" Nathan yelled again.

"Mr. Scott, you are not helping matters. Please calm down, sir. Now Mrs. Scott, please tell us what happened next."

"I got really uncomfortable. Chris was starting to freak me out. I'd never seen him like that. I was pretty angry so we argued for a bit. My husband doesn't really like Chris and neither do our friends. They tried ti warn me about him and…and I didn't listen. Then I realized he wasn't a good person. I just wanted out of there."

"Did you attempt to leave at any point?"

Marla, the young brunette counselor with the short brunette hair and the friendly green eyes, handed a sniffling Haley a Kleenex.

"Yeah. Um, Chris…he grabbed my arm and he…he…oh God…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Scott."

Nathan felt his jaws and fists clenching.

"He kept saying how beautiful I was and how much, how much he wanted me. He…he grabbed my wrists over my head and he pushed me back into the wall really hard. I tried to push him and he grabbed my throat and hit me in the face a bunch of times. I started crying, then he turned me around and kind of bent me over and he…he…he…raped me."

Saying the foul four letter "r" word made Haley's whole body shake. She could feel Leonard, Hill and Marla's eyes on her and she could feel Nathan's as well.

"Mrs. Scott, I know this is very difficult for you but we need some specifics", Detective Leonard began gently. "At anytime did he sodomize you?"

"No", Haley whispered, tears of pain and humiliation falling from her eyes.

"And can you remember whether or not he ejaculated inside you?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe."

Nathan could barely breathe. He sprang to his feet, trying to process all the new information as he paced around the enclosed area of the small room.

"When it was over, what did Mr. Keller do? What was his demeanor?"

"He…he acted, I don't know, like it was normal. Like I wanted it. He…he apologized for being rough but he said it's because I turn him on so much…

"That little motherfucker!" Nathan whispered tersely.

"…He pulled up his pants and he told me that he knew I wanted it and I…I said no and I told him that he raped me and I was crying and then…then, then he offered me a ride home and when I told him to get away from me, he left and said that there had always been something between us."

Reliving the horror of it all was almost too much. At times Haley was crying so hard, she could barely get the words out.

"Mrs. Scott, I have to ask but did you ever have an affair with Mr. Keller?"

Haley stared in disbelief at the seemingly uncaring male police officer.

"No! Never! Of course not!"

"So there was never any intimate or physicality between the two of you prior to the rape? No sex, no oral sex, no making out, no fondling, no kissing, no anything?"

"No, um, we never…well one time, a few weeks ago, Chris…well, Chris, he kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No, I…oh God, it happened so fast. I guess I didn't pull away right away but I never…"

"Okay", Hill said, shrugging and standing up. "We got all the info we need on this scumbag. Leonard, I'll go back to the station and see if Keller has any priors. You get the evidence processed. We should be able to get a warrant in a couple of hours and Mrs. Scott's statement is enough to bring him in for questioning."

Detective Leonard nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Scott, I know this was hard for you but thank you for your time and cooperation", she said, handing Haley one of her business cards. "Please try to get some rest and we'll be in touch."

Haley nodded and then it was just the three of them…Haley, Marla and Nathan. Nathan was still pacing like a wild, caged, rabid animal.

"Nathan…"

"Haley, you fucking kissed the guy? I mean, what the hell? What's that all about?"

"Nathan, I…"

"Did you fuck him?"

"No! Nathan, I wouldn't cheat on you! I'd never do that! It was just a stupid kiss…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't mean anything and I knew you'd flip out the way you're flipping our right now!"

"I think I have the right considering you were sneaking around with this guy behind my back!"

"We weren't sneaking around, Nathan! I…I thought he was my friend but I was wrong, okay? And he proved that today when he hurt me!"

"But you went over there to see him and…"

"To tell him to leave me alone!"

"Okay, okay", Marla intervened. "Mr. Scott, please. I know this is very confusing and you're very angry but you are not helping matters right now. You need to calm down. Mrs. Scott, you've been through enough tonight. Why don't you just take it easy until your discharge papers process? You and I could talk and…"

"No", Haley shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Then I'll just sit here with you and if you feel like talking at any time about anything, we can, okay? And Mr. Scott, why don't you go outside and take a breather?"

"Okay", Nathan said, hands on hips. "Hales, I'll be back."

He left the room and Haley was quiet for a while as she stared up at the ceiling waiting to wake up from what surely had to be a nightmare.

"It's all my fault", she finally whispered.

"No. It wasn't your fault at all, Mrs. Scott."

"My husband hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset trying to cope with the new reality. It's going to be hard for both of you."

"I shouldn't have gone over there…"

"You had no idea that was going to happen. That is very common in most cases where the victim knew their attacker."

"But I went there to see him when I shouldn't have. Maybe I led him on. Maybe I gave him the wrong idea. We were working so close and it was late hours and we'd hang out outside the studio and he…we even kissed before. Is it…is that still rape?"

"Did you ever tell him no, when he was doing that to you?"

"Yes", Haley nodded.

"Then it doesn't matter. Whether it's a family member or a spouse or a friend or teacher or clergyman or stranger, if you said 'no' and he kept going, then it's rape. It's not your fault.

-

**MEANWHILE…**

**-**

Nathan stormed down the halls of the hospital into the waiting area where Keith, Jules, Lucas and Brooke all on their fifth plus cups of coffee, waited anxiously.

"Jules, I need the keys to your car!" Nathan demanded.

"Nate, I…"

"Jules, please. It's important, okay? Look, I'll be back. Just wait for them to discharge Haley."

Grabbing the keys from his stunned aunt, Nathan ran off without another. He had a little unfinished business to take care of.


	25. Releasing The Inner Beast

Chris sat on the stool in the empty studio strumming his guitar. He was frustrated as he always was whenever the music wasn't sounding right. A lot weighed in on his mind. Haley was probably pissed at him and that killed him as much as he hated to admit it. He had fallen head over heels in love and how could any red blooded man not? She was perfect. The total package.

He closed his eyes and thought of her. Her auburn hair always smelled so good, like fresh fruit scented shampoo. And her perfume was intoxicating. A light, airy smell that lingered in the room long after she left. And her smile. She had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. Just thinking about her laugh warmed his heart. It was loud and uninhibited. And the way she looked at him with those large doe brown eyes.

He loved looking at her. So many times in the studio he would just watch her. She tugged on her lip whenever she was frustrated. And when she was waiting for his opinion or direction, she would stand with her hands on her hips. Also, she did that little hair twirling thing that drove him absolutely wild. Just thinking about all those late nights in the studio or at his apartment, writing music and singing over root beer floats as she kicked her shoes off and propped up her bare feet on the kickstand.

God, she was sexy. And the best part about it was she didn't know how truly beautiful she really was. From her face to her body to the toes, she loved to tuck underneath her body while sitting on the couch. And he had wanted her…bad. Worse than he had ever wanted anyone in his life. She wanted him too. Chris just didn't understand why she kept fighting the feelings between them.

It was all about Nathan. That stupid, jock brute she had married way too young. He couldn't make her happy. Besides, it wasn't really love. She was just another possession in the Scott trophy case. The sooner Haley realized that, the better. And now since they had made love in the studio, it would only be a matter of time. She'd had a real man and she had experienced real love. Now she was free to go about living her life and chasing her dream, not being confined as a desperate housewife.

Sure things had gotten a little rough but he couldn't help it. She felt so good that it was hard to hold back and control himself. But she would see. In time, she'd look back on their first time together and smile.

Yes, Chris was consumed with thoughts of her as he tried to finish writing a song about her. When she finally came to her senses and heard it, all would be right with the world. They would be together. It made him grin. It was all he could think of. In fact, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door creak open…

After strumming a few more tunes, he could feel the added presence looming over him. He looked up and there was Nathan Scott. His face was like stone and his eyes were wild.

"What's up, man?" Chris said, putting down his guitar. "Looking for your wife?"

"Real funny", Nathan said in a low growl.

"We were just rehearsing earlier and…"

"That's what you call it?"

"Yeah. Oh I see what this is about. Let me guess, you came all the way down here in the dead of night to tell me to leave Haley alone. You don't want us working together, right? Gee, I wonder why. I mean, are you threatened by me? Can't you trust her? I mean, isn't that what this is about? You loved her obviously enough to marry her. But is love ever really enough? Can you trust her? Because if you can, then you've got nothing to worry about, right? Come on, man, cut the bullshit. I don't have a problem with you."

Nathan stared as the pipsqueak had the nerve to extend his hand. Oh how he wanted to break that hand clear off his scrawny little arm. Breathing in with all, he had, Nathan let loose a wad of spit onto Chris' face. The smaller man, disgusted but not defeated, wiped the glob away.

"You son of a bitch! You see, you do have a problem with me. A big problem! You can smile and act cool if you want to but the fact is, man, I used to destroy guys like you. Daily. It'd be a shame if something happened to this hand and you couldn't play that little guitar anymore, huh? Just like it's a shame that you took advantage of my wife."

"Look dude, I don't know what the hell Haley told you…"

"You raped her, you bastard!"

"Rape?" Chris laughed. "Are you joking, man? Tell me that's not what she told you. I didn't rape Haley. We made love. It was beautiful, too. It was a long time coming. I mean, we had been kissing for a while and the sexual tension was just building up. So it finally happened."

Nathan began to tremble violently.

"She has bruises all over her."

"So, she likes it rough. You didn't know that? Sorry, dude. Not my fault. Guess I just brought out the inner beast in her. Sorry you couldn't."

Nathan paused for a second before grabbing Chris around the neck and pushing him up against the wall. He punched him as hard as he could. First with a left, then with a right. He kept swinging and swinging as hard as he could, letting the blows land across Chris' face and head. Nathan didn't even care about the blood that was pooling from the other man's head, nose and mouth. In fact, he wanted to beat him to death. Make him suffer the way he had made Haley suffer. The way he had made their marriage suffer.

He watched as Chris slumped to the ground, broken, bloody and battered. He could hardly stand up and it gave Nathan some satisfaction to see him crawl around like the dog he was. Then he moved. The son of a bitch had the nerve to actually try to get away. Nathan laughed a sinister laugh and kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. It was a kick so hard that Chris vomited right then and there. Grabbing the back of his head, Nathan ground his face into the mess on the floor then turned him over and choked him until Chris' face was beet red then an awful bluish purple. Then he stopped. Death was too easy. Chris Keller deserved more. He deserved worse. So Nathan kneeled over his chest, hitting him over and over again until his own knuckles bruised.

"Christopher Michael Keller! Open up! Tree Hill Police! We have a warrant for your arrest!"

Nathan looked at the door. So Tree Hill's finest had made it after all.

"Keller, you don't open the door in five seconds, we're coming in!"

Nathan grinned and dared the poor fucker to open the door. As promised, the cops kicked it in. It was four of them and none were prepared for the scene before them.

"What the hell…"

"Scott, put your hands up where I can see them."

Officer Hill from the hospital.

"Don't make a move, man."

Nathan did as he was told, amazingly calm as more footsteps bounded towards the studio. Out of breath, Lucas ran through the door.

"Damn!" he muttered, knowing he was too late. "Nathan!"

"Alright, nobody move", Hill instructed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lucas Scott. I'm Nathan's brother…Haley's brother in law."

"You Chris Keller?" Hill asked Chris who was still curled up on the floor in the fetal position.

Chris tried to nod. Officer Hill placed cuffs on him and stood him up before turning Chris over to two other policeman.

"Get him to the hospital first then book his ass."

They nodded as they carried him out.

"Nathan, what did you do, man?" Lucas asked.

"What I had to."

"Alright, Scott. He is a piece of shit but it's our job to take care of him. You can't put the law in your own hands, man. Sorry but I've got to take you in, too."

"What?" Lucas intervened. "Man, come on! That sick fuck just raped his wife. Haley is not just my sister in law but she's my best friend! Hell, I feel like beating Chris' ass too!"

"I understand the emotion but…"

"But what if it was your wife, Officer? Because if it were my Brooke, that shit head would be face down in the Atlantic right about now."

"Off the record, I agree with you but I have to maintain and uphold the law. I'm sorry. Nathan Scott, You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"

"I understand", Nathan said as he was handcuffed.

Lucas couldn't believe it. It had been a hellish night to say the least. First Haley and now Nathan. In his eyes he was avenging his wife but all it had done was make matters worse and earn him a night in jail, probably in the cell next to Chris.

"Bro, it's gonna be okay. Keep your hands to yourself and your damned mouth shut and I'm gonna call someone and get you out of there, okay?"

Nathan nodded as they led him away. He was still full of adrenaline.

"Nate, I mean it! Don't go getting into anymore trouble. You could have killed that asshole."

"I know", he nodded. "My only regret is that I didn't.

-

**MEANWHILE…**

**-**

"Where are Nathan and Lucas?" Haley asked again softly.

She had been discharged for the better part of an hour and there was still no sign of Nathan, Lucas or the two cars they had driven off with.

"Jules, you and Brooke stay here with Hales. I'll go back to Luke's and get another car so we can get Haley home. We'll stay with her until Nathan gets back", Keith instructed.

The women nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what's going on. Where are they and what the hell is keeping them?" Jules wondered out loud.

The tune from "London Bridge" sounded as Brooke's cell phone rang. She glanced down at the Caller ID.

"Well, looks like we're about to find out…"


	26. Broken Bodies and Violated Hearts

"Brooke!"

"Baby, where are you? Where is Nathan? And what the hell is going on? Haley has been discharged for a while now and Nathan took Jules' car, then you took our car to presumably follow him and no one has heard from either of you since. Keith had to catch a cab back to the house just to get a car so we can take Haley home. And God knows she can't be left by herself. So please tell me you are on your way and also tell me where your brother is hiding his sorry butt so I can tell his wife and she can stop worrying."

"Brooke, it's a long story."

"Well thanks to you we're not going anywhere for a while."

"You know that it was that Chris Keller dude that raped Haley."

"Yeah. What a piece of shit! I knew there was something untrustworthy of those beady little eyes."

"Well Nathan knew it too. You know how he felt before tonight. You can imagine how he feels now."

"Poor Nate. I'm sure he was mad enough to kill…oh God! Lucas!"

"I didn't get there in time but Nathan did. Beat the shit out of that bastard."

"Good."

"Yeah but it also happened to be the same time the cops showed up to arrest Chris. So guess who else got taken in?"

"Oh no. Are you kidding me?"

"No, babe."

"Jesus, they couldn't just let him go? That's his wife for God's sake."

"I know, I know but it wasn't self defense, it was assault. I've got to figure out a way to make his bail."

"Okay. See what we have in the checking account…"

"Alright. Look, you stall everybody and try to get Haley to sleep. I'm gonna clean this mess up as fast as I can."

"Good luck, Broody. Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Brooke sighed as she put her phone back in her purse and rejoined Jules and Haley.

"Was that Nathan?" Haley asked hopefully.

"No, it was Luke actually."

"Brooke, where's Nathan?"

"Um, I don't know…exactly but I'm sure he's fine and Lucas is out looking for him."

"He is so mad at me", Haley began to cry. "You should have seen the look on his face."

"Haley, he's just upset and shocked like we all are. I'm sure everything is going to be okay. Just sit tight and Keith will be back in a jiff."

Brooke exchanged glances with a suspicious Jules as they sat and waited with Haley. Brooke felt horrible lying but she had no choice. Besides, wasn't a lie okay if it was to protect someone you loved?

-

**MEANWHILE…**

**-**

The phone rang in the middle of the night and Deb Scott sat straight up. She worried whenever the phone rang so late. Didn't all mothers? She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Deb?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Deb, it's Lucas."

"Luke, hello. It's very late. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah sorry about that. Can I speak to Dan please?"

She didn't like the panicked tone of his voice.

"Dan, it's for you."

"This better be good", he grumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep. "It's after three in the morning."

"It's Lucas", she said worriedly.

Dan grabbed the phone.

"Lucas!"

"Dan, I need your help. Something's happened."

"What's going on?"

"Nathan is in jail. He was arrested a little while ago. The bond is over ten grand and Brooke and I don't have that kind of money."

"Jail? My son? Jesus, what did he do? Where is he now?" Dan asked as Deb clung to his arm.

"Down at the station. Look, I don't have time to chit chat but can you just hurry up?"

"I'm on my way", Dan said, hanging up.

"Dan, what the hell is going on? Is Nathan in jail?"

"Apparently so."

"Oh my God! What's going on?"

"I have no idea and Lucas didn't give any details but with a bail that high, I take it he didn't still a Jolly Rancher from the candy store. I have to go down to the station."

"I'm going with you", she said, already getting dressed.

"Deb, you're already hysterical and you'll just be in the way."

"Dan, go screw yourself! That's my son we're talking about here."

There was no use in arguing as they put on clothes and hopped in the car. Lucas was waiting for them. He ushered them to the bondsman and magistrate who had set the fee. Dan wrote out the check with ease.

"Do you mind if I ask what this is about, sir?"

"Assault and battery."

Dan nodded and they all waited. A few minutes later, Nathan walked out looking like hell on a stick.

"Baby, come here", Deb immediately cooed. "What happened? Are you okay? Oh Nathan…"

"Sorry bro", Lucas mumbled. "I had to call. Brooke and I just don't have that kind of money. We tried…"

"It's cool, man."

**"**Bang up job, Nathan. Every time I blink you seem to sink to a new low. Part of me thinks I should have left you in there."

"Maybe you should have", he mumbled.

"Oh that's great. Nice attitude, son. What? Did I bail you out wrong or something? Since these days every little thing seems to be my fault. Tell me, what does your wife have to say about this?"

"Yes. Haley is conspicuously absent", Deb rolled her eyes.

"Mom! Shut the fuck up!"

Deb gasped and began to tear up.

"Don't you speak to your mother like that! Hey, I brought you into this world, I promise I can take you out."

Dan grabbed Nathan roughly by the shirt.

"Let him go!" Lucas yelled.

"Luke, stay out of this one, son!"

"Dan, get off of him. Both of you just shut up and listen for a second. Nathan got arrested for beating up the man that raped Haley tonight."

Dan immediately let go and he and Deb stood open mouthed.

"You two happy now?" Nathan snarled. "Well, you hated her, Mom. Go ahead and gloat."

"Nathan! Oh my God! I don't hate, Haley and I never wished anything bad upon her…"

"Give it a rest, Mom. Luke, get me out of here, dude."

Lucas nodded and he and Nathan climbed in the car leaving a dumbfounded Dan and Deb.

-

**MEANWHILE…**

**-**

"He left me", Haley whimpered. "Nathan tried to warn me about Chris and I didn't listen. Now look what happened. He's never coming back."

"Yes he is", Brooke tried to soothe.

"No, he's not."

It was sunup and still no sign of Lucas or Nathan and neither one was answering their cells. Haley, already traumatized, was on the verge of hysteria and Brooke couldn't blame her.

"Hales, honey, just calm down, okay? Nathan doesn't hate you and this isn't your fault. If Nathan could be here right now…trust me, he would."

"Brooke, what are you saying?"

"I…"

"No, tell me."

"They arrested Chris."

"They did?"

"Yeah but they arrested Nathan at the same time for beating the living shit out of the little prick."

"Oh my God!"

So much for comfort. The additional revelations seemed to send Haley into a tailspin. Brooke looked to Jules for support but Jules had nothing either. It was like a godsend when the door opened a few minutes later. Lucas and Nathan had made it.

"Hales, I'm so sorry…", Lucas whispered. "If you need anything at all…"

"I know", she nodded. "Thank you, Luke."

She looked up at her husband and at his battered hands. She could only imagine what Chris' face looked like.

"Nathan…", she whispered, longing for him to reach out to her.

"You okay?"

"Better now that you're here. I just want to get some sleep."

He pushed past her embrace and headed for the bathroom.

"I need a shower", he mumbled, leaving his needy wife alone.

Haley went back to the bedroom and crawled beneath the blankets as if covering her head would somehow make the cruel world disappear. Chris, a man she once trusted, had brutally raped her. Her body and trust had been savagely violated. Her husband had spent part of the night in jail trying to avenge the attack. And she had spent hours in the shower scrubbing her skin until it was raw in an attempt to wash away the filth, the shame, the guilt. All the soap in the world didn't work. And now Nathan was doing the same. She needed him more than ever to hold her. Not too close but to just be there so she could cry and feel protected. But he wasn't there. He couldn't even look at her.


	27. Lost

"Haley, it's okay."

"No."

He extended his hand.

"It's okay. We were meant to be. Why are you fighting it? I love you. You love me. It's all about us and the music. It's destiny, baby."

"Please. Get away from me", Haley whimpered.

He kept walking closer to her, his hands reaching out for her. Haley cowered into the corner, covering her face and head, desperately trying to protect herself but he wouldn't go away. Instead he kept coming closer. She could see him, feel his presence, his breath against her hair.

"Don't be afraid of me, Haley", Chris pleaded. "I love you."

"Noooo!" she screamed.

Haley's eyes opened and she sat straight up in bed. She looked around, her chest and breathing heavy but there was only a dark room.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he stirred beside her.

Haley couldn't catch her breath. Another nightmare. Chris haunted her, even in sleep. The minute she closed her eyes he would be there, begging and pleading, still trying to touch her. It was so real that it made her physically ill and she would sit up in bed for hours clutching the covers to her body afraid that it hadn't been a dream after all and that he would be somewhere lurking in the shadows.

"It's just a bad dream", Nathan said. "Come on. Lie back down. Try to get some sleep."

It had been two nights since the awful attack that had changed her life forever. The memory was fresh and it wouldn't go away. She'd close her eyes and try to forget but that was when the visions were most vivid. There was no escape from the mental torture. And the soreness of her face and the searing pain she felt every time she had to use the bathroom was a sickening reminder of what Chris Keller had done to her.

The police had been back twice already. They came with tape recorders and notepads jotting down the same version of her story over and over again as if it were miraculously going to change somehow. Sometimes it felt like they didn't believe her or that it was her fault because she had gone to him.

Then there was the other issue with Nathan. By law, Chris had been given the option to press charges against Nathan for assault. His physical wounds had healed long enough for him to be carted off to county jail without bond yet he still had the option of pressing criminal charges against the man who had viciously attacked him. At first he had planned to go ahead with, then at the last minute, his public defender informed the prosecutor's office that Chris Keller had dropped all charges against Nathan Scott. The police told Nathan and Haley as if it were some sort of victory or even favor. Like they were supposed to be relieved or even happy. It made Haley ill that he even had that right. Where were her rights? Where were Nathan's rights? It just gave him more power over her just like the power he'd had 48 hours prior when he had violated her.

Then there was her family and that was a story in itself. Haley loved her family. Growing up the youngest of six with three older sisters and two brothers had been fun. And her parents, who seemed to never have a serious bone in their body, had been great. The James' house was the house other kids ran to when they had problems in their own home. Particularly, Haley had been close to her father, Jim. He was goofy and charming, fun loving and kind. A former hippie who had once fronted a rock band and still could be found often with a guitar strapped to his back. That was where the love of music was first instilled in her and Haley smiled just thinking about being a little girl sitting on her Daddy's lap singing James Taylor and Carole King. And when times got tough or she was hurt, mad or sad or frustrated at the world, it was Daddy's arms she had run to. He had always been there to hold and comfort her. And the minute he heard his baby had been brutally assaulted, he was there. But for Haley it was much different. As much as she knew her family loved her and wanted to be there for her, it was impossible to face them through all the shame she felt.

It even felt weird being around Lucas who refused to leave her side the first 24 hours. He and Brooke had planted themselves in the house like rocks, not quite knowing what to do at times but being there nevertheless. And when the news spread among their tight knit inner circle, Peyton and Anna along with Andy and Karen had been the first to arrive, holding, hugging, consoling and crying. Haley could appreciate what they were trying to do and anything beat being alone but sometimes it was all too much. Everybody was just trying to be there for her, everybody it seemed except for the one person she needed most.

"Hales, it's alright. Lie back down."

"I'm sorry, Nathan", she whispered. "I…I just get so scared. It's like I can see him and…"

"It's okay", he said rather unconvincingly. "You're okay."

"Hold me", she said in a weak voice.

She eased back down into the familiar crook of his arm and nestled her head into it. Nathan shuddered as he felt the wetness from her tears. He knew she needed comfort but it was a reassurance he wasn't prepared to give her. All he could do was hold her and lay awake in the silence.

"Nathan, I'm sorry…"

"Hales, quit saying that", he snapped in a voice a little harsher than what he was going for.

"I just…I know how you felt about him and you warned me to stay away…I should have listened. And I shouldn't have ever let him kiss me in the first place. I wanted to tell you and I should have told you but I was afraid of what you'd do or say. But that night…I didn't lead him on, I swear to you. I didn't want it. And I'd never cheat on you. I…"

"Haley, just…it's okay. I mean, you don't have to talk about it."

The truth was, he couldn't hear it. His ears could not stand another salable. He thought he might lose it again. Yet she needed to speak the words and more importantly, she needed for him to hear her. She needed to know that he didn't blame her and that he loved her. In a place where she felt so empty and heartbroken and alone, everyone was reaching out to her with open arms…everyone except the arms she needed most.

He held her but not really. It was more like she lay slumped up against his arm, making it fall asleep. But even as the nerve endings grew numb, he forced himself to somehow find sleep. She heard the familiar sound of his soft snore. Sleep wouldn't come so easily for her and when it did, it was no more than a few hours of peace before Chris the Boogeyman would push his way into her dreams, the same way he had forced himself upon her body.

Instead in the darkness she tried to focus on the good times. The days before she ever met the evil entity known as Chris Keller. Haley closed her eyes and remembered the good old days with Lucas. The days before Nathan and Brooke existed in their world. The days when they were just two dorky outsiders having water balloon fights, shopping thrift stores and claiming the dumbest things from the campus lost and found.

Haley remembered how she had been conned by the great Nathan Scott into tutoring him. He was so stuck up and arrogant. He'd had the nerve to show up late to their first session, thinking a breakfast of coffee and Cracker Jacks would make up for it. The he'd pull the ultimate "cheese" move and presented her with a toy bracelet at the bottom of his box. "Don't say I never gave you anything", he had smirked. She had scoffed, angry that he was somehow making fun of her but she hadn't protested much when he slipped it on her tiny wrist. In fact, she had worn it often in the years since, the fake piece of plastic holding as much sentimental value as the wedding bands on her left hand.

All she had ever wanted was to love Nathan and have him love her back. She had dreamt of becoming his wife and the two of them building a life together. Her dreams had somehow come true. She had gotten exactly what she wished for but it still hadn't been enough. Then something or someone like Chris Keller came along and all of a sudden, the grass was greener on the other side. She needed more. She wanted more. She had reached for more and despite all the warnings, in the end she had gotten burned beyond belief.

What was left? She felt dirty, humiliated, confused, angry, sad, depressed and above all…lost. The past few months she had been walking on a tight rope, one with no safety net and there was no one underneath to break her fall. And the one set of arms that had always been there to catch her seemed to be drifting further and further away. Haley Scott wondered if she'd ever have her life back, her husband back. God, help us all, she thought to herself. How would they ever get through it?


	28. A Killer In The House

Haley walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was piping hot, as hot as anyone could possibly stand it. She climbed in and trembled as the scalding water ran over her, leaving red marks over the exposed flesh it touched. She stood there for an hour, grabbing a sponge and dousing it with body wash. She washed her body, scrubbing for almost an hour.

"Hales, I need to get in the bathroom", Nathan had called out from the other side of the door. "I'm gonna be late for work."

She hadn't answered and had left him with no choice but to use the other smaller bathroom. He hopped in and cursed as ice cold water sprayed on his naked body. Once again, Haley had used all the hot water.

Hopping in and out, Nathan dried off and dressed in his work clothes. It was his first day back at the office since Haley had been raped and he was unsure about leaving her alone. In his mind, he had weighed the options of protection and had finally decided on all of the above. So he could put in a full day away from home knowing his wife would be protected by the new alarm system, the new state of the art locks on the door, the new .38 Revolver he had just purchased and the vicious, snarling Doberman named Killer that sat growling at him as he tied his shoes.

"Haley, I'm taking off", he said.

No answer.

Cursing out loud, he opened the bathroom door and pulled back the shower curtain. It was obvious the water was beyond cold but Haley just stood there, letting it pout off of her.

"Hales…"

She didn't respond and he gasped as he touched her ice like skin. Shutting the water off, he pulled her from the tub, wrapping towels and blankets over her as he sat her trembling body on the bed. Her skin was raw from the scrubbing.

"Haley, what are you doing to yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I…I just feel so dirty."

He sighed hard and looked at her. Nathan removed his jacket. There was no way he could leave her alone just yet. Going into the kitchen he sat at the table and tried to gather his thoughts. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he cursed again when he set off his new high tech alarm system. Finally shutting off the timer, there was Peyton, bag and laptop in hand.

"Hey", she said, walking in. "I thought you were going to work today."

"I can't", he shrugged. "I can't leave her alone. Not yet."

"Peyton", a small voice said as Haley, bundled up in a yellow bathrobe , emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey you", Peyton smiled as she gently hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I figured you might need some company and I don't have to work out of the office so here I am."

"Peyton, thanks but you don't have to baby sit me."

"I know. I just thought you could use the company and Nathan could use the peace of mind at work."

Haley smiled. The truth was, she didn't want to be left completely alone.

"Okay", she nodded.

"Okay? Awesome! Now that that's settled. Nathan, you go on to work and don't worry about us girls. We'll be fine, right Hales?"

"You sure Hales?" Nathan asked again.

"Yeah", she said softly. "I'm fine."

"Alright. Peyton, when I leave I'll put in the alarm code and be sure to double bolt and chain the door once I'm gone. And any problems, just use this baby right here", he said, handing her a case.

Peyton opened it and her eyes widened.

"Whoa! Slow down, Jesse James. I'm not using that."

"It's just for protection, just in case", Nathan assured her putting it up. "I'll see you guys later."

The door shut and the code was activated, Peyton shrugging as she followed his locking instructions.

"I…I'm just gonna go get dressed", Haley said as she headed back to the bedroom.

Peyton nodded and managed a smile, letting Haley walk out of view before she grabbed at her chest. A front door set up more like a panic room, an alarm set up with more codes and knobs than the President's nuclear detonator and a freaking loaded gun! Making sure Haley's door was closed, Peyton dialed the number to a card she had gotten from Brooke.

"Rape Crisis Center. Tree Hill division. How may I direct your call?"

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for a Marla please."

"Hold one second."

Peyton tapped her foot impatiently to the elevator music.

"This is Marla. May I help you?"

"Marla? Hi. My name is Peyton Sawyer. We haven't met but you counseled one of my friends the other night. Haley Scott. She was attacked at a studio downtown and…"

"Miss Sawyer, I have to stop you right now. For the sake of privacy I can't discuss Mrs. Scott's case or anyone else I help. Sorry."

"I understand that. But uh…Haley needs help. She needs a lot of help and I don't know how to reach her. I don't know how to act or what to say or what to do. We just…no one wants to make it harder. Now I know it's usually up to the victim to reach out but I'm afraid that might not happen. Until then, could you just, I don't know, call, just to talk, to see if she's okay?"

"Miss Sawyer, I…"

"Please. Marla, please. It might really help."

"Okay", the young woman sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you", Peyton smiled as she hung up.

Somebody had to reach Haley…and Nathan as well. Peyton prayed it wouldn't be too late. A gun in the house? What the hell did Nathan and Haley know about guns? They were likely to take each other's foot off or something. She sighed and shook her head. A gun. What next, she thought as she opened the fridge. The low, snarling growl behind her was the answer.

"Hales, I really hope to God that's you standing behind me", Peyton said aloud as she turned around and found herself face to face with the slobbering, sneering Doberman.

The dog inched closer and closer, a look of pure evil in its eyes. Slowly Peyton reached over and grabbed a butcher knife, holding it for protection. The dog looked for a moment and then in a split second, jumped high in the air right onto Peyton. She screamed as the knife went flying from her hand and she found herself pinned underneath the dog's weight. She closed her eyes tight as thoughts of being mauled and chewed to death flashed before her eyes. Seconds passed then a minute. Peyton opened one eye and the dog, the flesh eating beast was sloppily licking her arm.

"I see you met Killer", Haley sighed with a half smile.

"Uh, yeah", Peyton said, struggling to get to her feet.

"He's our new guard dog."

Both women laughed as the dog looking goofy and hung over and sank to the floor, licking himself.

"Wow. Well, I must say I'm quite happy he doesn't live up to his name."

"He's a sweetheart", Haley said, petting the dog. "We just got him two days ago. I like having him around although he isn't much of a bodyguard, as you can see."

"I won't tell Nathan", Peyton smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Actually, this was more of my dad's idea. He and Mom have been pretty worried."

"Hales, everyone has."

"I know. Even Taylor called. Can you believe that?" Haley rolled her eyes, referring to her least favorite black sheep of the family sister.

"It's just been hard for you. God, I can't even imagine. Look, I don't know what to say. And I don't want to say the wrong thing or…"

"Peyton, it's okay, really. I just…I kind of want to forget it ever happened, you know?"

But Peyton didn't know and how could she? Still it seemed wrong to keep all that raw emotion bottled up inside.

"Okay, kiddo. Whatever you want. Whatever you need. I'm here."

"I know. Thanks. Look, I appreciate you being here because I still get creeped out at the thought of being alone but you don't have to make conversation or try to get me to talk about it. I don't want to. Okay? So just do your work or whatever and I'm gonna sit here and watch TV."

Peyton nodded and they did just that although it was difficult for Peyton to concentrate seeing her good friend vegged out on the sofa. Haley had always been so energetic and full of life. Now before her was a shell of what she used to be.

"Sloppy Joes, my specialty", Peyton proudly grinned as she served Haley lunch.

"Your only specialty, Pey."

"That's just because my girl so rocks in the kitchen and let's face it, I'm spoiled."

That sat down and ate with Killer, the large dog stirring as there was a knock on the door. Haley's heart skipped and she hated it. How much longer would the slightest, most normal of noises send her into a panicked tailspin?

"I'll get it", Peyton said, trying to remember how to disable all the alarms.

A pretty brunette on the other side smiled.

"Hi. I'm looking for Haley. My name is Marla."

"And I'm Peyton", Peyton smiled. "Peyton Sawyer. Nice to meet you."

Marla winked as Peyton let her in and Haley sat parked in front of the tube.

"Hales, you have a visitor. Um, I'll just be in the back with the dog…"

"Hi Haley. How are you?"

"Fine."

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"That's good. I was worried about you. You hadn't called and I was hoping we could talk."

"I…I'm okay. Really. I mean, I appreciate what you're doing, your job and all, but I don't need to talk."

"Okay", Marla shrugged. "Sometimes it helps though, to talk and listen. Sometimes it helps to know you're not alone. Haley, an awful thing happened to you but it wasn't your fault. Rape unfortunately happens a lot to women, some by people they know and trust while some are violated by complete strangers. Surviving a sexual assault is one thing but the aftermath is pretty tough too. Some women feel depressed or paranoid and there are affects on marriage and other relationships. How are you and Nathan?"

"We're fine. Look, Marla, thank you for stopping by but I really don't feel up to visitors right now. I don't want to be rude but I'm kind of tired."

"Okay. Well you should get your rest. If you change your mind about talking, give me a call. Here's my card. Also at that address listed on the bottom right, is where we hold our weekly support group. It's every Wednesday. Survivors like you and their spouses. People who share their stories while some just come to listen. In any event, it kind of helps to be around people who really know what you're going through. You and Nathan should come some time."

"Yeah, okay. Um, whatever."

Marla nodded and smiled as she walked to the door, thanking Haley for her time. Haley shut and locked it behind her. She took a deep breath. Sometimes she just wished everyone would quit trying to be so goddamned helpful. No one knew what she was feeling, no one understood. Not even Nathan. Especially not Nathan. He'd never agree to some support group. She held the card in her hand and looked at it before crumpling it up and letting it fall into the trashcan.


	29. Scott Free

Haley's knees shook as she walked into the courtroom, holding onto Nathan for support. She wasn't sure if she could make it, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face it. She turned around and saw her mother and father sitting on the row, waiting for her. She slid in the seat next to them her mother, winking as she held her daughter's hand.

"Mom, I don't know if I can", Haley whispered in protest.

"Yes, you can", Lydia James nodded with care and confidence. "You'll be just fine, Haley bub."

Haley looked over at her father who gave her a nod as well. She didn't know what she would do without the support of her parents. Taking a deep breath, she looked over to the other side at her husband who shifted uncomfortably on the bench as he fiddled with his tie.

"All rise", the court clerk said. "The Honorable Judge Charles Cooke presiding."

The court came to its feet as the old, white haired judge took his seat. The various attorneys went about the room going over cases. Haley's eyes searched the room and finally the side chambers opened. She gasped involuntarily as she saw him for the first time since that night.

He was dressed in the orange county jail outfit and shackled at the wrists, waist and ankles. He looked her right in the eye and she quickly looked away. Nathan's icy glare followed Chris all the way to the defendant's chair.

"The State of North Carolina versus Christopher Keller. One charge of rape…"

"Your Honor, the Defense moves to dismiss this case on the basis of lack of evidence…"

"Objection. The People ask the Court for a trial date within the next thirty days proceeding on with the charge of rape…"

"Your Honor, there is insufficient evidence to proceed…"

"The State presents Exhibit A, DNA analysis from the defendant, semen and hair found in the victim's underwear and…"

"The alleged victim. And my client has never denied sexual intercourse with the alleged victim so the State's evidence is irrelevant…"

"Move to strike, Your Honor. Exhibit B, more forensic evidence provided from the rape kit at the hospital showing the brutality of the crime and…"

"The Defense was never supplied this information. The evidence has been examined by the D.A.'s office only and deliberately kept away from us. We move that it is inadmissible and…"

"Your Honor, the People offer the defendant a plea bargain from criminal sexual assault to one count of aggravated battery…"

"Both parties approach the bench", Judge Cooke motioned.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

Jimmy James looked around and sighed.

"I don't know. Looks like the damned District Attorney just offered a deal to that piece of shit."

"How can they do that, Dad? Don't I even get a say in this?"

Lydia squeezed her daughter's hand, as the judge/attorney deliberations ceased.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Chris did so slowly.

"Christopher Michael Keller, you have been charged with a very serious crime of criminal sexual assault i.e. rape. At this time in accordance with the prosecution, do you wish to accept a bargain and plea down to a lesser charge?"

The public defender whispered something in Chris' ear.

"Yes Your Honor", he finally said.

"So be it. On the lessened charge of aggravated battery, how do you plead?"

"Guilty, sir."

"Very well. Christopher Keller, I hereby sentence you to two years probation and a 90 day term of jail to be served immediately. Case number 80006-194-A, the People versus Christopher Keller is closed. Next case, please…"

Jimmy, Lydia, Nathan and Haley looked at each other. Just like that, it was over. Chris Keller had brutally sexually assaulted a young woman, a crime that deservedly carried a sentence of twenty years to life and in a senseless deal with the court, perhaps to save time and money, the perpetrator would only serve three months in jail and two years on probation.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia whispered to the State's attorney when she sat down.

"Look, Mrs. James, unfortunately these incidents happen all the time. Keller says it was consensual sex and we've got a victim who had admits voluntarily going to visit him as well as prior intimacies?"

"Prior intimacies?" Haley exclaimed. "It was one stupid, two second kiss…"

"What about the, you know, the physical damage he did to her?"

"He says it was rough sex. It would come down to her word against his and I've seen it a thousand and one times where there is reasonable doubt and the perp gets off scott free. I'm sorry but this is better than nothing."

Haley felt like her insides had been pulled out. It was just like being raped all over again. Why didn't anyone believe her? Why had they let him get away with a such a heinous crime?

A bailiff led Chris back through the door. On the way out, he stopped just a few feet from where the families were sitting and looked at Haley right in the eye.

"It's okay, Haley", he said, nodding at her. "Despite all that's happened, I still love you. And no matter what, I want you to know I forgive you."

Haley cried out as both Jimmy James and Nathan Scott lunged over the makeshift barrier in an effort to get to Chris. Both men were physically restrained as a bailiff held them down until they were in a calmer state. All of a sudden Haley felt ill. Now she had been violated twice…once by Chris Keller and once by the courts.

* * *

Haley spent the next week in bed, with the covers pulled up over her head, living on an unhealthy diet of chocolate chip cookies and ice cream. The television and the beloved, dopey Killer were her only sources of companionship. Not even Nathan could get through, even during his few feeble attempts.

He paced the living room, relieved when Karen finally arrived.

"Nathan, you made it sound so urgent. Is everything okay?"

"No", he shook his head. "Karen, you have to talk to her. I don't know what else to do. She won't even get out of bed. She needs help."

Karen nodded, hoping she would somehow break down that wall that Haley had built around herself. She knocked on the bedroom door, shocked at the barely recognizable young woman in front of her with the puffy cheeks and red rimmed eyes, pale skin and matted hair that stared blankly at a television screen while absently petting the large dog.

"Oh Haley…", Karen said, as she sank down beside her.

"Not exactly the next candidate for Miss America, am I?" she lamely attempted to joke.

Karen fought back tears as she stroked the younger girl's cheek.

"Haley, I don't know what it is you're going through and I won't even try to pretend to understand but you need help, honey. We are all worried sick about you."

"I'm fine."

"Fine? You don't leave the house, you're not eating properly, you don't want to see anyone…Haley, this can't be good. You need professional help."

Haley looked away, tuning out her friend. It had become so much easier to just shut everything and everyone off.

"Haley Joy James Scott. That won't work with me. I love you too much to keep letting you do this to yourself. It's time to straighten up."

Haley refused to acknowledge her.

"Haley…"

"Leave me alone. Karen, just go away. I'm really tired and…"

"No."

Karen defiantly stood to her feet and went to the master bathroom and drew a hot bath in the tub.

"Get up", she commanded.

Haley was silent and not budging.

"That wasn't a request, it was more like an order so on your feet, Mrs. Scott. Move. I have watched you grow up and for years you have been a part of my family and I love you just like the daughter I never had. I care for you way too much to lose you because you know what? I'm not stupid. I'm on to you. Not eating, not talking to anyone…it's like you've just given up on life. Well you know what, kid? I won't let you. Not on my watch. That Chris Keller took away something very important from you but I won't let you let him take away everything. Now you get off your smelly ass and march into that bathroom and get in the tub! Now!"

Haley began to cry, silent tears at first that were followed by gut wrenching sobs. It broke Karen's heart but she knew she had to be tough.

"You want to cry? Fine! Cry it out! It might make you feel better but I want you in that bathroom now."

Haley whimpered so loudly that Karen had to physically help move her to the tub. There she undressed her and helped her in, using a sponge to wash her arms and back while Haley continued to cry. Karen let her cry it out throughout the bath and on into a clean pair of pajamas as Karen changed the bed sheets. When the bed was fresh, Karen combed her hair and helped her in bed where she held her until Haley sobbed herself to sleep. An exhausting few hours later, Karen rejoined Nathan in the living room who nervously sat on the couch playing with his wedding ring.

"Nathan…"

"She okay?"

"She's sleeping."

"Thank God", he muttered. "I appreciate you coming over, Karen. You're a lifesaver."

"Nathan, I know you're hurting and you're going through so much but you have to be there for her."

"I am…"

"No, you're not, sweetie."

"Karen…"

"She needs you and you need her."

"Karen…"

"I was able to be here tonight and Peyton's here during the day and Jules and Brooke and Anna help out as much as possible but you have to do your part, too."

"I'm trying…"

"Nathan!"

"Damn, Karen, I don't know what to do, okay? I don't know how to act or feel or what to say to her. I don't even know how I feel. How am I supposed to help her?"

"Here", Karen said, handing him the Marla's crumpled business card. "Peyton dug this out of your trash last week. It's not easy, honey but give it a try. Who knows? Help your wife…and yourself."


	30. The Rocky Road To Recovery

"It's raining", Haley commented as she looked out the window. "You sure you still want to go?"

"It's just a little rain", Nathan shrugged. "We'll be alright."

But the truth was, he wasn't sure he wanted to go. If anything, it was the last place in the world he wanted to be. He could just imagine how it would be. A huge group of strangers staring at one another playing the age old game of, "I show you my pain, you show me yours". The very thought made him shudder but what other choice was there? Haley needed help and he needed to be there for her. That he had always understood but it didn't make it any less difficult for him. The road to recovery had been a long and bumpy one and as far as Nathan could see, there were many more speed bumps ahead.

They climbed silently in the Land Rover and drove across town to the large community building where the meetings were held. It was a good number of people but to Nathan and Haley's surprise, most of the husbands and wives were around their age.

Marla smiled as she spotted them from the refreshments table.

"Hi, Nathan, Haley. Glad you guys could join us tonight. Help yourself to punch, cookies, chips…"

"We're fine", Haley said quietly.

"Okay. But if you change your mind, it's here. Anyway, it's about time to get started so take any seat you'd like."

The chairs had been arranged in a large circle with Marla basically sitting in the middle.

"Good evening, everyone. I want to start off tonight by talking about survival. I read this excellent book by an author named Carol Ann Moody called Hell In Heaven's House. In it, she talks about the eight points of survival. Surviving is accepting yourself and others. Surviving is solving problems quickly and effectively.  
Surviving is having fun and living. Surviving is feelings safe with yourself and others. Surviving is being confident and knowing you will succeed. Surviving is being in charge of your life. Surviving is owning your life and your time and using them well. Surviving is knowing your are okay, no matter what. Those eight points are the most important part of your healing process and it's what I want you to take away most from these sessions. Now with that said, is there anyone here who wishes to speak tonight?"

Marla went around the room to the various couples. Some talked about their healing. Some shared happy stories about the progress being made in their marriages as they healed. Some talked about their attackers and the pitfalls of the legal system.

"Nathan, Haley, you're new to our little group but we do welcome you. Anything you wish to share with us?"

Haley looked over at Nathan, whose eyes remained permanently downcasted.

"No", she shrugged.

"Very well. If at anytime you change your mind or if you have something to add, just raise your hand and we'll be happy to hear from either one of you. Now onto Ryan and Shannon. You joined us for the first time last week and we once again welcome you back. Is there anything you'd like to say at this time?"

Shannon, a pretty blonde with green eyes as wide as saucers began to speak in a soft Southern accented voice.

"I, um, my name is Shannon Parker and this my husband, Ryan. Last year, I was raped in my in laws' home by Ryan's brother", she started. "Uh, I…we always knew Matt had problems especially with drinking and all. He'd been having financial problems and other stuff going on and it all came to a head on Christmas Eve at Ryan's parents' house. The entire family went to Mass and I stayed behind because I wasn't feeling very well. I didn't hear the door open…I didn't know Matt was back in the house. I didn't know anything until he grabbed me from behind but by then it was too late. He was drunk…I could smell him. I, I cried and I begged and I tried to scream for help…I even tried to make myself throw up but uh, nothing worked. He…he forced himself on me. Afterwards, I was in so much pain, I could barely move. And I felt so, so, so…dirty, like a piece of trash or something. And even worse was having to look in my husband's face and our families and tell everyone the truth. Having people look at me like they didn't believe me. And right afterwards, I took a shower so there was no evidence. It took weeks before I had the courage to go to the police but uh…it never went to trial. Matt never spent a night in jail for what he did to me and that combined with how he almost destroyed my life was like getting raped all over again except it was a thousand times worse."

She dabbed at her eyes as she struggled with the painful memories.

"Ryan, what kind of effect did that have on you?" Marla asked softly.

"It's hard", he shrugged. "I went through every emotion in the book, emotions I didn't think I even had. Guilt, that I should have stayed with her that night. Anger at myself that I didn't. Anger at my brother for doing what he did. And worse, anger at Shannon…because she was always so nice to him, you know? And I'd tell her, I mean, he was my brother but I knew the guy was no good…garbage. Always had been. So I'd beg Shannon to stay away from him but she's a good girl, you know? She has a heart of gold. So when he'd drink his money away, she'd loan him some. When his girlfriend kicked him out, Shan opened up our doors. She never listened to me and when the rape happened, I don't know…I never saw it as her fault but I was just so angry. I guess in a way I did blame her, like, why didn't she just listen? I know that's wrong now. But the sadness, the grief…watching her be depressed and hating that I couldn't help her when she was attacked and sometimes I can't help her when she's crying about it now. I love my wife more than anything and I want to be there but it's hard."

Nathan felt like he had been hit hard in the stomach as he listened to a man, not much older than he, tell a way too familiar story. Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He thought his heart might explode. His hands were literally starting to shake.

"Hales, I'll be back", he whispered.

"Where are you going?"

"I…I just need some air, that's all."

"Nathan…"

He walked out the door and Haley for a second was tempted to go with him. But something made her stay. She didn't know what it was, but whatever the case, it was compelling. On one hand, it felt good to know that she wasn't alone. On the other hand, listening to other people's stories brought back too many awful memories of her own. It was like she could blink and it would take her back to that terrible night and Chris would be there talking to her, kissing her…touching her. It made her chest hurt so bad, she didn't know if she could stand it a minute longer. If that was what healing was, she didn't want any part of it.

Finally just when there didn't seem to be enough air in the room, Marla adjourned the meeting. The others stood and fellowshipped for a while but Haley sat still glued to her chair. It was like she couldn't move.

"It's rough, I know", Marla said, sitting down and putting a sympathetic arm around Haley's shoulder. "Would you believe me if I told you it will get better?"

"I don't know. This just sucks, the whole thing. And I don't know if coming here was the right thing to do. I don't see it helping any."

"It will. Remember the eight points of survival? Remember the last two points especially… own your life and your time and use them well. Know your are okay, no matter what. Because you are Haley. You're gonna be just fine. You and Nathan both."

"Were you ever raped?" Haley blurted out.

"No."

"Then you don't understand", she said, grabbing her purse. "As much as you're trying to help, how could you ever really know?"

Haley stood to leave but Marla followed her to the door.

"Haley, I wasn't raped myself but I was a child of rape."

"What?"

"My mother was assaulted in the parking lot of a shopping mall and I am the result of that attack. She chose to keep me and I grew up with lots of love despite the fact. She never tried to hide the truth from me either. My mother is a prime example of healing and strength and for that, I respect and love her more than anything in the world. She's my hero and inspiration. So that's why I do what I do and that's why I've dedicated my life to helping other victims."

"Oh", Haley managed to squeak out, dumbfounded. "I didn't know. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Just promise you'll give it another try. Promise you'll give yourself another chance."

"I…I don't know. Um, look, I have to go. Nathan's waiting and…"

"Okay. If you have to leave, I understand. Just take care of yourself, Haley. Okay? And I hope to see you again soon."


	31. Separate Demons

Haley sighed as she dumped the last of the broccoli casserole into the Tupperware container. For some reason, ever since depression had set in, she had taken to cooking. She made everything from mimicking whatever was on the Food Network to cookbooks to Karen's recipes. Casseroles, cakes, cookies, homemade bread, pie. It somehow seemed to calm her nerves. When she was in the kitchen she was busy and useful. Killer would watch her for hours from his spot underneath the table and Peyton certainly had no complaints except for the five pounds she claimed she had gained, although no one else seemed to notice.

She would prepare elaborate dinners for a husband that often worked too late to eat them with her. When he did come home, he was cranky and tired, usually warming up a plate in the oven and popping open a bottle of beer. They never talked anymore and barely looked at one another. She was losing him and she knew it…and it killed her. Still thinking of a way to rekindle the love they once shared now seemed impossible. How was she supposed to "fin" Nathan again when she herself was still lost?

Haley heard him punching in the code to the alarm, then his key turned and opened up the seemingly million and one locks on their front door that seemed more like a prison than a home.

"Nice", she mumbled. "You finally decided to come home."

"I left you a message. I went for a jog after work."

"To where? Atlanta?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower", he mumbled ignoring her.

"You know, we hardly ever see each other and when we do, we don't talk…you can't even look me in the eyes, Nathan. I mean, what the hell are we doing? Do we even have a marriage anymore?"

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape over a stupid jog?"

"This has to stop, Nathan. I don't want to lose you and I feel like I already have and it's obvious that we still have issues…only now it just feels like you're avoiding me."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not avoiding you."

"Tell me, did you go on your jog alone?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Whatever", she mumbled.

"What? You don't believe me? Here, you want to smell me? Take a nice whiff Hales, it's just my sweat. No added perfume or female scent included."

"You're being a jackass."

"I wasn't with another woman, if that's what you're worried about. And especially not Jasmine. I made a promise to you a long time ago about that."

"Oh real nice, Nathan", she muttered as she fought back tears.

In that conversation they had both made promises about Chris and Jasmine and the effects the two were having on the Scott's marriage. Nathan had promised not to see Jasmine anymore and Haley had promised the same regarding Chris. She hadn't kept that promise and not too long after, he had raped her. She felt like her husband was pouring salt in an open wound.

"Look, I didn't mean…"

"Whatever. I know what you meant."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. It was a no win situation so he gave it up and went to shower. Afterwards, they ate dinner in silence and he watched Sports Center while tossing an old tennis ball to Killer. He would stay up to the latest hour possible when he was so tired he just couldn't take it anymore. Then he would collapse in bed. After turning off all the lights and checking the locks, it was no exception as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed beside Haley.

"Nathan", she said as he turned his back.

"What?"

"I, I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to pick a fight."

"It's cool", he muttered.

"No, it's not cool. I hate what we've become. It's like there's so much distance between us and I can't stand that. I need you, Nathan. And I still love you. I don't want to lose you. I just don't want anything to come between us."

"You won't lose me", he said quietly. "It's just…I don't know what to say. It's been hard on me, Hales, but I'm trying. Trying to be patient and do the right thing and say the right things and at the same time, give you your space."

"I appreciate that but sometimes all I need is just you, Nathan."

Her hands trembled as she touched the smooth, exposed skin of his back but he didn't flinch.

"Okay", he nodded.

It took her a while but finally she worked up the courage to plant tiny kisses on his back.

"Hales…"

Nathan turned over to face her. She looked him right in the eye as she unbuttoned the buttons of her pajama top.

"Haley, look, we don't have to, alright? If you're not ready…"

"It's okay", she whispered. "I…I want to."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"It's okay. The doctor says it's fine."

He closed his eyes as she kissed him. Her lips were as timid and shy as they were the day they had first kissed so many years ago. Finally he kissed her back, still taking extra precaution as he removed her top completely. Gently he eased her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Nathan kissed her neck and Haley shuddered.

"You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. He was being as gentle as possible but the weight of his body on hers still felt suffocating.

"I love you", she said quietly, kissing him again.

She felt her husband's hands touch her breasts and there was a quick flash of lightening and for a second she could see Chris on top of her. Damn the memories that haunted her in sleep and were now with her as she was trying to share something intimate and beautiful with her husband. Chris had already taken so much away. She couldn't let him have this, too. Closing her eyes tight, she buried her face deep into Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan couldn't feel his own hands. He felt heavy and clumsy and awkward. He didn't even know where to touch his wife. He had become so familiar with her various pleasure points. He knew all the right places to nibble and stroke to evoke moans and sighs and the whispering of his name. But he felt simply…lost. He was afraid and confused.

Both lay there trying to kiss and cuddle, each hindered by their own demons. Haley could practically smell Chris Keller on top of her and Nathan was in no way or shape prepared to perform.

"What's wrong?" she asked, secretly relieved that he had rolled off of her.

"Hales, I can't. I…"

"What…"

She looked down and realized what he meant. Physically he hadn't and couldn't rise to the occasion.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

It had never happened before and neither knew how to react. So they reacted the way the only way they knew how…without so much as another kiss or a verbal "good night", each rolled far over to their side of the bed. Nathan was soon fast asleep, the only place where he seemed to find peace and Haley buried her face in the pillow, hot tears spraying as they guided her off to fitful slumber.


	32. No Questions Asked

It had been a bad day. The day from hell actually. Haley couldn't take it anymore. Living with Nathan was like living with a stranger. They didn't look at each other and they'd long ago since run out of words to say. And the few times he did look at her, she saw in his blue eyes pity, confusion and even contempt. The love and pride he had once felt for her seemed to long ago have been replaced. He hated her and he blamed her. He of course said he didn't but what else was he supposed to say? "Hey honey, sorry you got raped but I told you not to hang out with the bastard in the first place". Nathan would never come right out and say that but his eyes told a much different story.

Then there was Peyton. Good old reliable, always there when you needed her, Peyton. And Peyton had come through…many, many times, time and time again. And Haley loved her for it. Peyton had always been so wise beyond her years. There was an amazing amount of truth and depth when it came to her. For years and years, the long girl talks had helped Haley through many a tough time. She always seemed to know just what to do. She'd say just the right thing at the right time. Sometimes it would make you laugh out loud, sometimes it would make you think, sometimes it would make you cry but whatever it was, it always just seemed somehow appropriate.

Then Anna had come along. Not that Haley was complaining. Almost from the moment she and her brother Felix had moved to Tree Hill, the pair had somehow just naturally found their way into Tree Hill's most famous and coveted inner circle. And although not right away, the relationship between Peyton and Anna had evolved into something different yet beautiful. And they were happy, truly happy. Haley couldn't help but to be happy for them. Anna was a great girl. Funny and sweet, with a shy almost angelic beauty that warmed right through. Before the attack, Anna had been there with words of advice and encouragement. After the attack, there were no "I told you so's". Instead Anna had been there loving and quietly caring, doing whatever was needed. Haley smiled for a moment. It was funny how shocked and even repulsed some had been when Peyton and Anna had finally "come out of the closet". But Anna was a great girl, comforting, loving and understanding. If only Nathan could be so sensitive. Haley wondered if maybe she would have been better off taking a lesbian lover.

Keith and Jules had been great, too. Keith had been like family ever since Haley could remember. Just like a good dad or a caring older brother, he could be a little overprotective at times. She could tell he had been devastated. He seemed uncomfortable around her at times and there were plenty of awkward filled silences. Jules on the other hand, the first person to be with Haley after the rape, had kept her Emergency Room promise. She spent as much time with Haley as possible, doing whatever she could so the young woman wouldn't feel so alone. Haley appreciated the gesture but it wasn't enough.

Karen, the young and hip but loving and kind second mother, could always be counted on. Sometimes Haley physically ached to just crawl up to her and rest her head on the older woman's shoulder. Just that tiny interaction brought amazing comfort and warmth. She had told Haley to come to her at anytime for anything. Haley knew she meant it but she would never take advantage of that. It wasn't fair. For years Karen had struggled, her life only consisting of two things…her son and her business. For the first time, she was happy, positively glowing happy with her new husband. How could Haley intrude on that? There was no use in making two husbands miserable.

Lucas and Brooke. Broody and Cheery. The classic odd couple with nothing in company. A modern day Lucy and Ricky Ricardo. Brooke was the loud, boisterous, sometimes shallow, always over sexed, giggly, superficial, head in the clouds yin to Luke's practical, thoughtful, peaceful, quiet, hard working, down to earth yang. Despite their differences, hands down, they had to be two of the best people Haley knew. Lucas, the loving and protective older brother and best friend had been a rock for Haley during her ordeal. Even when she was moody or bitchy or too sad to even get out of bed, he would come and sit with her, reading poems and literature from books they had loved as children. And Brooke would come by as well. She had no false pretenses or words of wisdom…she was simply, Brooke. And at times Haley needed that one friend who talked too much and was more interested in the newest Vera Wang design as opposed to what wars and plights were destroying the world.

Haley's parents were great too and she adored them. She always had. It felt good to be in her mommy's arms, the one place she had always felt the most comfort but with her dad it had been a different story. She could see a difference in him as well. A person's eyes never lied…they were the window to his soul. And when Haley peered in that window, she didn't like what she saw. Her father was suffering because she had suffered and that killed her. It broke her heart when she caught him sitting alone at the dining room crying over her.

The only "person" she had was Killer. Good old Killer. The Doberman who liked he would tear you to shreds but at best would just lick you to death. He was the only one that listened without advice or judgement or confusion. And he didn't feel sorry for her or blame her. He was the fierce and bloodthirsty canine bought for the sole purpose of protecting her life. Instead he had turned out to be the loyal and loving friend who had saved it.

No, Haley couldn't take it anymore. She'd had it. She was sick and tired of being sick and tired. She hated her compulsive behaviour, the times when she was so depressed, she could barely crawl out of bed, then it would switch to manic energy and she'd turned into an Ajax cleaning, Better Crocker baking neurotic. In between those times, she'd bathe compulsively, sometimes five or six times a day. And there were always tears. Sobs and cries that would have her in a heap on the floor whimpering for hours.

The only thing worse was the anger. She'd get royally pissed at everything…herself, Chris, even God. And it would come at the oddest of times. A full blown homicidal rage could be evoked by her husband forgetting to put the cap back on the tube of toothpaste.

No, Haley couldn't take it. So she got dressed, pulled her hair up and caught a cab to the bus station. She bought the ticket for the first Greyhound leaving the site. She didn't care that its destination was Mobil, Alabama and that she didn't know anyone there. All she wanted to do was go away. Run far, far away.

* * *

"You okay, baby?"

Haley opened her eyes and focused on the older, plump grandmotherly black woman that sat across from her.

"I'm fine", she cleared her throat.

"That's good. You had me worried. You've been sleeping for a while. In fact, you napped right past the last rest stop."

"I'm okay", Haley shrugged uncomfortably. "Just tired."

"Me too, child. I know the feeling. And being on this musty old bus isn't helping things but I'm doing what I have to do. On my way to Alabama to see my first great grandbaby. What about you? What brings you to Mobil?"

"I don't know", Haley answered, trying to think of something to say. "I guess I'm going to see an old friend."

"Really? That's nice. It's been a long time since you've seen her?"

"Yeah, I guess. Actually, I'm going to say good bye."

"Good bye? Oh?"

"Yeah. She's going a way for a while."

"Like on a nice vacation?"

"Something like that", Haley shrugged. "She just needs to go away."

"I hope everything is okay."

"It's not. A bad man hurt her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"She, uh, she doesn't quite know what to do so she's taking the coward's way out, I guess."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's running away."

The old lady smiled.

"If that's what's best for her, if that will make the situation somehow easier, then maybe a break ain't such a bad idea after all? Besides, sometimes it's not all about what you're running from that makes the difference as much as what you're running to."

Haley looked out the window as the trees and the road whizzed by.

"Here baby", the lady said, handing her a can of Pepsi and a bag of popcorn. "You haven't eaten in a while. Here's a little something to keep up your strength for the road."

"Thank you", Haley nodded as she gratefully accepted the snack.

She opened the soft drink and snack bag, munching as she stared out the window. Maybe it was more important what she was running to. Haley sighed as she closed her eyes. Destination unknown.

* * *

Haley walked out of the shower, trembling from the freezing cold water, wet hair plastered to her. The familiar red burn like marks graced her skin, the result of scrubbing herself raw. She looked at her reflection in the mirror of room 206 of the Ramada Inn.

Opening her purse, she rummaged through it until she finally found what she was looking for. There was the huge bottle filled with variations of prescription pills. I wouldn't be so hard or so bad. All she had to do was shove them down her throat, then it would be over. The pain would stop instantaneously.

She opened it with hands that shook uncontrollably crying as she saw how many there were. She looked in the mirror again, detesting the reflection that stared back at her. Finally she threw the pills, swinging her arms wildly so that her tiny fists went through the mirror's glass. Seeing the blood and the spilled meds everywhere was too much. Haley began to wail.

"Oh God!" she yelled out loud. "Why did he do this to me? What makes someone do that shit to another human being? I hope like hell he remembers doing that to me and by God I hope he feels like shit for the rest of his miserable, stupid, worthless, pathetic life! I want him to pay for what he has done to me! He has ruined my life! I can't even look at my friends, my family, my husband, even goddamned fucking strangers on the street anymore without thinking they know all about me, how dirty and disgusting I am! I could have stopped it! I want it to end! I want it all to end! My god I can't do it anymore! I can't deal with all this bullshit anymore! I'm not strong enough! I feel like I'm losing my mind! I just want to curl up and die! I just can't! I can't function like a normal person anymore! Make it stop! Please make it fucking stop!"

She screamed an anguished scream at the top of her lungs as she trashed everything in that hotel room. When it was over, she was a bloody, crying, hysterical heap on the floor. But surprisingly, she felt better. At the lowest point, when she felt most out of control, it felt good to get that anger out. By God, it was still her life and she was still in control! If Chris took that away, then he really had won!

Sobbing, she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" an anxious voice answered.

"Brooke…"

"Oh my God! Haley, baby, where are you? Oh my God, it's so good to hear your voice! Everyone is worried sick! Where are you?"

"I just needed to talk to you. I just…oh Brooke, I don't know what I need anymore. I just… there's so much stuff piling up and I don't think I can handle it anymore."

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. You can talk to me, Hales. I'm here for you, okay? Now just tell me where you are so I can come get and I promise we'll talk and figure this all out together."

"I should be stronger than this, you know, I should and I don't want to be that weak person that… that needs help but I… I feel all alone…"

"You are not alone, Haley. Never. Now where are you?"

"Nathan will be so mad…"

"No one is gonna be mad, Haley."

"Brooke…"

"Hales, you're scaring me. Just tell me where you are. I'll come get you, no questions asked, okay?"

"Without Nathan and Lucas?"

"Without Nathan and Lucas."

"But…it's far", Haley cried.

"That's okay. I don't care if it's Jupiter. Where are you, Hales?"

"Mobil, Alabama. 206 of the Ramada off Main Street."

"Just hang tight, kiddo. I'll be there by bus, plane, train or foot if I have to, okay? Everything is going to be alright."

"You…you're not mad?"

"No questions asked."

Brooke hung up the phone relieved.

"Where the hell is she?" Nathan started. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine…for now. Look, I'm gonna go get her."

"I'll go."

"No!"

"Goddammitt, Brooke, she's my wife!"

"I know that but Haley doesn't need a husband right now. She needs a friend. Just calm down, Nate. It'll be okay. Let me go get her. Let me bring Haley home."


	33. Road Trips and Revelations

Haley yawned and stretched, her eyes slowly opening. Once again she found herself peering out of moving window. This time however it was a much smaller one. It was dark outside, light from the moon and other cars leading the way.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You hungry?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after midnight."

"Midnight? Brooke, you've been driving for hours. Gosh, you must be exhausted. Do you need me to drive or…"

"I'm good", Brooke smiled. "Just sit back and enjoy the road."

It had been a crazy few days. No one could talk Brooke out of jumping into her car and driving the 727 miles from Tree Hill, North Carolina to Mobil, Alabama alone. But Haley was there and she needed Brooke. Apparently Brooke and only Brooke. So after hours of convincing Nathan, Lucas, Keith, Jules, Peyton, Anna, Jim and Lydia not to follow her. She had set off for the deep South with just a map, a bottle of Evian and of course a suitcase packed with enough clothes for a month's long vacation. Brooke knew she'd be gone no longer than a couple of days but it was in typical Davis fashion that she always travel "prepared" or at least that was the excuse she gave Lucas when he bitched about having to haul around her six piece luggage set.

She had arrived in Alabama approximately twelve hours later and the sight she stumbled upon literally broke her heart. It was painful to see Haley in that state. Physically broken, emotionally battered and mentally almost gone. It had taken everything Brooke had inside her not to weep but she had to be strong. She had to be Brooke. So she was there as a friend. Talking when needed, lending an empathetic ear when necessary and sometimes just knowing when to be silent helped best of all. They had spent another night at the Ramada so Brooke could recover from the 12 hour drive she had made without resting. Then it was back on the road.

"You hungry, Hales?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head. She hadn't had much of an appetite as of late.

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Okay. Just checking."

"Brooke, I'm really sorry that you had to come all the way here for me. You've got to be tired and you had to take off from work and Lucas and…"

"Please. I needed a break from work and Lucas can survive a few nights without me. Being here for you is important to me. Besides, I haven't taken a road trip in like forever. I just wish you had chosen some other place to run off to. I mean, I don't want to sound insensitive but Mobil, Alabama? Come on, Hales. Next time you decide to run away, pick some place cool like New York or ooohh Vegas. Hell yeah! Definitely Las Vegas."

"I'll keep that in mind", Haley softly laughed.

Brooke, just by being herself, always had the uncanny knack for lightening the mood of any situation.

"You know, we should do this more often."

"Have suicidal mental meltdowns an leave our husbands?"

"No, Party Killer", Brooke rolled her eyes. "And you're the only one here with the husband as my Lucas is just not getting the hint. How many jeweler brochures does a gal have to leave lying strategically placed all over the house before her doofus boyfriend gets the hint? Anyway, that's another rant. Now what were we talking about? Oh yeah. Road trips. Road trips absolutely rock! I remember one Peyton and I took to Philadelphia for some lame ass art exhibit. That was before she went all Ellen on us but anyway. Not that I'm being a tool about the gay thing, it's just that even though Anna is cool and I like her, it's like Peyton is my best friend and I don't get time with her because Anna is always there. But I can't complain because Anna is more like a boyfriend than a girl friend so really I have no jurisdiction. Get what I'm saying?"

"I think so", Haley answered.

"Good. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. The road trip. It totally kicked ass. I say you, me, Karen, Jules, Anna and Peyton get together and do something cool like…camping."

"Camping?"

"Right. Bad idea. It'd be like a Three's Company episode. What am I thinking? Let's go somewhere fabulous where there's lots of shopping. Yeah, that's more like it. Anyway, where was your last road trip, you know, before the obvious with that whole little Greyhound deal?"

"I don't think I ever took a road trip."

"No way! Really?"

"Oh wait. This one time", Haley smiled. "Nathan and I took off for Myrtle Beach. We, uh, packed up the car and we rocked out to cheesy CDs and we ate beef jerky until we puked and just talked about our hopes and dreams for the future."

"Sounds romantic."

"It was", she said sadly.

"You'll get it back, Hales. I'm not one to jump on the advice bandwagon but I have faith. I can't imagine what you're going through right now and I won't even pretend to know what it feels like. But whatever it is, no matter how bad it gets, I'd like to think that you two will be alright."

"I don't know."

"You think it's over?"

"I don't know. That's the scary part, Brooke. I never imagined Nathan and I being 'over' But…everything is so confusing now. It's just so messed up. I don't know what to do anymore."

"He's being a real dick, huh?"

"Yeah but I don't think he means to. I don't think he knows what to do either. But it hurts all the same."

"I remember when you guys first hooked up. You had about as much lasting potential as Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie but um…you defied the odds. You really love each other and I always admired that."

"But you have Lucas."

"I know and I'm crazy about him. Luke is great although I never thought we would last either. But I'm glad we did. He keeps me sane. Besides, just like you were the good influence on Nate, I was the bad one on Lucas. I don't mind though. Corrupting innocent male minds has become my new favorite hobby."

"Lucas was your first test subject?"

"And my last. Broody is it for me."

Haley nodded. There was a time when Nathan was "it" for her. It had unraveled so fast that they had plummeted to rock bottom before she knew what hit her. The future, once paved in bright definite lights, was now bleak and uncertain.

"Thanks, Brooke. Thank you for coming."

"No problem but Haley, I just want to know one thing. Why did you pick me? Out of all the people you could have called, what made you choose me?"

"Because I knew you'd come. And I knew you'd be you. You're just Brooke, Tigger. You're funny and flaky but sweet and smart at the same time. And you let me just be. That's what I need now. You're not overbearing or full of advice. I know you empathize with me but you do it in away that doesn't feel sorry for me. The few moments where I can forget and just be Haley, you're there. That's what I needed, Brooke. It's what I still need. I've been through a lot and unfortunately, there are darker days to come. I have decisions to make that aren't gonna be easy."

"One is."

"What's that?"

"Take care of yourself. That's the most important thing. Hales, I love you like a sister and I never want to see you that lost and distraught that you run 700 miles to a lonely hotel to swallow a bunch of pills. You're better than that and you're stronger than that. The reason I know is because you've had to be to make it this far. It's tough but please don't give up. We're not ready to let you go just yet…your family and all your friends and Lucas and me and even Nathan. Especially Nathan. You're gonna be okay, Hales."

Brooke looked over and smiled as she squeezed her friend's hand in the darkness. Tears filled Haley's eyes but for the first time, so did hope.

"Yeah", she smiled back. "I think I am."


	34. On Your Own But Never Alone

Haley stood in the living room looking around the house she adored. She had loved it from the moment she saw it, even though the grass was knee high and it was in desperate need of a paint job. But she saw more. She saw potential. Not just a fixer upper but a real first home where they could begin their marriage and start their life together.

She smiled to herself as she remembered how hard they had worked to move in. Haley, confined to a restrictive budget, had worked nothing short of a miracle to get the inside decorated with furniture and other knick knacks that made it comfortable and cozy. As she went about working in the inside, she would look out the kitchen window and see Nathan and Lucas laughing and joking while tossing around a football…all when they were supposed to be working.

It had been a happy and promising time, just months before but for Haley it seemed like several lifetimes had passed. So much had happened and nothing was the same anymore. She seriously doubted it ever would be. She didn't see them in the kitchen together cooking, or lounging in each other's arms on the living room sofa. And sadly she didn't see them nestled inside their bed making love anymore.

"Hey, kiddo. Anything else you need me to take out to the truck?"

Haley looked up as her thoughts were interrupted.

"Uh…yeah. Just those few boxes in the basement I packed up."

"I'll go load them up right now", he nodded.

"Thanks, Daddy", Haley tried to smile.

Her father went about rummaging through her basement as Haley's attention was directed towards her "wedding wall". It was a large piece of decorated poster board with drawings and pictures. There were cut outs of two forms of angels, with Nathan and Haley's kindergarten pictures pasted to the faces. The rest were Polaroids snapped during the reception Lucas and Brooke had thrown the newlyweds when they returned from their surprise elopement/two day "honeymoon". At the bottom it read in large letters, "Naley Forever".

The wedding wall had always made Haley smile. It was one of her favorite things to look at in the whole house. Not only was it a reminder of Peyton's artistic creativity but a testament to Nathan and Haley's love. She reached up and touched the board, letting her fingers linger over the picture as a sudden wave of sadness washed over her.

"You okay, Haley bub?" Jim James asked his daughter from the doorway.

"I'm fine", she said, wiping at her eyes. "I just need a minute."

"Okay", he nodded. "I'll be in the truck, baby. Take all the time you need."

He gave her space and privacy, which she greatly appreciated. She just needed a moment to get her thoughts together. The front door creaked open and she looked up. It was really the reason she had lingered behind but she couldn't quite shake the feeling of dread that was consuming her entire body.

"Nathan…"

"Hey. Your dad's outside with a bunch of boxes and luggage and stuff in his truck. What's going on?"

She stared right at her husband. Suddenly the memories began to flood back. The first tutoring session where he had given her the Cracker Jack bracelet, the first time he had ever kissed her, the day he told her he wanted to marry her.

Haley opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the freshly cologne scented collar of his white work shirt. For that one moment she wished they could stay like that forever.

"Nathan…Nathan, I love you very, very much. You have to know that but…"

"But?"

"But I can't do this anymore", she said, tears already falling. "This is so hard and it's so unfair to both of us."

"Haley…"

"There is so much I'm going through and trying to deal with on my own. Nathan, I need time to resolve my issues before I can resolve ours. I need to heal, to move on. I need the chance to be okay again. I…I haven't been able to do that here with you…maybe it's best that I try to do it somewhere else without you."

He knew what she meant. He had known ever since pulling up in the driveway and seeing Jim's truck loaded with her stuff. Still it didn't make it all any easier.

"So…you're leaving?"

"I'm just going to my parents' house for a little while, you know, to figure some stuff out."

"Okay", he nodded quietly.

"Um, you have the numbers", she said wiping her eyes. "I left you some food in the fridge. Spaghetti, chicken, potato casserole…just stuff you can heat up for lunch and dinner the rest of the week."

"Okay."

"Okay. Uh, I was gonna, I mean, I wanted to take Killer with me, if you don't mind…"

"It's cool", Nathan shrugged. "I think he likes you better anyway."

She smiled but there was nothing else left to say. Nothing else except good bye.

"Well, um, I guess this is it. Nathan, I…I guess I'll see you later, okay?"

She put the leash around the dog's neck and walked towards the door. Nathan let her get half way out of it before grabbing her arm.

"Haley!"

"Nathan…"

"Don't go."

"I…Nathan, I have to. I'm sorry."

"Fine", he said. "I don't want you to go but I understand if you have to. But I can't take this either, Haley. Just so you know, if you walk out that door…we're done."

Her heart pounded as she saw the icy look in his eyes and heard the chilling tone of his ultimatum.

"Nathan, I…"

"I'm serious, Haley. I mean it."

She knew he did. All she could do take her dog and flee to her father's truck, which was where she let the silent tears fall. The drive was short and her father began unloading her things without question or comment.

"Hey Sweetie Girl", Lydia smiled, wrapping her arms around her youngest. "You okay?"

"Yeah", Haley sniffled.

Lydia placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lie down? I fixed up your old room. I know just what would make you feel better."

"Chocolate chip cookies and butter pecan ice cream?" Haley whispered.

"With sprinkles. You got it, kid. Now go on and I'll be up in a second. Mr. Waffles is waiting for you."

Haley climbed the stairs to her old bedroom and just walking in made her feel instantly comforted and relaxed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed in bed, Mr. Waffles, her favorite beat up stuffed bear from birth, was waiting on the pillow. She smiled as she cradled him.

"Come here, boy", she beckoned Killer, who jumped up on the bed beside her.

"Haley bub…"

Haley looked up at the doorway and rolled her eyes. The last person she wanted to see was her sister, Taylor.

"Tay, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you staying here?"

"Just for a while", the older girl shrugged. "I kind of broke up with the guy I was living with in Raleigh and I'm moving to the Keys for a while with some friends but I needed a place to crash in between so here I am."

"Oh. Well, um, I really don't feel like talking right now and…"

"Look, little sister. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see or talk to right now. I know we've never been close and I also know I'm not the easiest person in the world to get along with. So I didn't come up here to bug you or give you my two cents about your life. I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I know somehow you'll figure it all out and you'll be fine. Things seem really shitty right now but they'll get better, I promise."

Haley couldn't remember a time when Taylor had been so sincere and so serious. She was the wild child, the drinker, the partier, and for lack of a better word, the tramp. She had failed out of college and bounced from job to job, man to man, place to place. She had been the heartbreak and disappointment of Jim and Lydia's brood. Most of the time, she was unapologetic for it. Haley always saw her as selfish and irresponsible and because of Taylor's ways, it was Haley who had mounted intense pressure on herself to be the sensible, reliable, honest, dependable overachiever.

"I don't…Taylor, I don't know what to do", Haley said with a shaky voice.

"Well I'm the wrong girl to ask for advice but you don't need me. Truth is, Hay, you've always been miles ahead of me. Most of the time, I feel like the little sister. You'll do the right thing, Haley bub…you always do."

Haley looked her big sister right in the eye and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Tay."

Lydia James stood watching in the doorway, smile on her face, not believing what she was seeing. Was this the same Taylor that set fire to Haley's bunk bed? And was this the same Haley who had pushed Taylor's head into Grandma James' oven and tried to "bake" her along with an apple pie? What a difference time had made. Sisters were for sharing laughter and wiping away tears. Chance had made them sisters but for the first time, hearts were making them friends.

"I love you, too, Haley bub."


	35. The Blade of Shame Will Keep Them Strong

Marla and Haley laughed as they strolled arm in arm down the beach.

"Gosh, Haley, it's so nice to know that you're doing so much better. I swear, if you feel half as good as you look…"

"Thanks."

"I mean it. Now how are things?"

"Better."

"It's a lot easier not living with Nathan. Attending our support meetings definitely helps. I'm taking a self defense class. My family is really great. I'm back at the café part time on the day shift and I finally got around to taking my MCATs. I have a pretty good feeling about it."

"Good for you. I'm proud of you, Haley. One day at a time."

"I know. Um, Chris is getting out soon. A couple weeks actually."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly? Mad as hell…scared out of my mind."

"You think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I do. I mean, I control my life, not him, right? Hasn't he taken enough away from me?"

"You're right."

"My first order of business is to get a restraining order, just in case he tries to contact me still. And second, unfortunately I might not be able to do anything about my own case, but I've decided I want to help others. I've been talking to my friends and family and they want to help me organize a benefit to raise money for rape and incest survivors. And also, I've been doing some research and I'm working on a letter for the state legislature challenging some of North Carolina's sexual assault laws."

"Haley! Wow. Sweetie, that's incredible. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. I mean, it's still tough and I still struggle with a lot of pain but…I'm determined. I have my good days and my bad days, you know? On good days, I'm okay and I can function and there is a small sense of calm and normalcy and I feel like I'm surviving. On the bad days, I just want to fizzle away and never get out of bed but uh…luckily, the good are starting to outweigh the bad."

"I'm glad. Haley, it's still a long road ahead but you've come a long way."

"And I couldn't have done it without you. I mean that, Marla. You're an angel. You've helped me more than you know."

"I think you give me too much credit but okay. I think it's all you but if my friendship and the counseling helps, then that's what I'm here for."

Haley's smile faded as she glanced down at her watch.

"Marla, I need to get back. Karen's opening alone this morning and I was supposed to help before the breakfast rush."

"Come on", Marla smiled. "I'll give you a ride back to town."

They made small talk during the short drive to Karen's Café. Haley smiled and waved as she got out and hurried inside the shop.

"Karen, I am so sorry I'm late. Marla and I had coffee first thing this morning and I lost track of time and…"

"Karen's not here today. She came down with a stomach virus last night."

"Oh", Haley said.

Talk about awkward moments. Karen must have been really sick because she always went the extra mile to make sure that Haley and Deb had different shifts ever since the marriage. With Deb handling most of the business side and being more involved with Tric, it had always seemed to work out but now they were face to face.

"We are short handed today and Karen was really sick so I decided to come in. I really didn't want to close down for the day and all."

"Oh no, no."

Deb fiddled nervously with a dishcloth as Haley began heating up the coffee pots.

"So…um, Haley. How, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Good. That's good to know. Dan and I were, well…we were both worried about you."

"Yeah right", Haley laughed sarcastically.

"No, I mean it, Haley."

"Yeah? Well, if you were that concerned, maybe you would have picked up a phone and called, not that I ever expected you to considering you do hate my guts."

"Haley, I don't hate you."

"You could have fooled me."

"Haley…"

"No, Deb. You really hurt my feelings. All those years Nathan and I were together, you and I were really close. We were friends. We did a lot of things together, spent a lot of time together. You were like a second mom to me and I really valued that relationship. And you were always so supportive of Nathan and I together. Then we get married and out of the blue, in the blink of an eye, you flip. Ever since then, you've hated me and we both know that's true so don't try to pretend you don't just because you feel guilty or whatever. I don't want your pity, Deb."

"I guess I deserve that."

"Yes you do and a lot more."

"Haley, I do owe you an explanation. I guess I've owed you one for months now but I was too proud or too embarrassed to admit I was wrong. Can we have a seat for a second? I really want to talk to you…"

"We don't have time."

"This won't take long, I promise. Please, Haley."

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed before plopping down in a booth opposite her mother in law.

"Fine. We've got like ten minutes."

"Thank you. Haley, I owe you an apology. The way I've treated you since you married Nathan has been harsh, to say the least. I had no right and I'm sorry but please let me try to explain. You couldn't possibly understand now but you will one day when you become a mother. I know you've heard the story about I got pregnant with Nate. Haley, I was very wrong, just 18 years old. I loved Dan very much but it was a scary thing. One day I was a carefree, happy go lucky college freshman, the next, I'm someone's wife and about to be someone's mother. It was a huge step. Now I will never regret my son and as much of a jackass as Dan can be, I don't regret him either but there are times when I look back and wonder how it would be if we had all made different choices. Maybe it would have been better if I had met Dan and had Nathan at 25 or 30 instead of 18. After I'd had a chance to live and grow up myself. But it was hard. We made it and I was happy but there came a time when I grew restless. It was the summer when Nathan was 11 years old. He was away at basketball camp and there I was at home in that huge house with Dan working all kinds of crazy hours, my son was gone, I was pushing 30 and started going through a pre mid life crisis. It was awful. I didn't make the wisest choices and I ended up having an affair. Not only was it a summer fling but I ended up running off to Chicago to live with him for a while. I left my family, my son included. Thank God, I came back to my senses before it was too late."

"Deb, I…"

"Haley, that time I was gone, Nathan thought I was traveling to raise money for charities. He found out the truth a few years ago and needless to say, he was very angry. Our relationship hasn't been quite the same since. He resented me for abandoning him. Over time I've tried to make amends, tried to redeem myself but my relationship with my son is still strained. That hurts, Haley. Because I remember when he was little and he thought his mommy was the best thing in the world. We'd spend time together and he liked being around me and we were just a happy family. But ever since he turned 14, it's like he didn't need me. Sometimes I questioned whether or not he even loved me. He was always so angry and I felt like he was headed for the wrong direction, that's why I was so grateful when you came along. You tutored him and helped him with his grades but more than that, you made him smile. You changed his life. Your good influence made him a better person. You saved him, Haley."

"I don't understand."

"When you guys went off to college, I always figured, I even hoped that one day he would propose and there'd be a big wedding in a few years and you guys would give me beautiful grandchildren. The marriage definitely didn't happen like I thought it would. Can you imagine what it's like for your only child to just run off and get married without even telling you? That hurt Dan and me very deeply. I'm ashamed to admit it but I was even a little jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Deb, why?"

"Because Nathan is so in love with you, he can't even see straight. You're his best friend. He respects you, he values you, he talks to you. When you guys eloped all of a sudden, that's when I realized that you're the only woman in his life now. I felt like you as his wife, took my place as his mother. I thought I lost him and that's an unbearable thought. Whenever he was with you, I saw that beautiful smile of his…and whenever I was around, it somehow would just disappear. I guess…I guess I was being selfish. I wasn't ready to let go. I admit that I was wrong and I do apologize. I never hated you, Haley. If anything, I envied you. I admired you. Yet at the same time, I feared for you. You're still both so young. Nathan isn't happy working for Dan and you hadn't gotten into medical school yet. I knew there was so much you both wanted to do and in my opinion, because of my experiences, I felt like you should have waited. I want my son to be happy. Believe it or not, I want you to be happy too. I wanted your marriage to be right and I didn't want either of you to make the same mistakes I made."

"Too late for that", Haley shook her head. "You must know about Chris and everything that happened…"

"I do. And I don't blame you but that was precisely my hesitation. Because I've been where you were. Someone like Chris came along and at first they seemed like a good person and all of a sudden it's nice to have a new friend to connect with and someone who seems to understand you like your husband doesn't. That's why I wanted you to have your Chris experiences before you said I do."

"I really screwed up. I really hurt Nathan, too. He tried to warn me but I didn't listen. He was right, though. Chris turned out not to be such a great guy after all."

"I'm sorry, Haley. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know how you must be feeling."

"No, Deb. I don't think you do."

"I do, Haley…more than you know."

Haley raised an eyebrow. She looked in her mother in law's eyes and in one instant could see that familiar hint of pain and shame.

"It happened to you, too, didn't it?" Haley asked softly.

"Almost. My senior year of high school. There was this guy I dated casually, Gary McAllister was his name. He was handsome, a college frat boy…anyway, it was at some party and I got way too drunk and I went to one of the bedrooms to lie down. Anyway, Gary came in to check on me, or so I thought. He um, he started touching me and kissing me. I told him no but he wouldn't stop. I tried to fight him off but he pinned my arms down. He was on top of me with his pants unzipped trying to unbutton my shirt when my best friend, Jean Foster, walked in. Thank God, that was the end of it and he scurried out of there but if she hadn't walked in when she did…God knows what would have happened. He obviously had no intention of stopping."

"Deb…"

"Oh my goodness", Deb said, a tear falling from her eye. "This is the first time I've ever told anyone that whole story."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I've been a fool, Haley. You're a good girl and it was wrong of me to treat you badly. I love and respect you more than you'll ever know. I'm just sorry it took all this to tell you so."

"Oh Deb…"

"Honey, can you ever forgive me?"

Haley reached over the table and hugged Deb. Both of them embraced for a long time as they softly cried.

"Deb, I love you, too."

"Thank you. Thank you, Haley. I promise from now on to be a good mother in law and quit meddling in your business", she laughed through her tears.

"That's good to know."

"Except for one thing and I will never interfere afterwards but I must say this."

"Okay."

"I know it's been hard but I hope you and Nathan work it out. Maybe he didn't handle himself in the best way but he loves you and he needs you. He misses you, too, honey. I know you both have a lot to iron out individually and together but I hope one day you'll get back together."

"Yeah", Haley nodded as she held Deb's hand. "Me too."


	36. For Better Or Worse

Nathan lay on the couch staring absently at some John Wayne western on the Classics channel. It's not like he could pay attention anyway. He just liked the background noise. It didn't matter if it was ESPN, MTV or God forbid, the Lifetime network. He would just lounge on the sofa, beer or hard liquor nearby, just looking aimlessly into space.

It took a few tries but finally he registered the knocking on his door to be different from the noise on the screen. Nathan looked up, and without further contemplation, decided to remain in his spot. Whoever it was would just have to come back later…much later. Then they knocked again. And again. Damn! Whoever it was, they were persistent, not to mention heavy handed. Nathan cursed to himself.

"Nate! You in there, man? Dude, I know you're in there. It's me, Luke!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. Sometimes "St. Lucas" gave new meaning to the phrase "brother's keeper".

"Nathan! Come on, man! Just open the door! I know you hear me!"

Hell, with that big mouth Lucas could probably be heard all the way in China.

"Bro, I am not leaving until you open up!"

"Damn", Nathan muttered as he finally dragged himself to answer the door. "What's up, Luke? Sorry, man, I couldn't hear you. I was in the back."

Lucas walked in and surveyed the damage. It was worse than he thought. He knew his younger brother had a temper but seeing the prized "wedding wall" in pieces on the floor along with the keyboard that had been Haley's Christmas present, was a little shocking. Not to mention every framed picture of her or them as a couple was shattered as well. Lucas also knew that Nathan had never been that much of a housekeeper but the entire place was in shambles. The trash, piled dangerously high like an intense round of Jenga, had started to overflow, leaving a trail of soda cans, beer bottles, and various take out containers. Clothes were heaped everywhere, several mounds not distinguishing whether or not they were dirty or clean. The furniture harbored thick coats of dust and an unrecognizable but nevertheless, gross odor lingered about.

"Hey. Um, Mom figured you'd been getting by on Top Ramen and Chef Boyardee so she sent me over with some home cooked food. Some chicken and vegetables and stuff."

"Thanks. That's cool, Lucas. Thank you. Uh, just set it down."

Luke's eyes wandered around.

"Uh…where?"

"Sorry", Nathan mumbled, clearing off a tiny space on the table with the sweep of his hand. "I haven't gotten around to cleaning up."

"I'll say", Lucas laughed.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? Look around, Nate. This place is…well, it's disgusting."

"No, it's not."

"The hell it isn't. You've got shit everywhere. Dude, how can you stand this? Every rat and roach within a 50 mile radius is probably on its way over because this place would be Club Med for them. Jesus, Nate. It's filthy, it's funky, it stinks…"

"When did you start working for the housekeeping police?" Nathan muttered. "Look, I'm gonna straighten up but I haven't had time."

"I don't see why not. From what I hear, you haven't been at work in weeks, you hardly ever leave this place, and from the looks of what I can see as the beginnings of a beer belly, Dough Boy, you haven't been hitting the gym. So what have you been doing with your time?"

"I don't know. Stuff. Look, man. I appreciate the food and all but I'm kind of busy. Any other reason you dropped by?"

"Yeah, to save my little brother from turning into a dirty, mopey, pathetic recluse."

"Thanks but no thanks, Luke."

"Nate…"

"Man, seriously spare me the Full House pep talk, okay? I'm fine. Just do us both a favor and go home to Brooke."

"I think I'm needed more here. And as far as lectures, pep talks and advice? Well, they are coming. You don't get off that easily so you may as well relax with that dingy old blanket of yours and get comfortable. We may be here for a while."

"How long?"

"That depends on you and how long it takes you to come to your senses."

Nathan sighed in frustration.

"Alright. Whatever. You win, man. Go ahead and say whatever it is you have to say."

"Where do I begin?" Lucas asked. "I mean, damn. First of all, everybody is seriously worried about you. And number two, well, look what you're doing to yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Well, what am I supposed to do, Luke?"

"Quit whining, get off your ass, get it together, get your wife back? Just a thought…"

"Haley left me."

"Do you blame her?"

"You don't know what you're talking about", Nathan shook his head.

"You were kind of a dick to her. And all that shit with Chris…"

"Don't even go there, okay? Don't judge me until you walk a mile in my shoes, brother. You have no idea what I'm feeling."

"You're right. No one does, Nathan. Especially not your wife. Know why? Because you just keep it bottled up inside. You're pissed at the world and in classic Dan Scott fashion, you just take it out on everyone else instead of dealing with your own emotions like a man."

"You don't get it, Lucas. That Chris…"

"What? You think I'm not mad as hell? Nathan, I love Haley, too. Remember I loved her before you did. She has been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I was always protective of her like she was my little sister. Growing up all I ever wanted was to keep her from harm, keep her away from bad people…protect her heart so that it would never get broken. And then some beady eyed, pathetic, posing, pip squeak, piss ant goes and attacks her? Man, you know how that makes me feel? You know how mad it makes me? How much it hurts me?"

"I hate how he took advantage of her. I told her over and over again…"

"So what? You did tell her. I warned her and Brooke and Anna and Peyton and everyone else. She didn't listen. Should Haley have? Yes but she didn't. Still that's no excuse for that prick to do what he did to her."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because to tell you the truth, Nathan. You don't act like it. You were two steps away from totally blaming Hales like she brought it all on herself."

"That's not what I was trying to do? Damn, it's so much deeper than that. It's so complicated. Look, I know I drove her away…"

"Damn right you did."

"And I'm sorry. Can't you see that? I really love that girl. I miss her, too. Haley is my best friend. She's my wife, man. I…I just want to be there for her. I want to take care of her."

"Then act like it, Nate."

"It's not that easy", he shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Maybe I don't need to but you have to make Haley understand. I know you love and she loves you, too. You guys need to tackle this together. Don't let that little shit Keller have the final say in the end that he tore you apart. I mean, don't want you to work things out with her?"

"Of course I do! I love Haley! I think about her everyday, every single minute! I never wanted her to leave in the first place. Every day that I'm here and she's not tears me to pieces."

"Then do something about it."

"Don't you get it, Lucas? I don't know what to do. Okay? I don't know what to do! I have all these crazy feelings and emotions inside and I don't know what to do with them. When Haley's around, I say the wrong thing, I do the wrong thing. I know I came off like a total asshole. I didn't mean to. But I'm mad at her for being around him and I'm mat at him for betraying her and hurting her like that. Then I'm mad at myself for not being there to protect her and I'm mad because I don't know how to be there for her now. And you know what? And this is really gonna make me look like a selfish bastard but I am mad because another man, touched what was mine. Now how insensitive and caveman is that?"

Lucas stared at his brother.

"Dude, everything you just said, everything you've been feeling is normal. It's hard and it hurts and it's confusing and you do have the right to be pissed off but what about Haley? What do you think she's going through? For better or worse, Nathan. Don't hide your pain and bottle it up. You guys need to get through it together. If you don't, you're going to lose her…for good."

Nathan looked around at the mess in his house that had become a metaphor for the slow declination of his entire life. Dealing with his own emotions was hard enough but he knew he hadn't made the best effort to help Haley with her feelings. The tragic attack had hurt and angered everyone around them in one way or the other. Why had he been the only one to let it destroy him? And it had. Chris Keller's fateful actions had eaten him from the inside out.

But he couldn't lose Haley. Not his Haley. His best friend in the world. The person that supported and understood him no matter what. Someone who knew him at times better than he knew himself. The love of his life. His wife.

"I fucked up", he whispered to no one in particular as his hands shook. "I really fucked up."

"You'll get it back, man", Lucas nodded.

"I love her, Luke. I can't lose her."

Tears had welled in Nathan's eyes and now they were beginning to fall.

"You'll get it all back", Lucas reassured him as he embraced his sobbing brother.

Nathan, always so strong, secure and in control was now a heartbroken and lost little boy, with only his big brother for comfort.

"What am I gonna do, man?" he sobbed.

"We'll figure it out, Nathan. Everybody's going to be okay. We'll work it out. I promise."


	37. Whenever You're Ready

"Punch?" I made it myself", Shannon smiled as she handed a cup to Haley.

"Thanks. You know, that's the real reason we come to these meetings, for the goodies."

"It's a nice little incentive but I think it's more than that. I'm glad you've been coming, Haley. It's all part of the healing. It makes you stronger."

"Yeah", Haley nodded after a minute, linking arms with Shannon as they took their seats. "I guess it does."

Haley sat in the now familiar circle that focused on Marla as the center. She gave her words of inspiration and as usual, the last order of business was the "round robin" where they went around the circle and gave the chance for anyone to share their personal stories. After months and months of meetings, Haley still hadn't found the courage to participate. Group therapy helped of course and Marla was an absolute saint but still Haley found it hard to share her pain with what felt like the world.

"…Thank you, Helen for sharing. I think the marriage counseling for you and Fred is an excellent idea. I wish you well with that and please know that we're your friends here and we're pulling for you", Marla smiled. "Now. Anyone else that would like to speak? Barbara? John? Carrie? Mike? Haley?"

"Yeah", came a small voice that even Haley was surprised was her own. "Um, in three weeks, I am hosting a benefit for survivors of rape and incest. The proceeds will go to local charities to help fund resources that help counselors help people just like us. If anyone would like to attend…um, your support, any help is greatly appreciated."

The room buzzed with small talk and nods as everyone agreed and applauded Haley for her efforts.

"That's a very good thing you're doing", Marla smiled. "On behalf of the group, we would love to lend a helping hand. Now, is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't form. As much as she wanted to and probably needed to, Haley just wasn't ready. The room was filled with stories like hers but the trauma of her own experience at times was still too difficult to discuss."

"No", she said softly.

"Very well. Before we adjourn, is there anyone else that wants to speak?"

"I would."

All heads turned in the direction of the deep voice at the door. Haley's breath caught in her throat as she recognized Nathan. He nodded a greeting and pulled up a chair.

"Welcome back", Marla said. "The floor is yours."

"Um…I really don't know where to start. The whole way over here, I was trying to figure out what I was going to say. Uh, I haven't been coming to these meetings like I should. I guess at first, I kind of felt out of place. I still feel out of place. Life has been pretty. I've had a hard time dealing with some stuff. I've been doing things I shouldn't have. Well, I don't want to live like that anymore. I want my life back and I guess I need help doing it. A few days ago, I came very close to going over the edge. That was pretty scary. Anyways today is a new day and I'm going to try to get my life back on track...I have a feeling it's going to take a while but I'm sure I will make it. I know I just need help."

"There's nothing wrong with asking for a little help", Marla stated. "We're a club no one wants to join but we're here for each other. We take care of our own and we're here for you, too. Hopefully, you can keep attendance for our group meetings and some individual counseling might not be a bad idea. I have some recommendations, if you'd like."

"Okay. Thanks", he mumbled, looking around nervously as he played with his hands.

"The first step to healing is recognizing you need help. You reaching out to get it was the second step and it's a very big one. I applaud the courage it took for you to come here. Another helpful tool might be to start keeping a daily journal. I encourage you all to do that. Sometimes it's hard expressing your feelings verbally, especially to another person but it doesn't' help to keep things all bottled up or to yourself."

"Yeah…"

"Just know you're not alone."

"I know, I just…"

"What?"

"It's okay, Nathan", Marla gently coaxed.

"It's just that I don't know how much longer I can keep all this up. I try to be strong but my heart is shattered in a million pieces. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. This really hurts and I try to deal with it on my own, but it doesn't help, you know?"

"No, it doesn't. But you're okay now. You're not alone anymore."

And for the first time, Nathan felt that way. It was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn't feel stupid or ashamed or like less of a man. He needed help and he had asked for it. It felt good.

From a few chairs away, Haley watched in tear filled shock. The last person she had expected to see back at the support group was her husband. She loved him and she missed him like crazy. She hadn't seen and had barely talked to him since that sad day she had moved out. It had been hard for her but for the first time she realized how hard it must have been for him, too.

"Well, if no one else would like to speak, I'll say that we had a very productive meeting tonight. We're all about helping and healing and it's nice to see the progress you are all making as a group and as individuals. As always, I applaud your strength and your bravery. Until next time…"

There was the familiar fellowshipping afterwards but Haley couldn't move. Nathan's legs felt like lead as well but finally he summoned the courage to go over to his wife. He had no idea what he would say or how she would react. He just knew they needed to talk.

"Hey", he said, hands in his pockets.

"Hey."

"How…um, how have you been?"

"Good", she nodded. "You?"

"Good…no. I'm not, Haley. Actually, I'm doing not so good. Look, I needed to see you tonight, to talk to you. Can we…"

His voice was already cracking with emotion and she could feel the avalanche of tears beginning to form. He moved in awkwardly but she stood and hugged him. They embraced for a while. It was bittersweet but it still felt good.

"Haley, I made a mistake. I've made lots of mistakes when it's come to our marriage. I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to be that guy."

"I know. Nathan, it's okay, it's just…"

"No. No, it's not okay. I'm not okay. I look back at everything that's happened to you…to us. There were times I couldn't help you or be there because I didn't know what to do. That was my fault by not stepping up but I didn't realize it until it was too late. Too late came when you'd already gone. And I was alone and without you and it felt like we were over, even though I told you we'd be done if you left. Hales, I didn't mean it. I was so scared. I'm still terrified. I just didn't know what to do. I was slipping further away and thank God I have an older brother who loves both of us and he talked some sense into me. Luke made me realize a lot of things. I knew I had to do something to make it right. Then I saw you tonight. I promised myself that if I could just get the courage and swallow my pride and come here and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, and how much I love you… that nothing else matters."

"Nathan…", she whispered through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Hales. Please come home. Come back to me."

She kissed the tip of his nose and let her head rest briefly on his shoulder.

"I can't, Nathan."

"Haley", he said, his voice practically begging.

"Not now. We still need time. I can't come home now. I can't live with you now. Nathan, I'm just not ready. Please try to understand that. Right now, I just need time and your love and your support. I am so committed to saving our marriage but before I can do that, I have to save Haley first. Do you understand that? I just…"

He stopped her right there, taking her smaller hands in his own.

"It's okay, Haley. As much as I want you back with me right now, I understand. Do what you have to do and I guess I have to work on myself as well. We have a long way to go but I'm not going anywhere without you. I'll be there for you, Hales, every step of the way like I should have been in the beginning. And when you're ready for us to be a couple again, when you're ready to come back home…then I will be, too."


	38. An Angel In Devil's Clothing?

**_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are fabulous! To answer someone's question, I, myself was never a victim of rape or assault but if I have conveyed a victim's feelings in writing this, I hope I have done it justice. Please continue to enjoy and give feedback._**

**_Also, links for chapters 15 and 16 were reformatted. If there are any other broken links, e-mail me and I will fix them. Thanks again..._**

Haley sat back with a nervous but satisfied smile. Her fundraiser had gone off without a hitch, turning into a raving success. She had rented for a day the use of the Tree Hill Community Center to host her charity benefiting rape and incest survivors. To her surprise, many of Tree Hill's residents had shown their support along with her family, friends, and of course Marla and the support group.

There was no maximum requirement for donations but with everyone's generosity, by the end of the day, Haley had raised close to five thousand dollars. She couldn't accept all the credit as her friends had really rallied around her. Anna had helped with organizing, Karen provided food, Peyton took care of assembling acts for the talent show portion and Brooke had done a fabulous job decorating. Even the guys had stepped up, helping out with manual labor and anything else asked of them. More importantly, Haley had enjoyed the bonding experience of working with Deb. The women had discovered a newfound friendship that surpassed the line of mere buddies, but was more the way it was supposed to be…like mother and daughter.

"Haley, I have a huge surprise for you", Peyton had smiled as she threw her arms around her friend.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Here. Why don't you introduce the last performer?" Peyton grinned, handing Haley a card.

"Okay", she shrugged, walking out to center stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special surprise guest this evening. Please give a warm welcome to…" Haley's eyes lit up as they nearly bulged out of her head. "…Please welcome to the Tree Hill Community Center, J Records recording artist, Gavin DeGraw."

There was a hush then a buzz throughout the crowd as the singer and his musicians began to set up. He nodded and smiled at Haley who looked at a winking Peyton. Haley couldn't believe it. It was turning out better than she could have imagined. He played "I Don't Wanna Be" and "Chariot" from his Chariot CD and when the two songs were over, the crowd was practically begging for an encore. Never one to disappoint, Gavin began "More Than Anyone". The beat was slow and the melody sweet. By far, because of the lyrics, it was Haley's favorite song on the entire CD.

"Hey."

She looked up and saw Nathan.

"Hey you", she smiled.

"Gavin DeGraw, huh? Pretty sweet. You going Hollywood on me?" he joked.

"No. Actually, I had no idea he was gonna be here. This is all Peyton."

"Well, I'm glad this all worked out. You did a great thing here, Hales."

"Thanks."

"Listen, I know now might not be the time and I don't want to ruin your day and all but can we talk for a second?"

"Sure", Haley said uneasily. "What's up?"

"Look, I'm really sorry about Chris and what he did to you. I really mean that. I know I didn't always show it. If it seemed like I blamed you, then I didn't mean it to come out that way. It wasn't your fault what he did to you. I know that. I never meant to blame you Haley or to be a dick to you about it. It was just my own insecurities. I was upset because I wasn't there to protect you. That's what hurt the most because the day we got married, I swore I'd always be there to protect you. I…I feel like I let you down somehow."

"Nathan…"

"I should have been there for you. It was hard for me but I know how hard it was for you. I'm sorry, Haley. I miss you. I miss us. I'm trying my best to give you your space but I want you home. We both have a lot to deal with, why can't we deal with it together? Just…I don't know what else to say anymore except, please come home. Just…just meet me halfway, Haley."

She looked into pleading blue eyes that were filled with emotion. She knew he was being sincere and honest. And he was saying the words she had so longed to hear.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your husband and you're my wife. Because of for better or worse and till death do us part. Because I'm sorry. And because I love you more than anybody or anything."

She opened her mouth to speak but Gavin had just finished the set. It was time for closing remarks.

"I'd like to thank everyone once again for their generous donations. Today we raised 5500 dollars that will be forwarded to the newly developed, Hope's Haven, a non profit organization founded by Marla Adams and Haley Scott that will provide 24 hour counseling and other resources to victims of sexual violence…"

Anna interrupted, whispering something in Peyton's ear as she handed her an envelope.

"…This just in, ladies and gentlemen, a final contribution to Hope's Haven in the amount of…oh my God…25,000 dollars donated by Mrs. And Mrs. Daniel Scott", Peyton announced in disbelief. "Dan…Deb, thank you. There are no words to express the gratitude and we thank you for your assistance with this truly worthy cause."

There was an audible gasp in the room, especially from those who knew Dan…the real Dan Scott and not the charming, smiling, perfectly tanned car dealer. Even Deb seemed shocked. Nodding and his handsome face free of its trademark smirk, Dan, for once shying away from the attention, quietly nodded, then headed foe the room's exit."

"Thank you so much for this wonderful day", Peyton said. "We accomplished so much raising funds and awareness for such a noble cause that will help so many but now I think it's time we heard a few words from our beautiful hostess, the woman who put this all together, Haley Scott."

The room applauded as Haley walked up to the microphone.

"Thanks. Um, thank you so much, all of you. I appreciate the support you have shown by your attendance as well as your unselfish financial contributions. The love in this room means so much to me, what we've accomplished here means so much to me. I…I just wish we could start the day all over again. I'm kind of at a loss for words right now because this isn't usually my thing. I'm not a professional counselor or a motivational speaker. I'm simply just a woman, an ordinary woman lending one voice for women and victims everywhere who continue the valiant day to day struggle to survive the aftermath of sexual abuse. Despite the anger and the hurt and the shame, there are places to go, ways to channel that emotion and turn it in to something positive. There are so many people here I need to thank not only for what you've done in helping me today but what you've done as far as helping me with my life and recovering from my own ordeal. Andrew and Karen Hargrove, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis, Keith and Julia Scott, Daniel and Deborah Scott, Jim and Lydia James, Peyton Sawyer, Anna Garcia and Marla Adams. And especially to my husband, Nathan Scott. To the rest of you, who so graciously attended today's event, I hope you continue to support efforts to develop and maintain research, advocacy and mentoring resources for sexual abuse and assault victims and their families. violence against women. With your help, we can continue to support rape and incest advocates in the effort to eliminate violence against women and children. Thank you very much."

She finished to a standing ovation. Not only had her benefit proved to be a success, speaking out and organizing such an event had been a personal triumph as well.

"I'm really proud of you, Haley", Marla smiled warmly as she hugged her. "What you did here was pretty incredible."

"Thank you but I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm glad I can help and I'll always be here for you. You're strong and focused, intelligent and kind. You also have one hell of a support system. I know you're going to be okay, Haley. I always knew."

She received congratulations from over 100 of the Tree Hill citizens who had chosen to attend and support her charity but there was one person in particular Haley wanted to talk to. She ran outside looking around, spotting him just in time as he was opening the door to his car.

"Dan!"

He stopped and looked up.

"Listen, Haley. I know we never quite got off on the right foot and maybe I wasn't always nice to you but…I…I'm sorry for what happened to you. That check today was supposed to be donated anonymously. I know I'm not exactly your favorite person in the world and I'm sure you think I did it for attention but…"

"Thank you", she said, cutting him off as she wrapped her arms around him.

He nodded down at her and smiled as he disappeared into his car.

"Wow", Nathan said surprised as he joined his wife. "That was pretty cool of him. I forgot he can be a decent guy sometimes."

"Yeah", she nodded with a smile. "I guess he's not the devil after all."

"Well…congratulations", Nathan said again. "I'm really proud of you, Hales. I guess I'm gonna head home."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed for the direction of the Land Rover.

"Nathan, wait!" she called out after him. "You're forgetting something."

"What?" he asked with a bit of a confused frown."

"Me", she said softly.


	39. Soul Mates and Survivors

It was just after dark when they pulled up in front of the beach house. It was the weekend before their first wedding anniversary but Nathan had wanted to plan something special as a prequel. They'd had dinner for the first time ever with both the James' and the Scott's. Not exactly the Brady Bunch setting but it was a step. Haley seemed happy and that's all that mattered anyway. It was the beginning, hopefully of many nights to come where two very different families could argue over "politics, religion and how best to raise the future grandchildren" as Jimmy James so eloquently put it.

After surviving the dinner, Nathan and Haley had spent an hour or so walking on the beach with Killer happily running ahead of them. In those minutes trudging through the sand, watching the waves crash in they held hands and talked about the future. Neither one hadn't felt more alive or happy in months.

"God, we haven't stolen the keys and crashed in the beach house since what, senior year of high school?" Haley half joked as she stepped out of the car.

"I think Mom saw me swipe the spare keys from that little thingy by the door. I think we'll be okay."

"I love you, Nathan", Haley said shyly as she grabbed his hand.

He nodded and smiled at her. They were just a young couple in love trying to get their marriage back on track. The previous months had been rough but they had somehow made it through. Still they had yet to be physical with one another and Nathan was hell bent on making the night special.

"Can you wait out here with Killer for a few minutes, Hales? I'll be quick, I promise."

"What are you up to, Nathan Scott?" she grinned.

"It's a surprise. Now chill here for a bit. I'll be right back."

Haley smiled. She did love surprises. She gave Nathan a quick kiss before he ran inside. In less than ten minutes, the house was perfect and he at last was satisfied. Nathan took a deep and nervous breath before going back out to find Haley. The time had come.

"Ready Hales?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded and let him lead her inside by the hand. He closed and locked the front door beside them. The living room was illuminated in soft light thanks to the dozen or so candles situated around the room. On the floor was a blanket and a bottle of wine.

"What's all this?" she smiled.

"You like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful. I love you Hales and I want you to know there's no pressure but…I just wanted to do something nice for you."

She smiled again and kissed her husband.

"It is, Nate. Just being here with you is enough for me."

They kicked off their shoes and poured the wine.

"A toast…"

They raised their glasses.

"Red merlot, Mr. Scott? You know that I'm a cheap drunk", Haley joked.

They both laughed but it was a nervous laugh. They finished the wine and Nathan walked over to the CD player.

"Mrs. Scott, may I have this dance?"

The sweet music of Sarah McLachlan's "Fallen" began to play.

"Nate, I love this song."

"I know. The lyrics mean a lot because I know I messed up and I wasn't the best guy around when I should have been. Hales, I have a confession to make. I'm not proud of what I'm about to tell you but I wanted to be honest."

"You can tell me anything."

"Before everything that happened with Chris…I, well, I was kind of bored, you know, in the bedroom. Thinking back, I was being totally selfish. I mean, it's not that sex with you was bad. It was great. It is great but you weren't very experienced with a lot of things and I guess I was expecting more."

"Look, I know that I wasn't the best or the wildest lover. But it was hard for me with the inexperience and the insecurities. But I love you and I love making love with you, Nathan. If I wasn't satisfying you…"

"No, no. It's not that. It wasn't you. It was me. I see that now. You didn't do anything wrong. Maybe I was expecting more but that wasn't fair because you didn't know. I was your first and…"

"Nathan…"

"No, I'm glad. That's a beautiful thing, Hales. You saved something really precious and you gave that to me. I realize now there's nothing more important than that."

"I love you Nathan and I trust you. I…I never want to disappoint you…"

"You never disappoint me", he breathed.

"Just…be there for me. Teach me things. I just need you to be patient with me."

He smiled and nodded. He had all the patience in the world.

**_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight _**

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear.

I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

They finished the dance and Nathan led her by hand upstairs to the master bathroom. The floor was covered with rose petals that made a trail to the bedroom. A bubble bath was already drawn in the heated garden tub. It was a sweet and romantic setting but both were too nervous to even speak. Nathan looked deep in his wife's eyes and saw a look mixed with want, need, love, excitement and fear.

"May I?" he asked as he removed the clip from her hair.

An abundance of cascading auburn curls tumbled down her back. Nathan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hands drift down to the small of her back and the zipper of her dress. She jumped when he undid the zipper and Nathan half expected her to stop him. But she only looked at him and gave him a shy smile.

"You okay? We don't have to do anything here you're not ready to do…"

She nodded and Nathan went about removing his shirt. Haley slowly slid the straps down her shoulders until the dress was in a heap on the floor. She stood only in white panties. Not wanting to pressure or frighten her, Nathan took his time getting out of his pants and socks. Then it was time. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his boxers off. He wished she would say something, anything. He wished he knew what to say but no words came to mind. He loved Haley and no matter what, just wanted her to be relaxed and comfortable. Then as if she read his mind, she slowly hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties.

"Hales…"

"It's okay", she whispered.

At last they were completely nude in front of each other. Nathan could only smile…Haley was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He helped her into the tub and they sat there for an hour in blissful silence.

"Let's go to bed, Mr. Scott", she finally whispered and Nathan was oh too happy to oblige.

They toweled off and he led her on the rose petal trail to the bedroom. He eased his wife down on the silk sheets and climbed on top of her. She looked so perfect at that moment.

"Haley…I love you."

"I love you too, Nathan", she said back as her eyes filled with tears.

He kissed her deeply and passionately as his hands kneaded the baby soft skin of her hips and thighs and belly. When they found her breasts, she moaned in his mouth and it was all I could do to restrain himself from months of pent up sexual tension. Above all else, he knew he had to be gentle with her.

"You're so beautiful", Nathan whispered as I began to kiss her. "Are you okay?"

I want you", she panted as she kissed him again.

Nathan eased himself inside her and winced when he saw her strain under his weight. He was going as slow and gentle as possible but hated knowing that he might be hurting her.

"You alright? Hales, you want me to stop?"

She shook her head no and he held her a little tighter and kissed her a little more tenderly as they continued to make love for the first time since the rape. Nathan lovingly talked her through it, kissing and touching as he kept reminding her of how much he loved her.

"Nathan…"

"Hales, I'm sorry I hurt you, baby. I was trying to go slow", he explained as he wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's okay."

"You sure? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she smiled. "You didn't hurt me. You were so gentle and you felt so good. I'm crying because I'm so happy. We've been through so much this past first year and there were times I was honestly afraid we might not make it. But now I know we're gonna be alright."

"Whatever you need, Haley, whatever you want from me..."

"You were perfect. It's just like I wanted it to be. I love being so close to you…I mean, you've never held me like that before. It was this totally magical, amazing expression of how much we love each other."

"I do love you, Hales."

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Do…do you think we'll always be like this?"

"Yeah", he nodded honestly. "I hope so. I love you and I will always be here for you Haley. And I will always protect you. Always."

She smiled and he held her as she fell asleep in his arms. She looked like the angel that she was. He wanted to spend the rest of my life making her as happy as she had made him.

He knew they were going to be okay. Deep down he always had, even in the darkest hour. Work at the dealership was going better and surprisingly so was his normally strained relationship with his parents. Haley, although busy saving the world with Marla, had managed to ace her MCATs and was medical school bound. He knew there would always be obstacles ahead but they had somehow managed to survive the unthinkable, tragedy that could have permanently crippled a lesser duo. But not Nathan and Haley Scott. He smiled as he placed a kiss on her beautiful, sleeping forehead. Their love could survive anything. The soul mates were strangers no longer.

**THE END**


End file.
